Star Trek Endeavor
by DrZevil
Summary: Fleet Admiral Xavius Vexius Zevil has had an impressive career, and while he is a capable officer and leader, he had some help from a distant 'friend'. Join Zevil and the crew of the U.S.S. Hades, as they fight the evils of the world of Star trek, and prepare for the war that is to come.
1. Chapter 1

_Space. The final frontier. These are the voyages of the U.S.S._ \- "Nope!"

There's a flash of light and Q appears, dressed in a captains Odyssey uniform, on aboard Dr. Zevils TARDIS and in front of the good doctor himself, who was speaking into a recording mic. "No no no no no no no! Get out of this universe this instant, you psychotic skeletal mouth piece! Bad enough I must deal with that juvenile story game and the other 'writers' on this primitive virtual meeting place, but I will not have the grand poohbah of hacks come into my playground and muck up my toys!" At this Dr. Zevils left eye socket comes alight with an orb of red energy.

"Hack!? Listen you glorified little gremlin, I will go where ever and whenever I damn well please! I have stories to get done and I have business that requires me to get exotic items from all over the omniverse!" the red orb was replaced with a swirl of various other colors as he seemed to gain an air of smugness. "Besides I have several signed documents from several Continuums that say I can be here if I want to be." Zevil pulled out a PADD from his jacket pocket and showed it to Q. "Including the signature of the H.Q.I.C.."

"The Head Q in Charge!?" said Q in disbelief as he snatched the PADD out of the doctor's hand, inspecting it to see if it was a fake. Seeing that it was legitimate, Q scowled at the mad salesmen. "Fine, I can't kick you out," said Q as he carelessly threw the PADD over his shoulder, "but I insist that you allow me to go over this story of yours." Dr. Zevil shrugged and pulled out another PADD and handed it to Q, who snapped his fingers, making a pair of reading glass' appear on his nose. Q hadn't gotten but a few lines in when he scowled at the doctor. "Really? This is the surname you gave him?"

Dr. Zevil 'scowled' right back."What? It's the name I use for all my games and accounts!" Q rolled his eyes but kept reading. After a while, Q took off the glasses and handed the PADD back to Zevil. "It's not bad, it's not on par with MaliceUnchained or Kretolus' works, but it's readable." Q let out a put-upon sigh. "I suppose I can allow you to continue this story, but only on one condition."

It was Dr. Zevils turn to let out a put-upon sigh then impute something into the PADD. "There. You are now in the story. Can I get back to work now?"

Q gave a triumphant smirk. "Of course, my dear doctor! Just one more thing, the title is just all wrong. Naming the story after the ship? That's so passé, it's just been done to death. How about something like:

* * *

 **Star Trek Endeavor**

 _Captains log, Star date:_ _86375.88_

 _It has been one week since dealing with the temporally displaced Dominion fleet and the retaking of Deep Space Nine. In recognition for my role in the victory, Starfleet command has promoted me to the rank of Fleet Admiral. As much as I am happy with my promotion, I wish it hadn't come at the cost of my Ship. The_ Le Fey _was a good ship and served me well, but after escaping Kar'ukan and his forces at facility 4028, we were forced to abandon ship when the damage proved too severe and sought aid from the recently freed female Founder, her Vorta attendant Weyun, and their crew. Fortunately, with my new rank, comes a new ship and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited about it, especially since I had input in its armament and its features. Given our latest assignment, I have a feeling we will need only the best that the Starfleet corp. of Engineers can offer._

Fleet Admiral Xavius Vexius Zevil stood in front of a window, black bone claw tipped hands clasped behind his back, in his temporary quarters abroad DS9, looking out at the stars and the ships that were coming to or leaving the station. He was a tall man, six-foot and one-inch to be precise, with purple scale-like skin. His forehead had details that resembled a Jem'Hadar, his ears were pointed like a Vulcans, while his nose was like an Idanian and he had black markings around his eyes like a Kinzirc. His eyes had black sclera and his iris, which were a bright yellow, and pupil were slits. His hair was black and combed back and he had a stylized beard with the mustache curling up. He was dressed in the black, red, and gold of a Starfleet admiral with a fleet admirals bars on his collar. The chime for his quarters sounded. "Enter." Said Zevil, his voice was deep and cultured, reminiscent of Earths England, as he turned to the door.

The door opened and in walked a female Betazoid Starfleet officer. Her makeup was a dark shade of purple, her hair was black, and she wore it long with the right side pulled behind her left ear. Her uniform was that of a Commanding officer, but with the blue stripe of a science officer and the pips on her collar showed she was a commander. "Fleet Admiral." Said the woman as she walked up to him, her voice smooth and relaxed.

"Commander Utprut. How is the crew fairing with our unconventional shore leave?" Commander Tyufia Utprut tilted her head left and right with a slight grimace on her face.

"I've been getting mixed results from both talking to them and sensing their emotions. Most are doing fine, while others are finding it difficult to accept the loss of the ship and some of their fellow crewmembers." She paused a moment "Feelings our captain is sharing?"

Zevil gave her a sad smile. "It was hard to give the order to abandon the _Le Fey_."

Tyufia gave him a sympathizing look. "I know it was Xavius. It was had to follow that order for all of us." Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she gave him a teasing smirk. "It would have been worse if our captain had gone down with the ship in his attempt to retrieve that." She tilted her head at the model on the small table to the left of the room. It was a model of an Intrepid class star ship and it was attached to a large trapezoidal base with a plaque that read _'U.S.S. Voyager'_.

Zevil chuckled. "Had to save it. That model has been with me since I assembled it at the academy." Tyufia shook her head at the memory of her captain running to his ready room instead of the turbolift shouting that he had to get something, only to come out with that model saying 'Okay, now we can go.'

"Yes, and I'm sure your hero worship for Admiral Janeway and her crew have nothing to do with it." Zevil gave her a playful glare. Tyufia laughed at her friend and captain, before she examined the other stray thoughts coming from him. "Your also worried about something else? Our new mission?"

Zevil frowned and turned back to looking out the window. "Mabey I should have listened to my father and joined the clerics of my home world. At least then I would be better at keeping my thoughts from spilling out… and I could juggle five two-ton boulders with my mind and not break a sweat." Tyufia rolled her eyes at him and joined him in looking out the window.

"Yes, but then you would never have met the greatest best friend and first officer you've ever had at the academy, that of course was me, or become one of the youngest admirals in the history of Starfleet."

Zevil rolled his eyes, "That honor belongs to Admiral Kassai, not to me." He gave his first officer a side look, "and I doubt she would put up with your sass like I do. Word around Starfleet is that she has the habit of threatening her subordinates with a trip out an air lock."

"Like you haven't thought of sending me out an airlock before." Said the Betazoid with a laugh. Her face gained a serious look, "No more changing the subject Xavius, what's on your mind?"

After a long moment Zevil sighed, turned, and walked to the table where the model was. Next to the model was a single PADD, Zevil picked it up and handed it to the commander. "Task force omega has asked for our assistance in dealing with the Borg advance in the Gamma Orionis Sector."

Tyufia read through the padd but stopped and looked up at him. "It says Captain Nicholas Martin asked for us by name? We don't even have a ship yet!"

Zevil was about to say something when his combadge chirped. "Commander Sarish to Fleet Admiral Zevil."

Zevil tapped his badge. "Zevil here, what can I do for you commander?"

"We just got word, your new ship will be arriving in one hour."

Zevil smiled at Tyufia, who was also smiling at the news. "Very good commander. Please inform my senior staff to meet me and Commander Utprut in opts for a first look at our new ship."

"Acknowledged Fleet Admiral." Replied Commander Sarish.

Tyufia's black eyes sparkled with excitement. "Let's go see our ship!"

Zevil smiled at her. "You go on ahead. I'll be right behind you."

Tyufia smirked at the Admiral. "Need to brood about the Borg a little while longer." Zevil glared at her but had a smile on his face so she knew no harm was done. Tyufia chuckled as she turned to leave, saying over her shoulder "If you're not in opts in five minutes, I'm going to come and drag you away from your self-reflection."

Zevil smiled as she left, but once the door was closed, his smile was wiped away. "Computer lock the door and deactivate all sensors in this room. Zevil-omega-five-seven-one-one-two." The computer acquiesced and Zevil then looked at the model and concentrated.

Zevil might not be able to juggle two-ton boulders, but he had better than average telekinetic abilities than the average Valixian (his species) and used them on and off the field of battle. He reached out his mind toward the base of the model and the secret mechanism inside. Besides his admiration for Admiral Janeway, there was another reason he had to save this model.

There was a click and the monotone voice of a Starfleet computer spoke "Restricted access. Dual authorization required."

"Zevil-delta-seven-one-nine-nine-six-two."

There was a positive tone, then the computer responded. "First authorization accepted. Secondary authorization phrase required."

Zevil took in a deep breath through his nose and let it out of his mouth. "The Temporal Prime Directive: discuss your experiences with no one."

There was another positive tone and the computer responded again. "Secondary authorization accepted."

A click was heard, then the top half of the saucer section of the model of Voyager opened with a spring-loaded hinge, and revealed that it was not only hollow, but also that it had a circular palm sized device. Zevil took the device out and activated it. A holographic screen appeared showing a Valixian. A **very** familiar looking Valixian.

"Hello Delta recruit… or should I say my past-self." Said Fleet Admiral Xavius Vexius Zevil… to Fleet Admiral Xavius Vexius Zevil. Both Zevil's scowled and said with utter contempt and in unison. "I hate time travel."

* * *

"I am going to strangle that beady eyed Ferengi P'takh!" growled a large, Six three, Klingon in a Starfleet tactical uniform.

The grey furred male Caitian, who was also in a tactical uniform, next to him in the turbolift sighed, not wanting to ask but in the spirit of not seeing Quark or Hadron killed, he asked, "Which Ferengi and what did they do to you K'Thoke?"

Lt. K'Thoke, son of V'Tak, was one of the few Klingon Starfleet officers to fight against the Empire when the War began.

K'Thoke sneered at the memory of the greedy bartender. "It was the one that doesn't own the bar. I told him I wanted a warrior's drink, and that miserable little taHqeq gave me a foul human concoction called prune juice! Then he insulted my intelligence and the honor of one of the Klingon Empires greatest warriors by saying that it was Ambassador Worf's favorite drink when he was stationed here!"

Lt. M'Mutt, the grey Caitian, shook his head at his shipmate's reaction. He was the helmsmen of the Le Fey and was one of the best pilots to come out of the Academy yet. "I'm pretty sure he's telling the truth." said the third occupant in the turbolift, causing them to turn and look at the Betazoid woman. She had honey colored hair and was wearing an all-black version of their uniform and Intel Glasses. Though they couldn't see her eyes, they knew she was a Betazoid because they knew her.

"How would you know that L.C. Zibes?" Asked K'Thoke, his anger shifting to curiosity.

She simply smirked at them, causing M'Mutts face to shift from curious to disbelief. "You're kidding me. Starfleet Intelligence knows what drinks our enemy's and ally's like to drink?

As the lift came to a stop, Lieutenant Commander Asouzi Zibes replied "Kia Kira can never start her morning without her morning Raktajino."

Asouzi was brought on to Zevils senior staff when he was promoted to Vice Admiral. Being a Betazoid, her skills in intelligence gathering and security were some of the best and the newly minted Vice Admiral wanted the best to staff his ship. As they walked into ops, they saw two other members of the senior staff had beat them there. Dr. Citte Vaalm, an average sized Bajoran male with black hair and wearing medical whites, and Lt. Yizura Vel, a blonde trill female science officer, were deep in a discussion about how ketracel white effects none Jem'Hadar but stopped when they saw their crewmates.

"Lieutenants, Lieutenant Commander." Greeted Citte with a smile at the three new comers, "How's your shore leave been?"

K'Thoke was deep in thought but M'Mutt gave Asouzi a side glance. "Oddly enlightening. Apparently, your religious leader needs Klingon coffee to live." Citte gave him an odd look as Yizura and Asouzi chuckled.

"Don't we all?" Yizura said between chuckles.

Before Citte can inquire more about this, the turbolift opened again, this time depositing their first officer. "What's the joke?" she said after seeing two of her subordinates chuckling.

K'Thoke rolled his eyes at his crewmates mirth as he answered her. "Starfleet Intelligence knows the eating and drinking habits of most of the galaxy." Tyufia gave Intel officer a look that said ' _Seriously?'_.

The LC shrugged, "You never know when it'll come in handy." She said with an impish grin causing Yizura to chuckle harder, but she quickly composed herself and turned to Tyufia. "So, what's the word from the Admiral? Any clues about the ship we are about to see?"

Tyufia shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry Lieutenant, I was giving him a report and was going to ask but Sarish called about said ship. I know that when he went to the Earth Space Dock, he took Rupert and Six with him since they're our heads of Engineering and Operations. Where are our, what's the human term? Oil apes?"

"That would be grease monkey, lass." Said a thick Scottish brogue. They looked up to the see an older human man with greying red hair and a female Borg with black pixy cut hair, both were wearing Starfleet Engineering uniform. The woman's facial and hand implants were like another liberated Borg, Seven of Nine, but she had a small scope in place her left eye with, both the implant and the scope, bright green lights coming off them.

"And about the new ship, I canna tell ya. The Admiral has sworn the both of us to secrecy, he didn't want us ruining the surprise." Said Rupert, a Photonic officer and Chief engineer under Admiral Zevil. He was originally one of the EMH mark ones that was repurposed as mine scrubbers, but reprogramed his holomatrix to better suit an engineer, even going so far as to base parts of a new personality on the famous Captain Scott.

Six of Nine, subjunct of unimatrix zero five, is a Borg that was liberated from the Collective by Admiral Zevil when he was still a captain. The cube she was on was destroyed by the U.S.S. _Cardinal_ , Zevils first ship. He found her when he and his away team went to see if there were any unassimilated survivors. He found only Six, who was seriously hurt and whose cortical implants were damaged, cutting her off from the collective. Zevil quickly brought her back to his ship, Dr. Citte returned her to health, and removed most of her implants. When she woke up, she said she was a Starfleet officer who was assimilated years ago. With her old crew and ship gone, Six requested to join Zevils crew and he accepted.

"Oh, come on Rupert!" said Yizura, "You guys have to tell us something! Is it a _Pathfinder_ class? I hear they have an amazing science lab!"

"Hold on Yizura," Said M'Mutt, "Our Captain started off as a tactical officer. We might be getting something that can really pack a punch or that can really fly. Like a _Hestia_ Class Advanced Escort with a Multi-Attack Vector function, that would be quite the ship to pilot."

"Your attempts to discern the class of our new ship are not only incorrect," Said Six, speaking for the first time, "they are irrelevant. Our ship will be arriving shortly. I believe this can be seen as a lesson in patience." With that last statement, Six gave a small smug smile.

"Indeed, it is!" Said Zevil as he entered ops. "How was everyone's impromptu shore leave?"

K'Thoke stood to attention, "I have discovered a drink that tests a warrior's stamina, it is called prune juice. I think you should try it, sir."

For just a fraction of a second, Zevil had a look of knowing horror, but quickly schooled his features and smiled at K'Thoke. "Sounds interesting, Lieutenant, but I'm not sure that my biology can process it. My species has a hard time digesting some earth fruits."

Citte had a thoughtful look on his face. "Actually Admiral, I'm fairly sure that your people ca-" At a look from Zevil that practically shouted _shut up_ , Citte abruptly did just that.

"Now," Zevil looked to his senior staff as a somber expression came onto his face as he looked to his senior staff. "We have all been through quite a lot together. Klingon warmongers, crazed genetic augmentation scientists, Tal Shiar extremists, Orion slavers, and, more recently, temporally displaced Dominion forces. In all those missions we have never lost a ship. We came close several times, but we never lost a ship.

"The _U.S.S. Le Fey_ was a Galaxy Class Cruiser and was a fine ship that was also our home. I did not want to give the order to leave her, but I knew if I didn't, we would have lost every single one of the six thousand souls on her." When Zevil was trying to decide what to do at that moment in time, he remembered the words of Ambassador Spock: ' _The needs of the many, out weigh the needs of the few_ '.

That had been the deciding factor for him and he gave the order. "We still lost people, but we not only survived, we were able to reclaim this station and perhaps create new diplomatic avenues with the Dominion after returning one of their Founders."

"Admiral," Said Sarish from her console, "It's two minutes out." Zevil nodded and turned back to his crew. "And now it's time for a new chapter in our journey together. We've been given a dangerous mission, we'll be up against one of the Federations greatest enemies, and we will need a ship that can take them on."

He nodded to Sarish and she activated the view screen. On the screen was an enormous Federation starship with an angular saucer section that was attached to the star drive section by two pylons.

"Is that an _Odyssey_ class?" asked Yizura in confusion.

"No that's an _Endeavor_ class." Said M'Mutt in disbelief. "It's supposed to be one of the best tactical ships in the fleet."

"Its even better than that laddie!" Rupert said excitedly, "The Admiral sprung for all the bells and whistle for this fine lady! Reinforced absorptive shielding, Slipstream drive, transwarp capability, rapid repair worker bee system, super charged weapon systems, Chevron separation, a flagship tactical computer, and it comes with an _Aquarius_ Class Escort!" Rupert sighed dreamily, "She is a beauty."

"Indeed." Said Zevil with a proud smile for his new ship. His future was complicated, his past even more so, but his present was looking very good. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I proudly present: The Federation Starship _Hades_ , our new home." He looked back to his crew with the same amount of pride. "So, shall we take her for a spin?"

* * *

AN: Don't worry, Q has gone back to the continuum for now, it's just little ol' me. I know most of my followers were expecting another chapter of Spider-Overlord, which you will be getting soon, but I have had several ideas knocking around in my cavernous cranium and need to get them out before they dislodged some deeply Buried childhood trauma. I've always been fascinated by the story of Star Trek ever since watching the next generation, but after watching Voyager and playing Star Trek Online, did this story truly take shape in my mind. That being said, I am not all knowing when it comes to Star Trek facts and I will do my best to get them right, but there is only so much that Wikipedia can get me, so please be patient and if you see a mistake, please let me know nicely. I would also like to promote the stories of MaliceUnchained, who gave me permission to name drop his Admiral Kassai, and Kretolus, they have amazing stories and they were the inspiration for this story. There will be more stories to come, but until next time, I bid you adieu.

AN2: Took MaliceUnchained's advice to heart and made some changes in the structure and made some small revisions while I was at it.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Salutations and Bienvenue! Q's interruption made me forget a few things last chapter (which has been edited, sorry about that), but I'll rectify that now.

Disclaimer: I own jack diddly, with the exception for the crew of the _Hades_ and a few other oc's personalities, but their physical appearance come from STO's character creation setup.

Also want to thank my dear friend, MaliceUnchained, for his review, suggestions, and his story that inspired me to write this fic. Check out his stories, they're amazing!

One more thing and I'll shut my trap, I realized while writing this chapter that I forgot to mention what rank Six of Nine is. I've corrected that in this chapter.

After informing the rest of the crew, Zevil and his senior staff made their way to the transporter pad in Ops. As they got into position, Tyufia had a thought and voiced it. "Did Starfleet just send a skeleton crew with the _Hades_? I know that we have a cease fire agreement with the Klingons, but there are still dangers from Earth Space Dock to here."

"Not to worry Commander." Said Zevil as he turned to the transporter tech, telling them "Energize." The tech nodded, and, with a shimmer of lights, they were disappearing from DS9, "I left my ship in the capable hands of very dear old friends." Before Tyufia can ask who, they're nothing more than atoms flying through space to the teleporter pad on board the _Hades_ , where the old friends are waiting for them, all three in a line facing the pad.

They all wore the all black uniform of Starfleet Intelligence and were all women, but that was where the similarities ended. The one on the far right was Bajoran, taller than K'Thoke by Three centimeters, had noticeable muscle tone, brown hair cut short, and Lieutenant Commander Pips on her collar. The one on the left was an average Aenar female with short hair, naturally blind eyes, and had Commander pips on her collar. The one in the middle was a female Trill with long dark purple hair and Captain Pips on her collar.

"Tiny!?" Said Tyufia in surprised glee at the sight of the Bajoran, before she launched herself at her, wrapping her arms around her neck, her legs around her waist, and kissed her senseless as the other woman wrapped her arms around her waist. Lieutenant Commander Ejpiz Tynizi was on course to become a fine tactical officer, with aspirations of joining M.A.C.O., but was approached by Starfleet Intelligence to use her tactical knowledge for their missions under Captain Thaxci Vex. Before she went into Starfleet Intelligences training program, however, she met a certain Betazoid and fell head over heels for her (and vice versa of course).

Captain Jicsi Vex, the middle woman, smiled at the two before she turned to Zevil, "Please tell me you're not about to kiss me too." Jicsi was the sixth host of the Vex symbiont and has always been an operative for Starfleet Intelligence all throughout her lives. It was a requirement for a potential host of the Vex symbiont to not only be an operative of Starfleet Intelligence, but to excel at their Intelligence training. They could be in any other class of training: tactical, engineering, or science, but they needed to be in "The Company".

Jicsi chose science, with a specialty in the medical sciences. She was serving as the Chief Medical officer on Vex's previous hosts ship when they were ambushed by a Tal Shiar taskforce. They got away but Captain Thaxci Vex, the previous host, both her and the Symbiont were critically injured. Jicsi tried to save both, but when it was looking grim, Thaxci ordered her to save the Symbiont and named her the next host. With the help of the ships EMH, the surgery was a success. After that, she was promoted and given her own command.

"While I am, of course, happy to see you Vex," Said Zevil with a smile as he points to the still kissing couple, "but I am never going to be that happy to see you." Besides Tyufia, Jicsi was one of Zevils oldest friends from the Academy. They had wanted to serve together, but Jicsi had decided to go into Starfleet Intelligence and become the next Vex host. Although happy that his friend was reunited with her love, Zevil decided enough was enough and loudly cleared his throat at the couple, causing them to break apart, one looking very embarrassed (Tynizi) while the other looked innocent, as though butter wouldn't melt in her mouth (Tyufia, obviously). "Hello, Lieutenant Commander Ejpiz, Commander Islop."

"Always a pleasure to 'see' you, Fleet Admiral." Commander Zasva Islop, with an amused smile on her face. She was an Aenar and Vex's first officer. Her story was much like Tynizi's, but unlike where Tynizi was going to become a M.A.C.O., Zasva wanted to go into a Command position, but Starfleet Intelligence knew that with her skills in telepathy that she would be an excellent interrogator, so they sent Captain Thaxci Vex to recruit her. While she agreed with her superiors about her skills as an interrogator, she also thought that she would be good in a command position, so she talked with Starfleet Intelligence and they agreed to have Zasva trained in both Command and Intelligence.

"(Ahem) Yes, it's very nice to see you too, sir." Said a very red faced Tynizi. Tyufia had a cheeky grin on her face as she stood on her tip toes and kissed her girlfriend's cheek, causing Tynizi to blush harder, Zevil to eye roll, and everyone else to chuckle. Then Tyufia noticed something and looked around at her surroundings. "This doesn't look like your average transporter room." Said Tyufia as she turned in a small circle.

"That's because it's not Commander." Said Vex as the other new arrivals got off the pad. "This is actually the _Hades_ 'bridge." The bridge was oval shaped and large, there was a smaller oval area where the bridge stations were set up with holographic screens and interfaces with tactical, engineering, and flight data on them. There was a raised platform where the captain, first officers, and second officer chairs faced a flat view screen. There were stairs that went down to a lower section with more holographic screen and interfaces, these dedicated to scientific data.

"This bridge is amazing." Said M'Mutt as he went to one of the helm control stations at the front of the bridge and pressed a few commands to bring up flight control information. "From these two consoles, we can control both the saucer section and the main body of the ship. She won't win any speed records, but with the offensive and defensive power we have along with our _Aquarius_ class escort, that's practically a non-issue."

"I agree with M'Mutt in reference to the ships armaments." Said K'Thokes voice, coming from the tactical station at the raised lip at the back of the bridge. "Morphogenic Polaron beam array with three sixty degree targeting, Quantum phase torpedoes, Delphic Antiproton beam array, and a Trilithium Tricobolt weapon on our fore section and a Tetryon beam array, Quantum torpedoes, a mass-producing missile launcher, and a Chronometic Polaron beam array on our aft section." He looked up from his station at the others, the fire of a Klingon worrier in his eyes. "This is a worthy vessel."

"Qapla', son of V'Tak." Said Zevil as he took in his new bridge as he stood in the very center of it. "She is very worthy, and it is time for her to prove it, but first let's get a few formalities out of the way." Zevil's face grew serious as he turned to face Vex.

"Agreed Admiral." Vex said, with equal seriousness as she picked up a padd that was sitting in the Captain's chair and read from it, "To Captain Jicsi Vex, Commanding Officer, _U.S.S. Hades_. Stardate 86375.88. You are hereby requested and required to relinquish command of your vessel to Fleet Admiral Xavius Vexius Zevil, Commanding Officer, _U.S.S. Le Fey_ as of this date. Signed, Fleet Admiral Jorel Quinn."

"Captain Jicsi Vex, I hereby relieve you of command." Zevil intoned solemnly.

"I stand relieved, Fleet Admiral Zevil." She said in a matching tone as she stood to attention, before relaxing her posture, cracking a smile, and saying, "Besides, as nice as this ship is, I prefer mine." She tapped her combadge, "Captain Vex to the _Quinzel_ , you're clear." The proximity alert sounded and on the view screen, a _Scryer_ class Intel Science vessel shimmered into existence.

"Time to hit the space ways, wish we had more time to chat, but SI has a mission for us." She smiled brightly at Zevil, "It was good to see you Xavius." She turned to Tynizi, who hadn't left Tyufias side, with a sympathetic smile, "Lieutenant Commander Ejpiz, you are relieved of duty while we restock the _Quinzel_. You have two hours, make them count."

"The same goes for you too, Commander Utprut." Said Zevil to his first officer, "We'll restock and have the rest of the crew on board without you, but I expect you here in that chair beside me by the time we leave." He gave her gave a teasing grin, "I'd hate to leave you after we just got this new ship."

They both saluted their commanding officers before making their way to the turbolift. "Come on Tiny, you can help me decided how to decorate my quarters." Said Tyufia as the lift doors opened and they walked in, but as the doors closed, she smirked "You can also help me break in the bed." Tynizis response was cut off as the doors closed.

With the resupplying of the ship underway, Zevil quickly retrieved his model from his quarters on DS9 and went back to his ready room where he had stacks of padds waiting for him at his desk. _'I wanted to become an admiral so soon, because… why?'_ he though as he sat down at his desk, a cup of Valaxian sweet citrus tea in his hand. Then he looked at the model of _Voyager_ a slightly sour expression on his face. _'Oh, right. I was predisposed to my fate.'_

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _ **Starfleet Academy**_

 _He had just finished his phaser exercise-class, had just ended the program, and was turning around to leave when he almost collided with himself. Saying he was shocked to see another him would be an understatement, but instead of freaking out, he stayed calm and did a surface scan of the other Zevils mind. He received only his own memories, so he wasn't a hologram or a changeling, he could have been an Undine, but given he was just a cadet that was not likely and given that his thoughts weren't malevolent, he wasn't from the Mirror Universe. With the red, black, and gold uniform and the fleet admiral bars on his collar, there was only one possibility and Zevil voiced it: "You're from the future."_

 _His past-self smiled at that, "I remember doing that: surface scan of my mind, going through all the possibilities, taking my attire into consideration before finally coming to the only conclusion." The smile soon disappeared "We don't have much time, I'm here as part of a special mission from the Temporal Intelligence Agency, called the Delta Recruit program, to prepare and have an advantage in an upcoming war with a technologically advanced raise called the Iconians."_

 _Zevil (present) had a thoughtful look on his face as he asked, "I suppose if this is a mission from Temporal Intelligence, whatever changes we make to the time line are either beneficial or negligible, so what is it you want me to do?" A part of him was slightly outraged that a future version of himself would be part of something that could do harm to the timeline, it's not like this was James T. Kirks day when they would go back in time at the drop of a hat._

 _Now he wasn't blind, there had been times that time travel was necessary and beneficial, the future Admiral Janeway going to help her younger self and the crew of_ Voyager _to get back home, while also destroying the Borg Queen and one of their Transwarp network hubs for example, but there was also instances like the Guardian of Forever debacle that nearly whipped all of existence if Captain Kirk and Spock hadn't made the necessary corrections to the timeline. He reeled in his anger though, knowing that any version of him would have the same qualms as well and take that into account before doing something like this._

 _Zevil (Future) gave him a device, "This is called a Tesseract Communications Receiver, it can be used to receive transmissions from any temporal coordinates, it will allow you to get in touch with temporal agent Philip Crey, who will be your direct contact. It will also give you prerecorded transmissions from me that have secondary objectives to accomplish on certain missions that Starfleet will give you. I can't tell you which missions, what I (We? Damn time travel) and Temporal Intelligence are doing is already a risk to the time line." He gave his younger self a dead serious look "You must check it every time you receive a new mission and you must remember the Temporal Prime Directive: discuss your experiences with no one."_

" _I doubt I'm the only one of these Delta Recruits, who are the others? Will I be able to contact them or receive aid from them and vice versa?" He asked, figuring he knew the answer to the last question is if the risk was already high, but wondering how high that risk was._

" _I'm afraid beyond Agent Crey and my recordings, you can not have contact with any other Delta recruit. I know how that sounds and I wish didn't have to be this way, but Temporal Intelligence was very clear, no contact with any other recruit or we could damage the time line." Suddenly, a chirp from future Zevil's combadge sounds followed by a low gravelly voice. "Sir, we need to bring you back. Prepare for temporal transport." The future Zevil turns to his younger self._

" _Remember: check the device and the Temporal Prime Directive." And with that he was gone in a swirl blue and white light._

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

After that Zevil had gotten his first command, the _U.S.S. Cardinal_ , and was sent to Admiral Quinn to receive his first mission. On the way he sought out Agent Crey and confirmed his future self's story. It's all well and good to go by 'if you can't trust yourself, then who can you trust', but given the Starfleet's history with doppelgangers, he thought it might be wise to fact check…himself.

He found Crey and received his confirmation that this was indeed a legitimate TI operation and that the device was one of theirs. With that sorted, he started his Starfleet career, which was fast tracked thanks to his success rate and the added intel and Iconian technology he would find on his missions. There was only one aberration in the mission objectives, and that was a full mission directly from Temporal Intelligence that required him to go to a section of space where a Borg cube had been sighted in and to bring something that was on it back to Starfleet.

Zevil went there, his crew under the assumption that it was solely a reconnaissance mission, but that changed when the cube they were looking for attacked them. They were able to destroy it, but fortunately there was enough left to send an away team on to look for the item in question. Zevil had no idea that the item in question was in fact a person, Six of Nine. Needless to say, he was not happy with Crey.

 _ **-Flash back-**_

 **U.S.S. Cardinal** _ **ready room**_

" _You had no right!" Captain Zevil hollered at the screen with Crey on it. "You had no right to keep information like that from! If I had known that there was someone on that cube that I needed to be saved, then I would have had my ship shoot to disable not to destroy!"_

" _We're aware of that captain," said Crey in a placating tone, "But our historical records show that you destroyed that Cube, and that you were able to save and liberate one drone from the Collective. I'm sorry for the deception Captain, but it was necessary." Even through the subspace transmission, Zevil could tell that Crey meant what he was saying._

" _I will concede that it was necessary to maintain the timeline, but I could have mitigated the damage, destroyed most of it without endangering the life of that drone!" Zevil was normally a very calm and collected individual, but needless destruction and death when it could be lessened or outright avoided was something that got his dander up. "I almost killed that woman, not even counting the other drones I did kill!"_

" _No, I'm sorry to say, you couldn't have, Captain Zevil." Said a new voice. Crey moved off screen and in his place was an average looking man with brown hair and with slight scaring on his face wearing a black uniform. He had a sympathetic air about him, but also an unwavering determination to see his mission through._

" _Daniels. Am I to assume that this is part of the Temporal Cold War?" Zevil said with a slight sneer. He had worked with Daniels before on a more public temporal mission as part of a war that was being wagged across the timeline called the Temporal Cold War. Zevil liked Daniels, they normally got along well, but Zevil was furious at being manipulated._

" _Yes and no." said Daniels simply. "The outcome of the Iconian War effects the timeline in numerous ways that I am not at liberty to tell you." Daniels face grew very serious "If the Federation and its allies fail to stop the Iconians, not only will the Federation fall, but so will the rest of the universe. Again, we're sorry for the deception, but ultimately its for the greater good."_

 _ **-Flashback end-**_

Zevil still didn't like the fact that he had been manipulated, but he pressed on with his mission, because damn it if the two of them weren't right. He didn't like or approve of their methods sometimes, but he knew that in wars like this, wars waged against a highly advanced and powerful race and a war waged across the timeline, you needed to do what was necessary to ensure victory, so that peace can be restored. But what was that human saying? Ah, yes: 'The road to hell was paved with good intentions.'

Shaking himself, both mentally and physically, Zevil placed the padd he had in his hand down. He had finished half of his tea and only gotten through a third of the stacks on his desk before the morose hands of memory had gripped him. He stood up and had decided that it was time to see what the ETD was, when the subject of one of those memories, Six, walked in with a padd in hand. "Admiral, I have a progress report for you on the ships readiness for departure." She said as she offered the padd to Zevil, who walked over to her and took it.

As he read over the padd, Six gave a short summery. "The crew aboard the station that will be continuing under your command are on board the ship, the restocking of supplies is at eighty seven percent completion, Lieutenant Commander Zibes has done a full security sweep of the ship with no anomalies or security breaches except for a tacking and monitoring device of Ferengi design, she has informed station security, and Chief Rupert has finished a preliminary check of the ships engines and auxiliary systems, saying that, and this is a direct quote, 'she be a tidy lass and ready for her first voyage with her captain'." This last part was said with one of Six's small smiles.

"Excellent work, Six, I would expect nothing less from my chief of Operations and my second officer." Said Zevil as he sat back down he placed the padd down with the rest that he has yet to finish, giving the padds a dirty look. "I hate to sound like a cliché, but if they ever offer to make you an Admiral, Six, tell them no. Even if they give you a beautiful ship like this," he pointed all around him before he pointed at the padds, "the paper work is not worth it."

Six gave him a slightly bemused look, "I will keep that in mind sir," She gestured to the padds, "shall I leave you to the rewards of your rank or would you rather-" Before she finished her question, Zevil gulped down the rest of his tea, stood up, and walked over to her after putting the mug into the recycler "we take a tour of the _Aquarius_ escort before we depart the system? I suppose I have my answer."

"A splendid idea, Lieutenant Commander, lead the way." Zevil smiled at her as she proceeded him out the door and into the turbolift.

Zevil enjoyed walking through the halls of his new ship, he of course had done it before with Admiral Quinn, but it wasn't the same. The _Hades_ wasn't in drydock being assembled, it was here in space and ready for adventure. _'With my track record, there will be plenty of adventure.'_ He thought as he walked towards the far aft section where the _Aquarius_ class escort, the _U.S.S. Fury_ , was docked.

As he and Six walked, nodding hello to the crewmen that they past along the way, Zevil decided to bring up part of what he was thinking about earlier. "Six, may I ask you something?" Six glanced at him before nodding at him. "Do you ever think about the day that we met?" at another questioning look from the Borg, he clarified, "It was on my mind earlier. Since the destruction of the _Le Fey_ , I've been going over every decision I've made, not in regret, but in a need to know that I did the right thing." He said as they entered

Six was quit for a moment before she spoke up, "May I speak freely Admiral?" Zevil nodded and she continued, "When I first came to aboard the Cube, I was momentarily panicked when I didn't hear the voices of the Collective and I wanted them back," she closed her eye and hugged herself as she shuddered at the memory of that moment of silence, "but then my memories of my former life returned, I realized that I was free, and then I saw you and Dr. Citte. Do you remember what I said to you then?" He did and sometimes he still heard them in his nightmares. Those words were what fueled his anger at the two Time agents.

She opened her eye and looked at him. "I asked you to help me." She said in a small voice, before she stood up straight and regain her customary steal to her eye and voice. "And you did. So yes, I do think of that day sometimes, but while it may be slightly unpleasant, I also look at it as the day you gave me a new start to my life. I will never be Lorelei Green again and I never wish to be a drone again, but I will live this life as the individual who came from the destruction of those lives." Zevil said nothing to that but smiled at her as the doors opened and they made their way to the _Fury._

"I wish we had more than just two hours together." Said Tyufia to Tynizi as they walked towards the teleporter room, hand in hand. She had a fleeting thought about professionalism and PDA, but then she thought _'Screw it we're both off duty right now, plus I don't know when I'll see her again.'_ They had spent their time together wisely, setting up her quarters, catching up, and, well, "catching up". They talked through subspace transmissions when they could, but subspace wasn't the same as seeing the one you love face to face and often Tynizis missions were top secret and staying under the radar was paramount.

Tynizi gave her an understanding look and gave her hand a sympathetic squeeze. "I know Fia. I would love it for it to be different, but we both knew what we were signing up for when went into Starfleet." At Tyufias raised eyebrow, she laughed, "Okay, I wanted to be a M.A.C.O. when I met you and had no idea that SI wanted me, but when Captain Vex approached me about joining, how could I say no?"

"You couldn't, and I would never ask you to. I love you too much to do that to you." Tyufia said as they entered the transporter room. They had met at the 602 club, the small officers bar that was on campus. Their meeting was a twist on an old cliché: it was the standard damsel is being harassed by a less than desirable suiter and is saved by a better suiter. Now this trope usually has the more masculine of the pair saving the feminine, but the twist was that it was Tyufia, the more feminine but more assertive, who did the saving of Tynizi, the masculine but softer spoken.

Tynizi had just wanted to get a drink to unwind after taking her heavy weapons training exam when she was approached by a male Klingon cadet, who had witnessed her proficiency with a disruptor assault minigun during the practical portion of her exam and who had imbibed too much blood wine, decided to try and court her. While Tynizi is fierce on the battle field, she was far less so off it, and so was the case when she tried, unsuccessfully, to wave off the advances of this erstwhile suiter. She was starting to panic, when out of nowhere Tyufia sauntered over, saying "There you are darling!", and placed a searing kiss on the gentle giantess, giving the Klingon a look that screamed: 'Back off! She is mine!'

Finally getting the hint, the disgruntled man left the still kissing women for better and more willing prospects. When he was gone, Tyufia broke the kiss and apologized to Tynizi for the unorthodox rescue, trying really hard not to giggle at the dreamy look on the other woman's face, utterly failing when Tynizi said "Anytime." Blushing at how that sounded, Tynizi insisted on buying her a drink in thanks, which Tyufia scoffed in mock outrage saying that after a kiss like that, she deserved dinner or maybe breakfast, and the flirting, as well as the relationship, went on from there.

"I love you too, Fia." Tynizi said stopping at the transpoter pad to take the Betazoid in her arms, leaning in to give her a kiss but stopped short when she saw something behind her. Giving the Bajoran a confused look, Tyufia took her own look behind herself and saw the blushing transporter tech looking at something at his station very hard, trying not to look up at his commanding officer in the arms of her paramour.

' _Oh look, there goes those thoughts of professionalism and PDA as they're shot-out the torpedo tube.'_ Tyufia thought. "Thank you, Ensign, I'll take care of transporting this officer back to her ship." She said as dignified as she could with her arms still wrapped around her girlfriend's neck, who was also now blushing like the Ensign. The Ensign nodded and practically ran out of the transporter room, but not fast enough that Tyufia didn't pick up a stray thought of his:'I really need to get a girlfriend'.

"That was almost as bad as the bridge earlier." Said Tynizi with a small chuckle as she rested her forehead against Tyufias when she looked back at her. Tyufia also giggled as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. She had never thought that she would fall so hard for this woman when she saw a gorgeous woman being pestered by a brutish Klingon across the bar while waiting for Zevil but was so happy that she did. It wasn't just physical, although the fact that Tynizi had washboard abs and could burst a melon with her thighs was defiantly not a drawback, she was also funny, kind, and loved Tyufia for who she was and with her whole being.

"You better come back to me alive and in one piece." Tyufia then kissed her, telepathically sending all her love to the tall woman, deepening the kiss when she felt the other woman did the same over the established link. When they broke for air, Tyufia stood on her tiptoes and whispered in a husky and still slightly breathless voice "And that's an order, Lieutenant Commander." Finishing her statement with a kiss below her ear.

Tynizi pulled her tightly to her and buried her face in the other woman's neck, whispering "Yes ma'am." When they pulled apart, both woman had eyes full of unshed tears as they got into position, one on the transporter pad and the other at the controls. With a final back and forth of their love for one another through their telepathic link, for they didn't trust themselves to not back down if they spoke, Tyufia imputed the coordinates for the _Quinzels_ transporter room and sent her love back to her ship.

AN: Bit of a sad note to end on, but it had to be done, my dear readers. I was going to make this chapter longer, but I thought 4881 words was good enough to get out to you guys. I hoped you liked Vex and the two officers she brought onto the _Hades_ , I loved writing and giving them voices outside of my head (they needed to get out, they were arguing with the other voices).

I should let you all know that I am a straight male that has no experience writing a lesbian relationship, so please bear with me and if I write out a scene that is offensive or wrong in some way, please let me know and give me constructive criticism. All I know about writing scenes like this from other fanfictions (SuperCorp needs to be canon! I still feel cheated that SwanQueen wasn't!) and from a really good story called 'Black Blade Blues'. Till next time, I bid you adieu!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Salutations and bienvenue! To any of my followers reading this, you might have noticed that I'm getting chapters out for this story much faster than I would for any of my other stories. The reason isn't quite clear to me either if I'm being honest. It might be because this is new, it might be that it's a different kind of story, or it might because unlike my other stories, this one doesn't have any written downed plans for it, so its fresher in my mind.

Whatever the reason is, I love writing it! Not that I love Spider-Overlord or Breaking Point or any of my other fics any less! I love all my children equally! Well except for Villains Tale, but we don't talk about that one. But enough of my blathering! On with the story!

Oh! And to the guest reviewer who pointed out the spelling error in this stories summary, thank you.

* * *

Taking a moment to compose herself she decided to take a look around their other ship. Instead of walking all the way to the _Fury's_ docking port, Tyufia decided to use the transporter. After imputing the commands into the computer and getting onto the transporter pad, she was in the _Fury's_ transporter room and made her way onto the main bridge, where she was surprised to see M'Mutt at the ships helm control with his back to her. "Inspecting our other ship lieutenant?" she asked with a touch of humor in her voice.

M'Mutt stood to attention and turned around to face his commanding officer. "Couldn't resist Commander. The _Hades_ is remarkable, but for someone who went thought Starfleet's Pilot training the _Fury's_ superior maneuverability makes it a dream to fly. Warp nine point ninety-seven with a base turn rate of twenty. I don't mind telling you Commander, I would love to fly this ship." He said, neither he or Commander Utprut noticing that they had two others join them on the bridge.

"Ah, good your both here." They turned to see Zevil, with Six right behind him, coming in though the entry way that led to one of the ships docking entrances. One of the crewmen on the ship shouted, "Captain on deck!" and everyone saluted him. "At ease." He ordered, and they resumed their previous tasks with M'Mutt and Tyufia walking up to the Admiral. _'Are you all right?'_ Zevil asked telepathically to Tyufia, who gave a faint nod to him in answer. He gave her a small smile before frowning. "I received a report that Lieutenant Commander Ejpiz returned to the _Quinzel_ two minutes ago, how did you get here before me?"

Tyufia gave him a smug grin. "I used the teleporter like a smart person." Her smile grew when Zevil grumbled something that sounded like 'slacking cheater' under his breath. "Hey, I'm not the captain of the _Hades_ , you are, which means that you need to know every nook and cranny of her." She expected to hear more grumbling from her captain, what she got was an evil smile growing on his face.

"You're right," he said, evil smile still on his face, "As the captain of the _Hades_ I do 'know every nook and cranny of her'. Which is why I expect the captain of the _Fury_ to know her ship just as well." He then turned his gaze to M'Mutt, "As well as her helms men." At both of their shocked looks he full on grinned at them.

"Can-" squeaked Tyufia, stopping when she heard herself and after quickly clearing her throat continued her thought, "Can you please clarify that, sir? I'm not sure I fully understand." That wasn't true. It was pretty clear what he was saying but she needed to absolutely clear about what her commanding officer just said to her.

"Then I will say it plainly Commander: Whenever we send out the _Fury_ during missions, you, Commander Utprut, will command her with Lieutenant M'Mutt as her pilot." Zevil said in what the senior staff and crew called his 'Captain voice'. He only used it during missions, delivering reports to Starfleet command, and when he's speaking to an enemy combatant, but that last one had a shot of ice running through it.

' _By the four deities he's serious!'_ thought Tyufia with elation. She always knew that she would get her own command, but she never expected for it to happen now! She was happy serving under Zevil, he was her friend and a fine commanding officer, but she wanted to command her own ship and her own crew. There was just one problem, a tiny usually mute voice in the back of her mind that asked, _Am I ready?_

"Now when your ship is docked aboard the _Hades_ , it will be under my command and you both will resume your duties as my first officer and helmsmen respectfully." He looked sadly at his long-time friend, "I tried to get command to give you the promotion you deserved, but their argument was that while the _Fury_ was docked, it would be part of the _Hades_ and thus under my command." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "I really did try Tyufia, I am sorry."

She smiled at him, nodded, and was about to voice her understanding when M'Mutt interjected. "I'm sorry to interrupt, and I am very happy that you went to bat for Commander Utprut, but can we get back to the part where I'm flying this ship?" Like Commander Utprut, M'Mutt could not believe his good fortune to not only flying a ship like the _Hades_ , but now he would be flying the _Fury_ too?! Just as his captain, M'Mutt had a fascination for one of the Voyager alums, the now Captain Tom Paris in fact, and took Starfleet's Pilot specialization training to be more like the famous pilot.

Zevil gave his helmsmen a bemused look, "Of course you're flying this ship, you're my best pilot and while I firmly believe that the _Hades_ is one of the best ships in the fleet, your talents would be wasted flying her when you could be flying this ship when we send her out." When Zevil had decided to add the _Aquarius_ docking section to his ship, he could only think of two people on his crew that he would want commanding and flying the _Fury_ , and that was the two officers in front of him.

"Thank you, Admiral," M'Mutt said standing straight, "I won't let you or the crews of the _Hades_ and the _Fury_ down, sir." He was truly honored to know that his captain thought so highly of his abilities after what happened to the _Le Fey_.

Like Zevil, most of the crew and senior staff blamed themselves for the destruction of their old ship. Many of those doubts sounding like ' _I could have saved her if I had gotten the shields back online faster'_ or ' _if only I had tried that flight maneuver'_ or ' _maybe if I hadn't dropped that plasma spanner we would have made it'_ , and there was that one ensign who thought ' _If I had chosen wheat bread instead white bread for my morning toast then everything would have been fine!'_ He was currently staying on DS9, receiving mandatory counseling visits until a Starfleet medical vessel could pick him up and take him to a mental healthcare facility.

"I feel the same way sir, I might not have the rank yet, but I will captain this ship to the best of my ability." She said trying to mimic Zevils 'Captain voice', which earned her a raised eyebrow from her captain, which she smirked at in response. "Besides," she commented in a chipper voice, "if I left, you'd be lost without me." Her face contorted in a look of over exaggerated horror, "I'm actually worried what'll happen when I'm on the _Fury_!"

"Your fear is unnecessary Commander." Said Six, speaking for the first time. "The Admiral will be just fine." Zevil stood up straight and proud, a smug look on his face at Six's words. "I will still be on the bridge with him should he decide to do something foolish." She gave her small smile and the others laughed as Zevils shoulders slumped and he glared at them.

"Command should consider making 'poking fun at your captain' into a court martial-able offence." Zevil grumbled as the others continued to laugh, but he soon smiled and joined in at laughing at his own expense. "All right you three, lets head up to the bridge. We should be ready to go soon, and I want us all at our stations when we head out." He said as he turned to leave, not missing the fact that Tyufia was headed to the transporter room. "Wrong way commander. We're **all** walking to the bridge." With a slump of her shoulders, Tyufia acquiesced to her captains wishes.

* * *

"All stations sound off." Zevil said from the captain's seat, Tyufia seated at his right while Six was at his left. All crew and supplies were now on board, and they were getting ready to leave DS9 and head out.

"Tactical, ready." Said K'Thoke from his station on the upper lip of the bridge.

"Aye sir, engineering is ready." Said Rupert at one of the stations to the right of Zevil.

"Science is ready to go." Said Yizura at the science station below and at the front of the bridge.

"Operations is ready Admiral." Said Six from beside him as she brought up a holo graphic screen in front of her.

"Security is ready captain." Said Asouzi at the station on the other station beside of K'Thokes.

"Helm is ready and awaiting your orders to request clearance to begin disembarking procedures." Said M'Mutt from his place at the ships helm.

"Very well. Contact docking control and request clearance." Zevil said feeling a jolt of excitement. This would be his first voyage aboard this ship and it was taking all his will power and self-control to not just call the order to engage.

"This is Lieutenant M'Mutt of the _U.S.S. Hades_ to Deep Space Nine docking control." Said M'Mutt as he opened a channel to the station. "Requesting clearance to disembark from the station."

"This is Deep Space Nine docking control," Said a female voice over the comms, " _Hades_ , you are clear. Go with the Prophets." M'Mutt disembarked the ship from the station and moved them into position to energize.

"We are in position and awaiting our heading sir." Everyone perked up at finally being told where they were going except for Tyufia, who already knew where they were going.

"Set course for the Burgus system, in the Gamma Orionis Sector in the Beta Quadrant." Everyone was taken aback to here that. They knew that Borg had been spotted in that area and to get there they would need to cross Romulan Star Empire territory, which had been more treacherous then usual with the death of Hakeev and the disappearance of Sela.

M'Mutt turned back to the console and imputed the course. "Course set. Awaiting your orders to depart the system."

"Go to Maximum warp and as soon as we reach the Neutral zone, initiate slipstream drive." Said Zevil with a determined air about them. "I don't want to be in Star Empire space for longer than necessary." M'Mutt nodded and in a matter of moments they were flying through the stars, no one noticing the eager look in K'Thokes eyes.

"Wa'logh neH latlhpu'vaD maq qargh." Said K'Thoke in a proud voice. Everyone looked at him in confusion. He looked right back at them and answered their unasked question. "It is the Klingon translation for a quote from one of Earth poets, William Shakespeare." He said in a somewhat superior voice. "It is from his play 'Henry V': Once more onto the breach."

With the ship on its way, Zevil called a meeting of the senior staff to discuss their new mission. Zevil was at the head of the table in the _Hades_ ' conference room with Tyufia, Rupert, K'Thoke, and Yizura on his right while Six, Asouzi, M'Mutt, and Dr. Citte on his left.

"We have been asked by Captain Nicholas Martin of Task Force Omega to look into the Borg advance in the Gamma Orionis Sector. We have also received information that Tal Shiar ships have been spotted in this sector." Said Zevil from the head of the table, "Captain Martin, Command, and myself want to know what they're doing out there." Zevil's voice grew cold as his mind went back to the past incursions he had had with the Tal Shiar, specifically his dealings with Hakeev and Sela.

He wasn't like most of the galaxy when it came to Romulans, he trusted the Republic, but when it came to the Star Empire he remained skeptical, and when it came to those two, he trusted rabid targs over them. They had done more harm than good for their empire, especially in their final moments. He was there, on Brea III, when Hakeev was killed by Obisek and was on the _Le Fey_ with his crew when Sela disappeared into that huge Iconian Gate, both leaving the Star Empire in shambles.

He and Hakeev had clashed several times during Zevils career, it was a given seeing as Hakeev was a willing pawn of the Iconians and Zevil a Delta recruit who was trying to weaken the Iconians bid for the galaxy, but it wasn't until Nopada prime that he truly hated Hakeev. Hakeev had lured thousands of people with a distress signal coming from a satellite above the planet that would trap any ship that would come near it in a tractor beam, forcing the crew to come aboard and switch it off, only to find one of their crew missing once they beamed back to their ship.

The missing crewmate would find themselves in Hakeev's coliseum where he tested their durability against vicus animals and other people they had captured. Zevil had found himself in that very position but had escaped with the help of a Reman he had helped before on Nimbus called Salmek, only to be betrayed and sold out to by him to Hakeev. Zevil would have died if his crew hadn't gotten his signal and beamed him out of there.

"We will need to have both the ships and our personal shields on a constantly and randomly changing frequency." Said K'Thoke, his face grim but is voice was filled with steal. "So too should we do the same for the ships weapons."

"And it might be wise to break out the Anti-Borg weapons from the armory and pass them out amongst the crew in case we're boarded." Said Asouzi her brow furrowed in thought, as she looked at all the angles and looked through the information that was flying by on her visor.

"Do it." Zevil said as he leaned back in his chair and interlaced his fingers, his eyes moving to Citte. "Doctor, I want you to treat the crew with anti-assimilation nanoprobe injections as an added defense against Borg boarding parties."

He turned to Six, "Six, I want you to run Borg defense drills with the crew before we reach the sector. It's been awhile since we went up against the Borg and I want those defensive measures fresh in their minds."

He looked to Rupert next, "Chief, I want you to make sure that the Chevron section is ready for its first use. Shields, weapons, propulsion, the works. You always do excellent work, but when it comes to the Borg, we need to be absolutely prepared."

"With your permission Admiral, Lieutenant Vel and I will also make sure that our computer systems are up to scratch in case the Borg try a cyber-attack and that our bio filters will stand up to the assimilation virus." Said Tyufia with a nod from Yizura.

"Granted. Does anyone have anything else to add?" no one said anything, "Very good then. You all have your assignments, dismissed." Everyone left the room except for Zevil, who had remained seated and deep in thought. _'What's the Tal Shiar doing in that corner of the galaxy? Is it a weapon? A new ship? Or are they continuing Hakeev's experiments?_

Hakeev. The name alone made Zevil's blood boil, an impressive feat considering he was cold blooded. _'Even in death that monster's finding ways to bring me grief.'_ He thought with a sneer then shook himself. _'Everything that man touches is either destroyed or corrupted! If he wasn't dead I would-! By the Night Cloak, Tyufia's right, I do tend to brood.'_ He thought as he got up and made his way to his quarters. _'Time to take my mind off these dour thoughts.'_

He changed from his uniform into a dark grey long-sleeved silk tunic and pants, bare foot, and headed to Holo-deck 1. "Computer." He said as he entered the deck, "Activate program: Zevil exercise 1." The room changed and became a large octagonal room, the walls appeared to be made of obsidian with narrow windows that overlooked a vast and lush jungle. There were simple gold braziers alight with fire and gave off a sweet smell. There was a man in hooded robes that were like Zevils tunic and pants, but a deeper grey, almost black color. Under the hood, it was clear that the man was a very old Valixian, his hair a pure white, long and loose, and his face was wrinkled with age.

"I welcome you, young star of Valix's Night Cloak." Said the old robed man in a low gravelly voice, his accent like Zevils and every other Valixian, as he bowed slightly to the Admiral, his five inch long talons (older Valixians bone claws start to become much longer once they reach the age of seventy and some Valixian elders and all religious figures don't sand them down) splayed out at his sides ready to attack him if Zevil meant him harm, "I am the master cleric of this Black Crown Spire. What brings you here?"

"Venerated master of this Black Crown Spire." Zevil bowed low, his hands balled into fists to show he came in peace and would not attack, "I come to hone my skills in the art of Valix's will." It was believed by the early Valixians that their home world was also their god and that their telepathic and telekinetic abilities were the voice and will of Valix. As they grew as a society they learned that that wasn't the case but kept their belief system as a way to strengthen their skills and to provide a higher calling for those that needed it.

"Then come and we will strengthen your draw on Valix's will." Said the master as he walked to the middle of the room. On the floor, there was what looked like an old star charts etched into it in gold. This was a depiction of the Night Cloak, what the ancient Valixians called the night sky with four large circles, the four moons that orbited their plant, near the center of a small five-pointed star shaped depression in the center that was lined with cushions. The floor inside the moons opened and four platforms carrying different sized objects.

The exercise was simple: Zevil would sit in the middle of the room while telekinetically lifting the different sized objects, each one's weight increasing as the size increased. As he went through the objects, the master would throw projectiles, some spherical and some sharp diamond shaped knives, at him that he needed to catch (spheres) or deflect (knives). This would not only help his telekinetic strength, but it would also help his dexterity, his reflexes, and his ability to concentrate in the heat of danger.

Zevil quickly went through all the small and light objects, ten objects in total, all weighing from a single pound to twenty-five pounds. He already had several spheres orbiting him and had deflected several knives. This was the easy part of this exercise, he could do this without a lot of concentration or breaking a sweat (metaphorically of course, he doesn't have sweat glands), but then it came to the thirty pound and higher objects and then he started to struggle.

"Your concentration is impressive, young star," said the master as Zevil, with the smaller objects still orbiting around him, started to lift a thirty-pound dodecahedron, "keep it up. Do not lose your focus." He said as he increased the speed and number of spheres and knives he was throwing at Zevil.

Zevil began to shake with the exertion, but he kept at it, fully lifting and orbiting the dodecahedron and moving on to another one. He could feel exhaustion creeping in on him when the heard the whoosh of the holodeck doors opening. "Admiral, I have-Oh." Said Dr. Citte as he walked in and saw Zevil in the middle of the room with half a dozen objects orbiting him. "Am I interrupting something, sir?"

"C-computer… freeze p-program," Zevil gritted out, not releasing the shapes until the program froze, letting out a gasp as the weight was, literally, taken off his mind. Breathing deeply, Zevil turned to the doctor. "You're not interrupting doctor, I needed a rest anyway." He got up and smiled to his chief medical officer. "What can I do for you?"

"Well I was doing as you asked, going through the crew and administering the anti-assimilation nanoprobe injections." He said, walking up to Zevil with his tricorder out, "I've been keeping a list of who I've treated and who still needs it when I came across a reminder I had next to your name, sir. It was a reminder that you haven't had your annual physical yet." He said this with a smile, his positive personality showing.

"Well then make me an appointment for later this week before we hit the neutral zone." Said Zevil, eager to nip this conversation in the bud. Like most captains, Zevil didn't like going to his mandatory physical when he could be doing something important (or unimportant, it really didn't matter sometimes).

"Or we could do it now, when both you and I have the time." He said, good naturedly but firmly.

Zevil raised his eyebrow at him. "Yes, but I recall giving you orders to vaccinate the crew and I wouldn't want to take you away from doing that."

"It's no trouble, sir." He said, "I delegated most of that task to my now very large staff of nurses, to maximize efficiency and to make sure that all crew are dosed by tomorrow."

Zevil squinted his eyes at the persistent Bajoran. "I could order you to wait until after the mission to do this." He said in an authoritative voice.

Citte wasn't even phased. "And I can have you removed from duty due to not following Starfleet medical protocol, sir." The 'sir' was tacked on at the last second to not be disrespectful, but he was still smiling.

Zevil glared at him for a moment, before releasing a defeated sigh. "You're not going away, are you?" he said in a deadpanned voice.

"Nope." Said Citte, making a popping noise at the end of that word. "As the Borg like to say, 'resistance is futile'." His smile was wider now, internally reveling in his triumph.

Releasing another defeated sigh, Zevils addressed the computer. "Computer, end program." The room blurred, and it was returned to normal. "All right doctor, you win. Let's get this over with." Citte nodded and lead the way to the _Hades_ ' med bay.

* * *

AN: None of us like going to the doctor, well unless it's THE Doctor (super excited for Jodie Whittaker!). Not a lot of action in this chapter, but I thought that this was a good stopping place. There will be action in the next chapter, I promise.

Consolation prize, we learned more about Zevil's species! I'll be posting a more detailed bio on the Valixians on my DeviantART page later, for those that want to know more. Also, unlike hardcore Trekkers, I don't speak Klingon, so I had to rely on a translator, so hopefully I didn't insult anyone's mother. I'm also going to expand on Citte next chapter. Till then, I bid you adieu!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Salutations and bienvenue! Time for the action! While I will be using the script for the mission that you play in game, I will be putting my own spin on it so it's not like a novelization.

Also, while I have done action scenes before, this will be my first space battle scene. I have never written one before, so please be gentle and give me honest (not cruel) feedback on how I did.

* * *

Both Zevil and Citte made it to the med bay without any problem or being called to do something else, to Zevils annoyance. There were a few nurses in the med bay, busying themselves with various tasks, most getting the nanoprobe hyposprays ready for the nurses going through the crew.

"Just hop onto one of the bio beds, Admiral, and we can get this done." Said Citte in his chipper tone. Zevil gave him the stink eye for a moment before he did as he was told. As soon as Zevil was sitting on the bed Citte took out his tricorder, pulling out the small probe at the same time, and began scanning Zevil. He frowned at the readings he was getting, "It's a good thing that I came in when I did, you were putting a lot of pressure on your brain."

Zevil rolled his eyes, this wasn't the first time Citte had chastised him about this, nor was it the first time for anyone with a medical license to do the same. "When you exercise your muscles, you run the risk pulling one of them." Zevil said as Citte went to go and get one of the medical instruments to heal the small amount of damage he did to himself.

"Yes," said Citte as he came back, hovering a small cylindrical device in the middle of Zevils forehead, "But the worst thing you can get when you're exercising your muscles is a hernia, but if you over exert your mind with psychic exercises you might end up in a coma or an aneurism." He put down the device and picked up a hypospray, injecting Zevil before he can ask what's in it, "Pain reliever" Said Citte before giving the admiral a serious look. "We don't need to lose our captain because he over exerted himself at the brain gym."

Zevil sighed and nodded, silently agreeing with the doctor. Citte smiled, positivity restored at his captain's acknowledgement of his advice and went on with the physical. While Citte went on scanning him and asking him to move an arm or leg, Zevil's eyes roamed the _Hades_ med bay, landing on a picture on Citte's desk that he could just see from where he was sitting. The picture showed Citte with a blonde Bajoran woman who was holding a baby with his hair, one arm around her shoulders his other resting on the shoulder of Bajoran boy with brown hair that looked to be fifteen, by Bajoran standards.

"I didn't get a chance to ask earlier, but while we were on Deep Space 9, did you get a chance to go home to Bajor and visit Maris and your children?" He asked as Citte used a device to look into his ear canal. "Your youngest, Voria, just turned seven, didn't she?" Zevil made it a habit to know as much as he could about his senior staff and he tried to do the same with the crew that he interacted with on a daily basis, but as the crew complement grew, he just couldn't get to know all of them as he would like.

"Yes actually!" If possible Cittes smile grew even brighter as he talked about his children. "Diman and I were able to finish his model of _U.S.S. Challenger_ , now we've started a Deep Space 9 model, and Voria took her first steps!" he placed the ear device down and picked up a rectangular one that looked like a 21st century remote and started scanning Zevils extremities.

Zevil smiled at the man's enthusiasm for his children. "You'll have to replicate him a model of the _Hades_ and the _Fury_ ," he said with a chuckle. Zevil admired Cittes dedication and love for his family. While he and his mother and sister were close, he and his father were not. The elder Zevil wanted his son to become a cleric or an ambassador like him, but Zevil chose Starfleet tactical instead. "And how was Maris? Did you two spend time together?" If it had been anyone else besides Zevil, they might have not noticed the slight pause in the doctor's movements, but it was Zevil and he did notice. "Doctor?"

Shaking himself, Citte smiled brightly at him, but Zevil knew it was being forced. "We did spend some time together and it was nice!" he said, voice more chipper then usual like it was trying to make up for the forced smile. Hearing his own voice, Citte's shoulders sagged. "You didn't believe that for a second, did you?"

"Nope." Said Zevil, mimicking Citte from earlier down to the popping noise he made at the end of it and gave the man a sympathetic look. "If you don't want to tell me, I completely understand, but if you do I am here to listen."

After a moment of fiddling with his tricorder, Citte let out a deep sigh, "We had a fight about me coming back to duty after the _Le Fey_ was destroyed. She wanted me to come home and open my own practice, I told her I was needed here, and it all went downhill from there." Citte shook his head at the memory.

"Vaalm, I'm sorry to hear that. Now that we have a cease fire with the Klingons, have you considered bringing them aboard?" While they were at war with the Klingons, most officers chose to leave their families at home rather than endangering their lives, but some stayed aboard. While they were still technically at war, Zevil saw more and more submitted requests to bring family members aboard cross his desk.

"I said the same thing to her when she told me she wants me to stay, but she said that she had made a life for herself and the children on Bajor." Citte shrugged as he looked over the data from his tricorder before looking up at Zevil, a sad smile on his face. "We made up before I left, we both didn't want me to leave with that being our last memory together, but I know she really wants me to be home with her and the kids. I won't lie, I was tempted to stay, but I know this is where I belong, and Maris knows that too."

Zevil smiled, "Good, but if the moment ever comes where you feel you need to stay with them, I will understand." His smile changed to teasing that was reminiscent of Tyufias. "If you do go, maybe I can find a medical officer who will take 'no physical right now' for an answer." Citte let out a bark of laughter and just like that he was back to normal. Zevil and Citte knew that his family was still on his mind, but for now Citte would be okay and happily serve aboard the _Hades_.

* * *

A week had passed since they left DS9 and Tyufia was on the bridge with Six, K'Thoke, Asouzi, Rupert, M'Mutt, and Yizura. They were closing in on the boarder of the Neutral zone and were passing the time with playing a new game that Tyufia had just made up. "Former Ambassador Picard?" she asked from the captains seat.

"Easy. Earl grey, hot." Answered Asouzi with a smirk. The goal of the game was to stump the Lieutenant Commander with questions on what was the favorite drink of a famous captain, leader, or prominent figure from across the galaxy. She had to rely on her memory alone and not use her visor or her telepathy to find the answer in under a minute. The person to stump her first would get bragging rights for a week. Tyufia had made it up a day after they left DS9 after they all found out that SI had info on all the food choices in the galaxy's major players.

"Dahar master Kor, son of Rynar?" Asked K'Thoke, eager to stump the Lieutenant Commander and gain the glory of defeating this worthy foe in a game of wits.

"Blood wine, anything with alcohol in it really, but his favorite was a blood wine that he had personally aged from the time he first met Kirk. It helped him remembered the glorious battles they fought against one another in their glory days." A growl was her response to her answer from K'Thoke, proving that she was right.

"Commander T'pol, from the original _Enterprise_?" asked a dark-skinned Ensign, Maxwell if Tyufia was not mistaken. He was M'Mutt's co-pilot today.

"Oh-ho! Going back to the ancient past on me Ensign?" she said with a smirk, "Too bad for you I know that the First Officer of the of the first _Enterprise_ 'enjoyed' chamomile tea." When the others looked to the Ensign, he sighed and nodded that she was right.

"Since we are on the subject of that fine lady," said Rupert with a glimmer in the man's eyes, "What was the favored drink of Captain Montgomery Scot?"

"Like anyone in Starfleet doesn't know that Scotty loved Scottish whisky! Give me a challenge chief!" Asouzi frowned as she noticed the glint in his eye was still there.

"Yes, Captain Scot loved a nip from a bottle of good Scottish whisky, but what kind specifically, lass?" At this question Asouzi was quiet, searching her mind franticly for the answer, but she couldn't remember the exact one!

"Time! The winner is Chief Rupert!" Tyufia shouted to the cheers of the bridge crew and the dumb struck face of the security chief. "What kind was it, chief?"

"Macallen, aged from the day the _Enterprise_ ,the NCC-1701 of course, first took flight with him as the Chief of Engineering." Said the photonic officer. Asouzi smacked the heel of her hand to her forehead, seeing that as obvious now, much to the bemusement of her fellow officers.

Before the celebrating can continue, an alert comes from M'Mutt's station, signaling they are at the border. They quickly inform the Admiral and Zevil arrives at the bridge via the Turbo lift. "Status report." He ordered once there, taking his seat once Tyufia moved out of it.

"We've reached the Neutral zone boarder, sir, and are just about to engage the Slipstream drive." Said Tyufia, face serious for a change. Like her captain (hell, like the rest of the galaxy it seemed), she didn't like being this close to Star Empire territory.

"Very good. Lieutenant Commander Six, do we have anything on long range scanners for the area we are about to find ourselves in?" He asked the former drone.

"Scanning now captain, standby." She said as her hands flew over the holographic interface, until she stopped and looked up at Zevil. "We have an incoming message that's being broadcast over all frequencies. It's of Star Empire origins, audio and visual. Shall I play it, sir?"

"On screen." He said with a nod and Six did so. The message showed a haggard looking Romulan woman with commander shoulder pads, behind her showed the bridge of a Romulan ship in chaos: consoles were smoking, sparking, or doing both, Romulan officers were running around trying to repair the damage or giving aid to injured officers, and the scene was shaking as the ship was hit.

"This is Commander Taelus of the Romulan Star Empire vessel _Areinnye_!" she said, shouting over her crew and the blasts hitting her ship. "We are under attack by a Borg scout squadron! This is a formal request for assistance from any ship receiving this message!" her face and tone became slightly desperate. "Do not abandon us!"

"Red alert! Lieutenant M'Mutt, engage slipstream drive now and once we are in the system, attack pattern omega." Zevil ordered, calmly but urgently, the Caitian quickly doing so. "Lieutenant K'Thoke, prepare shields and weapons and fire once we are in range. Lieutenant Commander Six, record the following message and broadcast it to the Romulan origin frequency: _I.R.W. Areinnye_ , this is the United Federation Starship _Hades_. We have received your message and are on route to your location to bring what aid we can." _'By the Night Cloak, don't let this be a damned trap.'_ "You are not abandoned."

The message was sent and soon they were in the Burgus system where they saw five Borg ships, three probes and two spheres, hammering the _Areinnye_ with plasma beams and torpedoes. "Well, at least we know it's not a trap." Said Tyufia sardonically, earning her a very unamused glare from her captain, who figured that she had picked up on his thoughts. She grimaced, _'Sorry, slipped out before I could stop myself.'_ She said telepathically.

Zevil had no time to respond as the Borg began their attack on the _Hades_ followed by the usual message: "We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ship. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile."

"Lieutenant Vel, fire a tachyon beam at the lead ship. Lieutenant K'Thoke, fire at will!" Zevil ordered as they were brought into range. The telltale blue energy of the tachyon beam shot from the _Hades_ deflector dish and hit one of the Sphere at the same time beams of Morphogenic Polaron and Delphic Antiproton energy hit not just the lead ship, but all five of the other ships.

"The lead Sphere shields are down Admiral." Said K'Thoke, holding onto his console as the ship's shields were hit again.

"Fire Quantum phase torpedoes, full spread." Zevil said, his voice like ice. Multiple blue lights shot out and hit all the Borg ships, destroying the lead Sphere and damaging the remaining four.

"Sphere destroyed. Four ships remaining and are attempting to surround us." K'Thoke said when the ship shook harder. K'Thoke checked his screens, "A Borg plasma torpedo broke through our shields!"

"Port nacelle is leaking plasma, structural integrity at eighty five percent, and we have hull breaches on decks seven though eleven, sir!" Said Rupert, turning around in his seat to face his captain. "Permission to send out the Worker Bees?"

"Granted. Lieutenant K'Thoke, let's see if we can thin their number even further. Launch a full spread of the rockets we armed with anti-Borg warheads." Zevil ordered and both men quickly got to work. The _Hades_ hanger bay opened releasing a swarm of Worker Bees that quickly got to work on sealing the breaches and repairing any damage caused.

These Worker Bees were different from your average Worker Bee, because they were manned by duplicates of Rupert. Not wanting to endanger his fellow officers, Rupert had the workers at Earth Space Dock install holo-projectors in the Worker Bees that would have simplified versions of his holomatrix, the hologram pilots would be smart enough to do the task and problem solve but wouldn't be complex enough to get in the way of the small ships other functions. Right now, these were just prototypes, but the Starfleet Corp. of Engineers were working on installing these Worker Bee holograms, or WBH mark 1's, in all Worker Bees in the fleet, with Zevils backing of course.

As the Worker Bees got to their tasks, dozens of anti-Borg rockets were launched from the ships aft mass-producing missile launcher, hitting and destroying the two Probes that were attacking from behind with the help of the ships energy weapons, electing a small cheer from the crew. "Let's not celebrate just yet." Zevil said, staying on point. "We still have two more Borg ships to deal with. Lieutenant Vel, how much longer till the tachyon beam is ready?"

"One minute till it's ready to fire again, Admiral!" she said as she looked over the sensor data. "I'm also keeping an eye on the _Areinnye_ , I'm reading multiple Borg life signs and fewer Romulan life signs by the minute, we might want to end this fast before we lose all of them."

"Agreed. Once the beam is ready, target the Sphere and fire. Lieutenant M'Mutt, bring us around so that the Probe is on our port side. When we are in position, Lieutenant K'Thoke, fire an overloaded blast through our beam arrays then fire a high yield anti-Borg rocket at them." His people quickly followed his orders, with M'Mutt getting the _Hades_ into position. The ship was slow to move, but the shields were holding and the continuous fire from the beam arrays kept the two Borg ships busy and unable to do more serious damage.

They were soon in position and on his captain's order, K'Thoke overloaded the beam arrays, sending four massive beams of energy into the Probe, knocking out their shields and doing a bit of damage to the Probe as well, and with another keystroke, a high yield anti-Borg war head was fired at and hit the Probe, destroying it on impact! "The probe is down, but our beam arrays will need a moment before we can fire again, sir." Said K'Thoke.

"Once the tachyon beam has taken the shields offline, fire a full spread of Quantum phase torpedoes followed by a high yield Trilithium Tricobolt torpedo. Rupert, all power to shields." once again, his people got to work on following his orders. In the back of his mind, Zevil felt a measure of pride knowing that his people still trusted him even after the _Le Fey_ was destroyed. Zevil had never been a reckless captain, but he did toe the line between reckless and cautious a time or two, that's what happens when you have Kathryn Janeway as a role model.

"Shields are at maximum, sir, and the Worker Bees have finished repairs to the hull." Said Rupert and a second later Yizura called out, "Tachyon beam ready to fire, Admiral!"

"Then fire the Tachyon beam and arm the torpedoes!" he ordered, and the beam was fired, the Sphere pouring on with all its fire power at the seemingly defenseless ship. "Resistance is futile." It broadcasted again.

"Resist this, Borg P'takh!" growled K'Thoke as he fired the high yield torpedoes at the Sphere as it's shields went offline, destroying the already damaged ship. The crew cheered with the destruction of the Sphere.

"Excellent work everyone but let's stay on task. Six, try and get in contact with the-" Zevil was cut off as the proximity scanner went off, heralding the appearance of a massive Borg Cube! "Lieutenant M'Mutt, attack pattern del-!" Zevil was cut off again, this time by the _Hades_ jerking to a stop as they were caught in the Cubes tractor beam. "I'm getting tired of these constant interruptions. Anti-matter spread!"

Small anti-matter rockets were shot out of ports all around the _Hades_ , destabilizing the tractor beam and scrambling the targeting systems of the plasma torpedoes that the Cube just fired. "We're out of the tractor beam, sir, what are your orders?" asked K'Thoke.

Zevil thought over the situation a moment: The _Hades_ was a powerful ship, but it wasn't strong enough to take on a Cube by its self, not with the damage they've already taken. But the _Hades_ wasn't technically by its self. "Lieutenant M'Mutt, activate Chevron Separation." The lieutenant did so and with a shudder and a hiss, the Saucer section detached from the Star-Drive section, and the two flew in opposite directions, M'Mutt flying the Saucer section and Ensign Maxwell flying the Star-Drive section.

"Lieutenant M'Mutt, Ensign Maxwell, attack pattern Alpha on either side of the Cube. Lieutenant Vel, fire a destabilizing beam at the Cube from the Star-Drive section and another tachyon beam from the Saucer section and Lieutenant K'Thoke fire continuously from both sections beam arrays." They did so, eliciting twin beams of blue energy to be shot out of the two sections deflector dishes and hitting the Cube amongst the different colored beams hammering into the Borg ship.

While they were the same ship, the Saucer section only had the Trilithium Tricobolt weapon and the Delphic Antiproton array for its fore weapons and standard Phaser bank and Photon torpedoes on its aft, the rest of the _Hades_ armaments being on the Star-Drive section, but what it lacked in armament, it made up for in speed. Without the Star-Drive section weighing it down, the Saucer section was able to duck and weave out of the way of the Cubes beams and torpedoes which thanks to the destabilizing beam coming from the Star-Drive section, were becoming less precise and more erratic.

"Admiral, the Cube was able to punch a small hole in the Star-Drives shields and send a Borg boarding party." Said Six who, like her captain, was staying calm in the situation. "Lieutenant Commander Zibes, they require security teams to be sent to decks five, fifteen through nineteen, and twenty-seven."

"Way ahead of you Lieutenant Commander," responded Asouzi who was trying to follow her commanding officers lead and stay calm but was starting to crack at the edges. "I've sent security teams to deal with them, but we might want to end this fast, sir." She addressed that last part to her captain.

"Agreed. What's the status of the Cubes shields?" Zevil asked to anyone that would answer him. Six was the one that spoke up.

"The Cubes shields are at twenty seven percent sir and dropping." She said. "The Cubes targeting systems are still destabilized, I would advise that this would be the ideal chance to destroy it."

"Then let's end this. Lieutenant K'Thoke, overload all beam arrays and launch a full spread of Quantum phase torpedoes from the Star-Drive section and a high yield Trilithium Tricobolt torpedo from the Saucer section." The two sections let loose with their captain's orders, bringing down the Cubes shields and then hitting it with the combined assault, causing it to explode in a huge display of green plasma and metal slag! Unlike the last time they believed they had won, the Borg interruption of victory came from Six, who informed the Admiral of an incoming transmission from the _Areinnye_ , voice only, to which Zevil ordered to patch it through.

" _U.S.S. Hades_ , this is Commander Taelus aboard the _Areinnye_." Said the Commander, sounding more worn then before. "Thank you for the assistance, but I must ask for more help. The Borg have boarded and are assimilating my crew as we speak!" her voice was growing slightly panicked as she spoke.

"Can we get a transporter lock on them?" Tyufia asked Rupert. The hologram studied the holo-screen in front of him before he shook his head.

"Canna do it, Commander." He said in a resigned voice, "The Borg beasties are scrambling all out going transporter signals. We can get into the ship, but we canna get out until their dealt with and the scrambler is shut off."

"Commander, my chief of engineering just informed me that we can transport on to your ship, but not out." He knew there was anther option, but he hated to voice it, "Can you initiate a self-destruct for your ship and get off via your own transporter room or your ships escape pods? I wouldn't suggest it if there was another way, I know what it's like to lose a ship."

"Negative Admiral. The self-destruct is offline, and the Borg have sealed off all routes to the escape pods and transporter room!" Taelus said in a resigned and tired voice. "I have retreated with my surviving officers to the main science lab, we will make our last stand there."

"A terrible and dishonorable death, even for a Romulan." Said K'Thoke in a barely audible voice, pained at the thought of what the Romulans were about to face.

Zevil had thoughtful look on his face as he looked over the possibilities, when he came to the only conclusion. Tyufia sensed these thoughts and telepathically chastised him. _'Are you nuts? As your first officer and best friend I am objecting this plan!'_

' _Noted, but there is no other way.'_ He telepathically responded back, before actually speaking to Taelus. "Hold tight Commander, we'll transport over to your ship with a security team and make our way to you." He signed off and turned to his crew. "Reconnect the Saucer and Star-Drive sections. Lieutenant Commander Zibes, give me a status report on our own Borg problem."

"The Borg boarding parties have been neutralized and taken to cargo-bay four." She said, "We had it prepared for this exact eventuality. Its sealed off and shielded in case the nano virus tries to spread and infect the ship."

"Very good, have whatever security teams you can spare report to transporter room two. Make sure they are armed with anti-Borg weapons." He said before he tapped his badge, "Zevil to Citte."

"Citte here." Citte answered, "Do we have injured on the bridge?"

"No, but I'm taking an away team and a security team to the Romulan ship and will need you in case we have injured. I need you to accompany the security team that will be meeting our away team aboard the ship." He said and was met with a small pause. "Are you needed in med bay?"

In the med bay, Citte was having a slight panic attack. His wife was already worried about him on the ship, but now he was being asked to go out into the field? _"but I know this is where I belong, and Maris knows that too."_ His own words shook him out of his panic attack. "No, sir. Some of the crew sustained a few injuries, but its nothing that my nurses can't handle." He said, voice steady now. "I'll prep a med kit, meet the security team, and see you on the other ship. Citte out."

"Six, K'Thoke, and Asouzi with me, we'll get anti-Borg weapons from the armory on the way to the transporter room." Said Zevil as he got up and made his way to the turbolift with the others. "Commander Utprut you're in command."

"I know I said it psychically, but I want it on record that I do not like this plan." She said as she took his seat and he walked into the turbolift.

As the lift doors closed he called back to her. "Then I'll say it again verbally as well, commander." They locked eyes right before the doors closed, and she saw his steely resolve. "Noted."

* * *

AN: Let me know how I did. I feel good about it, but I'm always looking to improve.

Voria is 2 and Diman is 10 by human standards, thanks Malice! Till then, I bid you adieu.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Salutations and bienvenue! Here we go off to fight the Borg! I should clarify something, mainly because I'm watching TNG at this moment and it's the episode about Data's civil rights. The WBH mark 1's are not slave labor, they are like extensions of Rupert's mind and are aware of their existence and accept it.

Also, I've made two minor changes to the first chapter:

1) After doing a bit of research, mostly because I'm a selective perfectionist, and found out that commanding officers, captains and first officers, also wear the white shoulders we've seen captains wearing. So, I've changed that in Tyufia's description in chapter 1, but instead of the red strip in the uniform, I've put science officer blue because that just makes since to me.

2) In my research I also looked up calculating stardates and found a site that includes the year 2409 and beyond so I've revised the stardate to match that the right year. I'll change the year to 2410 after the peace treaty between-

Q: SSHH! Don't ruin the ending of one of that game's story arcs! What is it that delicious Dr. Song says? Ah yes, 'Spoilers'!

Don't you have a Frenchmen to annoy or a civilization to turn into balloon animals? Any who, those are the changes I've made now on with the story!

* * *

Zevil and his away team quickly got to the armory and retrieved the anti-Borg weapons: antiproton sniper rifle for Asouzi, Antiproton auto rifle for K'Thoke, Antiproton minigun for Six, and Antiproton dual pistols for Zevil. They made it to the transporter room as Citte, who was armed with an Antiproton Wide Beam Pistol, arrived with a team of four security officers, all armed with Antiproton auto rifles.

"The plan is simple," Zevil said, drawing everyone's attention as they got onto the transporter pad. "We'll be beaming in to the transporter that is closest to the science lab aboard the _Areinnye_ and make our way there. We've all been dosed with anti-assimilation nanoprobes, but that won't stop nanoprobes from Borg assimilation tubes, so stay vigilant and keep your shields and weapons on a constant and randomly changing frequency.

"Also, check your fire, there will be newly assimilated Romulans. Set your weapons to stun if you can, but if not try to disable them. Are we all clear on what to do when we get there?" When he received nods of understanding, he turned to the transporter tech, "Energize." And they were off the _Hades_ and aboard the _Areinnye_ , where they were met with seven Borg Drones, four fully assimilated drones and three newly assimilated Romulans.

Thinking quickly, Zevil sent a wave of telekinetic force at the Drones, sending them to the floor and leaving them open to be taken out by his team. Citte went over to the Romulans, scanning them with his tricorder before dosing with the reversal nanoprobes. "They should make a full recovery, but they'll be out for a while."

"We'll have to leave them here and seal this off." Zevil said before ordering his people to move out. They moved through the dark hallway outside the transporter room in a defensive formation, sealing it as they left. When they were getting closer to the end of the hallway, they heard the sounds of a fire fight happening on the other side of the door. "Sounds like we have more survivors. Six, defensive shield generator. When we open the doors, Asouzi, I want you to take down as many Drones as you can with your snipper rifle while the rest of us give you cover fire."

The former Drone got to work, using her badge to call the _Hades_ and have them transport the requested generator, while the others got into position behind Asouzi who was crouching down on one knee, weapons primed and ready to fire. Six made a few final adjustments, switched it on, and opened the doors. There were a group of five Romulan officers fighting a group of eight Drones, old and new, and were not faring well against them if the six bodies on the floor were anything to go by.

Zevils team opened fire, covering Asouzi as she carefully aimed and fired at the full Borg drones, leaving the newly turned for the others. The five remaining Romulans rallied at the sight of Zevils team and helped them finish off the last of the Drones. When the last Drone fell, they convened. "You're the Starfleet officers that the Commander called to help us?" ask a disheveled Romulan man with Centurion pads, who had a cut just under his eye and soot smudges on his face and uniform. The officers behind him were not looking much better.

"Indeed we are." Zevil said as Asouzi, K'Thoke, and the security team took up defensive formations around the room, while Citte and Six administered aid to the newly assimilated. "We were on our way to the science lab when we came across you. Do any of you need medical attention? My medical officer can help if you need it."

"That is very kind, Admiral, but we will be fine. We were on our way there as well, but there is a problem." He said with a grimace. "The doors to the science lab are sealed off. There is an override console in the medical bay, but scans show that there is a significant number of Borg inside." The Centurion grimaced before saying "If we join forces we might be able to get inside, deal with the Borg infestation there, and unseal the doors so we can get to the Commander."

Zevil felt a sense of reluctance from the Centurion about taking them to the lab, understandable with a large group of Drones inside, but Zevil could feel that it was something more. "Very well, lead the way." He said instead of voicing his suspicions.

They went on, weapons at the ready. As they made their way, Asouzi came up beside her captain. _'They do not want us here.'_ She telepathically said to Zevil. _'They especially don't want us in their medical bay.'_

' _I sensed that too.'_ Zevil 'said' to her. _'They do seem relived that we're here to help them, but something is making them edgy. Something they don't want us to know about. Thoughts?'_

Asouzi didn't respond for a moment, possibly looking through her visors Intel stream. _'I have a report here about our old 'friends' Hakeev and Sela in reference to the med bay on Hakeev's ship written by Admiral Kassai.'_ She said after looking through her data stream. _'Apparently when she was still a Captain, she went on an unsanctioned rescue mission to save a spy the Republic had sent to get Intel on the Tal Shiar. She said the med bay was used to brainwash potential Tal Shiar operatives and that they even did experiments on Borg technology there. You think we're going to see the same thing?'_

' _Possibly.'_ He sent back, wondering to himself if the spy in question was the Admirals late wife, Commander Loraya S'Vea. _'We need to be ready for anything, but top priority is clearing out the Borg.'_ She sent him an affirmative message as they stopped outside another door. "Doctor Citte, what kind of numbers are we about to face?" Zevil and Asouzi could sense the number of people in a room, but they didn't want tip their hand to the Romulans just yet.

Citte took out his tricorder and checked the life signs in the next room. "I'm picking up eighteen Borg Drones in there, Admiral, along with four Romulan life signs." Citte closed the tricoreder and looked back to Zevil. "They're unassimilated, sir."

Zevil filed that piece of info for later as he took a moment to consider his plan of attack. He could try and do what they did before, but the Borg would have already adapted to that tactic, then he had an idea. "Six, can you increase the range of Asouzi's cloaking device to encompass another person?"

Six didn't even need to think on that for more than a second, "I can modify the device to cloak up two people, any more and the cloaking field would degrade, and we would be spotted."

"What are you thinking?" asked the Centurion. "Wouldn't it be more prudent to do what you did earlier with another shield generator? Even with their superior numbers, we could annihilate most of them."

Zevil shook his head. "We can't use the same tactic we used earlier to save you, the Borg would have adapted to it already. I propose we open the door and attack the Drones inside to get their attention while two of my officer's sneak in, cloaked, get behind the Drones, and attack them from the other side. Six and Asouzi, that will be you too, hit them with everything you've got."

They nodded and Six quickly modified the personal cloaking device that Asouzi had. Six nodded to Zevil that they were ready, he nodded back to them and opened the door as soon as they were cloaked. "Excuse me?" he said in a cheery voice to the room filed with fully Borg Drones. "But is this the part of the _Voyager_ Experience where we get to destroy the Borg Queen?" and without warning, he and the others opened fire.

They took down four Drones in the surprise attack, but they adapted easily, strengthening their shields to compensate, and were so focused on the threat in front of them, they didn't notice the two Starfleet officers rematerialize behind them until they opened fire, Six taking down half with her minigun on full auto. Some of the Drones turned to the two behind them, and Zevil had an idea. _'Asouzi!'_ he sent out to the Betazoid. _'Photon grenade!'_

She sent him an acknowledgement and threw a photon grenade at the same time Zevil threw his own grenade. The two destinations took down the last of the Borg, but one of them fired a final shot as the explosion took them, hitting one of the Security officers, a Bolian with lieutenant pips. Citte went to the officer to see if there was anything he could. He scanned him with the tricorder but shook his head. "He's gone Admiral."

The Centurion that was leading the other team moved past them, not even offering a condolence for the dead man, going to the necessary console. Zevil holstered his pistols, deciding now was a good chance to take a look around, and he was horrified, but not surprised really, to see that three of the medical "rooms" (cells by any other name) had three Republic officers.

"Lieutenant Commander Zibes, open these cells." As the words left his mouth, the Romulans that had come with them pointed their weapons at Zevil and Asouzi, making Zevils teams do the same to them. "Centurion, what are you doing?"

"Those people are criminals, terrorists, and traitors to the Star Empire!" said the Centurion in a very angry voice. "They are our prisoners and will remain where they are until we have taken back the ship!"

"Which might not happen as long as the Borg continue to outnumber us." Zevil coldly but calmly said, not going for his pistols in case someone had an itchy trigger finger. "We are a man down and the longer we are here arguing about this, the less time Commander Taelus and your fellow crewmen have." Zevil changed his tone from cold to understanding. "You're a good solider who is following his commanding officers' orders, but in situations like these, survival of your crew supersedes those orders."

The Centurion looked like he wasn't going to listen to Zevils words, but almost unwillingly he lowered his Plasma riffle, his team and Zevils doing the same. "I will be informing the Commander about this, Starfleet." He said lamely as he went back to his console, imputing a code that deactivated the cages.

"Whatever you need to do to make yourself feel better, Centurion." Zevil said dryly as Citte went over to the four Republic men, a stocky dark-skinned man coming up to Zevil.

"Thank you so much for saving us." Said the stocky man. "The Tal Shiar were using us as test subjects in their experiments with Borg technology. Only a few of us survived their…investigations." He shuddered at the memory of what he and his men were put through, "I know that they will do anything to preserve their empire, and I've seen with my own eyes what they and the Elachi did to the outlying colonies, but…I didn't think they would be this cruel to their own people."

"It's alright," Zevil assured him, casting a dirty look over to the Centurion who was still fiddling with the security console, "your safe form the Tal Shiar for now, but the Borg are another matter." He turned back to the Republic officer, "I assume since they were in this room, you know the Borg are here. I know this may be asking a lot, but-" He started to say before the Romulan held up his hand.

"You don't need to convince me, Admiral," he said, "We heard what you said, and as much as my men and I would like to watch this ship burn, we aren't blind to the logic of your words. My men and I would be honored fight by your side."

"Glad to hear it." Zevil looked around the room, "I see a few discarded weapons around here, arm yourselves. I'll go and check to see if our hosts have opened the doors for us." The Republic officer nodded, and he and his men went to get the weapons they needed as Zevil turned to the Centurion. "How's it coming along?"

"I've just unlocked the doors to the science lab and I'm trying to see if I can seal off other areas of the ship, so it will be that much harder for the Borg to get to us." He said as continued to tap away at the interface. A negative tone came from the console, causing the Centurion to snarl and slam his fist down on it. "Damnit! They've locked me out, but the way is open for us to get to the Commander. Are you and your terror-" The Centurion stopped and corrected himself "Your 'allies' ready?"

Zevil glared at him, wanting to send a veiled insult of his own to the Centurion, but decided to be the better man and simply nodded, signaling his people to move out. It was a slow process making their way there, having to fight their way through groups of Borg Drones that were slowly assimilating the ship to look like a Borg vessel. They lost two more of their group, both Romulan Tal Shiar, before making it to the Science lab.

Commander Taelus and seven of her officers stood inside two shield domes, four inside a dome each, and were fighting off Drones that were teleporting in one at a time, most likely from around the ship since there were no ships in the area. Zevil and his group quickly joined the fray, gunning down Drones the best they could. As the fight went on, two of Zevils security team were taken down: a Caitian woman was hit in the chest with a plasma bolt and a Vulcan officer took a shot to the head.

Zevil wasn't paying attention behind him and was taken by surprise when a large Drone spun him around, grabbed him by his collar with his left hand, and lifted his right arm up to inject the nanoprobes to begin the assimilation process, and time seemed to slow down. Zevil saw the tubes spring out of the Drones wrist, heard an angry roar from somewhere near him, a flash of metal, and the Drones hand was cut clean off at the wrist, assimilation tubes and all.

The Drone had time to look down at the stump where his hand used to be in confusion before a D'k tahg dagger was stabbed into its unprotected eye, deep into the brain, killing it instantly. It released Zevil as it fell to the ground. Zevil looked to see who his savior was, not at all surprised to see the massive form of K'Thoke. "Thank you, Lieutenant, it was not a good day to die… or be assimilated for that matter."

The Klingon gave him a feral smile as he wrenched out his dagger from the Drones head. Zevil looked around noticing that the battle was over, seeing that the only casualties were three Tal Shiar, the Centurion they had first met on the ship among them, and one of the Republic officers. Commander Taelus was at a console, tapping away quickly.

"Scanners show no further Borg presence aboard and it would appear that among the Drones that attacked us now was the one with the Teleportation scrambler." She turned away from the console to address Zevil formally. "Thank you for your aid, Admiral, but I must ask you to return to your ship at once."

"Oh?" He said, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, "That seems an odd way to thank someone who just saved you and the remainder of your crew."

"It is not strange at all Admiral, considering what my tricorder is showing." Said Six after closing said Tricorder. "I have had my tricorder scanning for any Borg technology that has been aboard this ship longer than the previous attack. The technology in this laboratory in particular has been here for months." She said with an expansive gesture.

"The word of a 'liberated' Drone means little to anyone with any sense." The Commander said with a derogatory sniff, "For all we know, your close proximity to your fellow Drones has changed your allegiance. I would be weary of this one, Admiral."

"Your officers have been hiding something from us since we arrived, Commander. My chief of Security and I both sensed that something was amiss." Asouzi pulled down her Intel glass to show the Commander her eyes, marking her as a Betazoid. "Even if we didn't sense that or see the torture chamber you call a Med bay, Lieutenant Commander Six of Nine has proven herself to be loyal to Starfleet and to me personally a thousand times over." He gave the woman his iciest glare, his voice becoming just as icy, "Would you like to try again, Commander?"

"Vile telepaths." She sneered before straightening up and saying in a painfully superior voice. "We are studying the Borg to learn from their technology. Our research here is critical to the survival of the Romulan Star Empire and I cannot share these secrets, even with our rescuers."

She said, looking down her nose at them. "Your further presence aboard my ship is neither necessary nor desirable." At her words her men raised their weapons and pointed them at Zevils team. "I will allow you to take the terrorists you took from my Med bay, but for your own safety, I advise you to leave and forget what you have seen here."

Zevils glared at her a moment longer, flicking his eyes to Six who gave a subtle nod, before he tapped his combadge. "Zevil to the _Hades_. Six, plus three Romulans closest to me, to beam out directly to the bridge." a shimmer of blue lights and they were back aboard the _Hades_. "Doctor, take these men to sick bay." He said, pointing to the Republic officers as he walked over to his seat, which Tyufia got out of, but he didn't sit down. "Lieutenant K'Thoke, arm weapons. Lieutenant Commander Six, tell me that nod was what I thought it was."

"It was, Admiral." She said as she took her seat, bringing up her holo-console. "We have an incoming hail from the _Areinnye_. Shall I put it through?"

"Oh yes, you can indeed Lieutenant Commander." He growled lowly walking to the middle of the bridge as the view screen showed Commander Taelus back in her seat on the bridge of her ship.

"Long-range scanners show a Borg Squadron approaching at speed." She said as she tapped away on her chair's armrest. "Essential repairs are almost complete. If you can occupy the Borg and give us the time we need, I will…overlook your intrusion on our classified research."

Zevil had to try very hard not lose his temper at this virtual order from someone who had made him leave her ship at gun point. "Oh, I plan to deal with the Borg, Commander, but that technology you have on your ship is too dangerous to let you slink away with. Fortunately, my Second officer, that Drone you warned me about, had the foresight to tag all your stolen Borg tech with a transporter lock. So, we'll be taking that for disposal." He signaled Six and with a swipe of the keys the Borg tech was aboard the _Hades_ in cargo-bay four.

"How dare you!" she roared, her face a mask of pure rage and hatred, "You might have taken advantage of my ship's vulnerability, but you cannot escape the wrath of the Tal Shi-!" she was cut off by Zevil giving the universal signal to shut off the transmission to Six as he turned to take his seat.

"So," Tyufia said as Zevil took his seat, "I see your visit to the neighbors went well."

"Yes, but it looks like we're about to lose the whole neighborhood in a moment. Red alert!" he ordered and not a second later, a squadron of Borg ships, four Probes and a Sphere. "Tachyon beam at the Sphere and target all ships with all beam arrays and a full spread of Quantum Phase torpedoes. Lieutenant M'Mutt attack pattern Beta."

The _Hades_ flew into motion, hitting the Sphere, "Admiral, I'm reading that the beam is having minimal effect." Said K'Thoke looking up from his console.

"The Borg are adapting to our previous tactic sir." Said Six, looking over the data on her screen.

"Clearly." Zevil said dryly, gripping his seat as they were hit by several plasma torpedoes, "All power to shields and I'm open to suggestions." he asked the crew.

After a second to consider options, Tyufia spoke up, "K'Thoke," she said slowly, "how minimal are the effects of the tachyon beam?"

"We are currently draining 40% of the Spheres shields, Commander," the ship shook with another hit to the shields, "and our shields are at 85%."

"Noted," said Zevil as he turned to his first officer, "I take it you have an idea, Commander?"

"Yes, Admiral." She brought up her own holo-screen as she explained her idea. "We can send out a charged particle burst through our sensor array to hit not only the Sphere, but also the Probes as well. It'll weaken the shields of the Probes but should wipe out the Spheres shields, letting us take care out the bigger threat first."

"In the words of former Ambassador Picard: make it so." Zevil ordered and, without delay, Tyufia quickly imputed the necessary commands for the sensor array and a moment later a sphere of blue and yellow energy burst from the _Hades_ hitting all five of the Borg ships.

"Sphere shields at 27% and the four Probes shields are at 45%, sir." Said K'Thoke, "Recommend we fire a high yield Quantum Phase torpedo at the Sphere."

"Do it. Lieutenant Vel, initiate a feedback pulse through the shields, that should bring down the Probes by another 15%." K'Thoke launched the torpedo as Yizura initiated the pulse, causing the ships shields to glow with a blueish white energy. Before the torpedo hit, the Sphere and the Probes all fired plasma beams at the _Hades_ , but the shields absorbed the beams and sent feedback beams back out, damaging the Probes and aiding the torpedo in destroying the Sphere.

"Lieutenant M'Mutt, get us in position to fire a full spread of Quantum Phase torpedoes at the rest of these Probes. Chief Rupert let's see if we can't help the Lieutenant out, all power to engines." ordered Zevil. M'Mutt acquiesced and, with the help of Rupert rerouting the power, they were in range and launched the full spread of torpedoes, destroying the Probes.

But before they could even consider celebrating their victory, not one but two cubes warped in. "Damn it!" Zevil cursed, "Lieutenant Commander Six, hail the _Areinnye_ , see if they can-" he stopped himself as he saw on the view screen that the ship went to warp, leaving the _Hades_ to clean up their mess. "Belay that. Attack pattern delta, Lieutenant M'Mutt. Lieutenant Commander Six, send out a distress signal, we're going to need some help."

"That will not be necessary Admiral." Said Six, "Incoming a _Ha'apax_ class Warbird, it's registered as a Romulan Republic vessel. Their hailing us."

"Thank the Night Cloak." Zevil said under his breath, "On Screen." He ordered. The screen showed a slim Romulan woman with long black hair and pale skin, and she was wearing a Romulan Federation uniform with Sub-Admiral Shoulder pads.

"This Sub-Admiral Loreth Vi'eth of the _R.R.W._ _Arverex_." She said. "We're responding to a distress call from an _I.R.W. Areinnye_. Normally we wouldn't provide assistance to the Tal Shiar, but we picked up your ships signature and the Borg are a threat to all of us." She said before breaking into a smile. "Hope you don't mind me saying, but you look like you require assistance."

"The more the merrier, Sub-Admiral." Zevil said in a grateful tone. "I am Fleet Admiral Zevil of the _U.S.S. Hades_ and with your ship here, we'll be able to turn the tide." He smiled as he was hit with inspiration. "Can I assume your ship has the Dual Vector feature on it?"

"I do indeed Captain." She said with a quirked brow. "I take it you have a plan?"

"Just something to tip the scales in our favor." Zevil said as he imputed something into his armrest computer. "I'm sending you a proposed plan of attack. I believe your ship should be able to do it, but I would run it by your Chief Engineer just in case and I will do the same."

He sent the plans to the Sub-Admiral and Rupert, the former passing it on to her Engineer. Rupert looked it over, thinking through the equations and strain on the ship's engines, before turning to Zevil. "Aye, sir, it could work for us and the _Arverex_ , but I'm going by the statistical data and the specs for that class of Warbird, sir. It's ultimately up to the _Arverex_ 's Chief Engineer."

"It's a good thing my Chief says we can do it," Loreth said with a smirk on her face. "But the calculations are going to need to be perfectly precise." There was a glint of challenge in the Sub-Admirals eyes. "I know my crew can do it, Admiral, can yours?"

"I only have the best on my ship, Sub-Admiral." Zevil said, his voice and eyes accepting that challenge. "My people will send our data to you as soon as it's ready. _Hades_ out."

"Wanna fill us in on this plan of yours, sir?" asked Tyufia, _'Also, is a space battle with the Borg the best time to flirt with a pretty Romulan girl?'_ Zevil ignored the telepathic question in favor of the verbal one for two reasons: 1, they were in said space battle and 2, he really didn't want to answer.

"We'll be doing a variation of the Picard Maneuver, but we'll be making multiple jumps and with both the Saucer and Star-Drive section separated." He said, a measure of excitement in his voice. "We'll go to Warp, leaving an afterimage for the Cubes to focus on, open fire, then go to warp again this time going after the other Cube, and repeat the process. Both ships will be too confused to mount a proper defense."

"That's brilliant sir!" said K'Thoke, everyone agreeing vehemently as they quickly got to work.

"Only if it works Lieutenant," Zevil said sardonically, "There is a lot that could go wrong, but it's better than being assimilated. Lieutenant M'Mutt and Ensign Maxwell prepare for Chevron Separation, Lieutenant Commander Six and Chief Rupert I want you two to input the necessary calculations for the Warp jumps." The four officers followed his orders to the letter.

"Calculations made, and we are in contact with the _Arverex_." Said Six, as both ships separated into four, "They are also ready to proceed."

"Engage." And with a flash of the Warp and Singularity engines on all four ships and suddenly there were eight ships, then twelve, all firing bursts of beams, canons fire, and torpedoes at the two Cubes. The two Borg ships tried to fire on the real ships, but every time they thought they had one of them, it would turn out to be the after image and they would be hit from another direction.

"Sir! Both our engines and the _Arverex_ 's canna take much more of this kind of treatment!" said Rupert, "If we keep this up we'll be walkin' home at best and an easy target at worst!"

"Just a little longer! Lieutenant K'Thoke, what's the status of the Cubes defenses?" Asked Zevil.

"Their shields are down, and their structural integrity is failing." The Klingon officer growled, really wishing he had a chair at his station, so he didn't have to keep gripping his console every time they made a sudden jump like they were doing now.

"Then send a message to the _Arverex_ , tell them at the next jump to release a plasma wave and let loose a full spread of whatever torpedoes they have. We'll Overload our arrays and fire a full spread of our own torpedoes." Zevil ordered and as they arrived from their last jump, both sections of the _Arverex_ each let loose emerald green shock waves of plasma, with both sections of the _Hades_ above them so they wouldn't be caught in the blast, as both sections of the Hades fired Overloaded beams of energy and a second later all four ships launched multiple torpedoes at the huge ships, destroying them both.

There were big whoops of joy at the sight of the floating wreckage of the two colossal ships, until the proximity alert sounded. "Seriously?!" said an exasperated Tyufia. "This is getting ridiculous!"

"Sir, incoming _D'deridex_ Battlecruiser." Said Six, her tone slightly strained, showing that she too was growing weary of the constant fighting. "It bears a Star Empire registration and they are hailing us."

"I see Commander Taelus has tattled on us. On screen and patch the _Arverex_ through as well, if we're going to get a talking to, so should they." Zevil said dryly. The screen was split with the _Arverex_ on one side and the _D'deridex_ Battlecruiser Bridge on the other, with a mean looking and very irate Romulan Commander in the Captains seat.

"How dare you try to escape with the property of the Romulan Star Empire and consort with the terrorists?!" roared the Commander, not even bothering with the usual greeting. "You will both power down your shields and prepare to be boarded!"

"Romulan vessel, this is the _U.S.S._ _Hades_. We will not do anything of the kind, but please let me explain. We confiscated that technology because it's-." But Zevil was cut off as the screen on the Commanders side went dark and the whole screen was taken up with by the _Arverex_ Bridge. "Huh. So that's what that feels like."

"He sees that we out number him, right?" said Loreth skeptically.

"Sir, they're raising their shields and charging weapons." Said K'Thoke.

"There's your answer Sub-Admiral. Red alert! Let's do a repeat of what we did with the first Cube. Lieutenant M'Mutt, Ensign Maxwell, attack pattern Alpha on either side, Lieutenant Vel, fire a destabilizing beam from the Star-Drive section and a tachyon beam from the Saucer section, and Lieutenant K'Thoke fire continuously from both sections beam arrays." They did just that and in a matter of minutes with the combined fire power of the _Hades_ and the _Arverex_ , the Tal Shiar ship was slowly being sucked into their own singularity.

 _Captains Personal Log stardate: 86396.34_

 _We have left the Gamma Orionis Sector and have parted ways with the_ Arverex _after transferring the two remaining captives from the_ Areinnye _into their custody. I'm glad to see that our alliance with the Republic is doing so well and that we have such capable officers as Sub-Admiral Vi'eth on our side. With this mission done I will now contact Captain Malcom and inform him of our findings._

"Borg and Tal Shiar… I can't think of a worse combination." Said Captain Malcom from the computer screen on Zevils desk in his ready room. "We knew the Tal Shiar had interest in Borg Technology, but I thought Starfleet and the Republic had put a stop to their research."

"As did I and Sub-Admiral Vi'eth, but clearly Hakeevs pet projects lived on without him." Said Zevil as he took a sip of his tea. "We'll need to keep an eye on them or the whole Star Empire will be assimilated and that would be bad for everyone. Makes me almost wish that Sela was still in charge and not missing…almost."

"Agreed." Malcom said with a decisive nod. "Now we know that they're still working with stolen Collective tech, we'll be vigilant." He shook himself and changed the subject. "What did you do with the technology you confiscated from the Romulans?"

"Found the closet star and transported all of it into it." Zevil said in grim voice. "We do not want any of that technology falling into the wrong hands or, even worse, coming back online."

"Good." His face softened and showed gratitude. "Thank you, Admiral. This won't be your last encounter with the Borg, but I know you're ready for whatever comes next. I'll be in touch with your next assignment." And with that, Captain Malcom signed off and the screen showed the UFP flag.

Zevil sighed then looked at the _Voyager_ model. _'Not necessary Captain,'_ he thought dryly, _'I already know where I'm going next, and if you thought a Tal Shiar and Borg combo was bad, it's nothing compared to what's coming next.'_

* * *

QN: Pour Admiral Zevil. All that fore knowledge and he has to keep it to himself. Boo hoo. Please, I know everything and anything in the universe and you don't see me brooding about it, if I did I wouldn't have enough time to be the magnificent Q that I am.

You're probably wondering why you have to listen to little ol' moi prattle on and not that gothic monstrosity that calls himself a writer. Well, he said something not so nice to me while you were reading this story, so I sent him to the Delta quadrant for a little while to teach him a lesson. Don't worry he'll be back next chapter, but he wanted me to let you know that he and Malice decided to promote little Lydanas dearly departed wife posthumously, to honor her memory. How sweet, overly sentimental, but sweet.

Till next time, this is Q saying, I bid you adieu!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Salutations and bienvenue! I'm back from the Delta quadrant! Q thought he was punishing me by sending me to that quadrant, but I got some lovely sentient slime samples and some wonderful Borg technology for a few side projects of mine!

Like I mentioned a chapter ago, I'm re-watching TNG and I realized I made a bit of a blunder in Ch. 2: I didn't do the change of Command speech when Vex handed over Command to Zevil. I've made the change and if you want to read it and tell me what you think of the change, I welcome your feedback.

That's all for now, so on with the story!

* * *

 _Captains log, Star date:_ _86404.26_

 _After our battle with the Borg and the Tal Shiar, I have scheduled a detailed repair of the_ Hades _, including the engines after my variation of the Picard maneuver, and a complete sterilization of cargo-bay 4 where we were keeping the Borg technology at Starbase 234 located in the H'atoria Sector. If we are to be called by Taskforce Omega, we will need to be at our best. I'm told the repairs are nearly done, which is good because after two weeks on DS9 I would much rather be back in the thick of things and not on a Starbase._

Zevil was once again at his desk attempting to do battle with that old foe of men and women of daring do: paper work. He was just finishing going over a report on one of his fleet's ships, his old ship the _U.S.S. Cardinal_ , when his door chimed. "Enter."

Tyufia walked in with a padd in her hand, "I have a preliminary report on the status of the repairs for you Admiral." She said as she handed him the padd. "The hull and the _Hades_ ' systems are up and running, but Rupert wants to give the engines a more thorough work up, mostly to record the hazards of, and this is what the crew are calling it, the 'Zevil Variation' and how to prevent them, but he said we'll be ready to go by tomorrow."

"Good, as nice as it is here, I'm getting rather sick of Starbase's." Zevil said, earning him a chuckle from his first officer as she took one of the seats in front of his desk. "And on the topic of that variation, do you know what this is?" he asked picking up a padd with an incredulous look.

"Oo! Oo! I know this one!" she said excitedly, bouncing a little in her seat, "Is it a phaser? A laser scalpel? An old earth baseball? A Ferengi fertility totem?"

"Very funny, but no it's none of those, especially that last one, gross." He said, the disgust clear on his face, "It's a request to teach this variation at the Academy. Apparently, someone at Command (probably Quinn) was impressed with it and wants to incorporate it into the curriculum alongside with the Picard maneuver."

"Xavius that's amazing!" Tyufia exclaimed in joy, until she saw the look on his face and felt the emotions coming off him, "Not amazing?"

"It is amazing, and I am overjoyed and proud that my name will be among one of Starfleet's finest," he said before getting up and walked over to the replicator, "Sweet Citrus tea, a bowl of Valixian sugar beetles, and," he looked at Tyufia, the question clearly on his face.

"Kava juice, Tiny has me hooked on the stuff." He nodded and added her order to the replicator. "And you're going to rot your fangs if you keep eating all these sweets."

"I happen to keep excellent care of my teeth, thank you," Zevil replied in mock superiority, causing Tyufia to smile and roll her eyes before fixing him with a look. He sighed, handed her the kava juice, and continued with what he was saying earlier as he took his food back to his seat. "But I can't help but feel on some level that I don't deserve any of the promotions or the accolades I've been given." He did not physically or mentally turn to the model that held the Tesseract device, determined not to break the Temporal Prime Directive, but really needing someone to talk too that understood him.

"Permission to speak freely, Admiral?" she said in a painfully official manner, telling Zevil without having to use his telepathic or empathic abilities that she was mad at him, but he nodded that she had his permission. "That is absolute targ shit!" she exclaimed, slamming her half full glass on the table and glaring at him. "Don't deserve it? Xavius, how can you even think that?"

"How could I not?!" he said in anger, "My career has been made on the backs of other's achievements! The Doomsday mission that nearly cost us the war and our lives? We only won that encounter because of K'Valk's sacrifice!" Zevil was standing now and began to pace behind his desk, "The Guardian of Forever mission? B'Vat would have won and Miral would be dead if it wasn't for his younger self helping us! The whole damned assignment with Obiseck? He deserves the credit for that, he did all the real work! He was the one to shoot Hakeev, for Valix's sake!"

He stopped for a moment to take big lungsful of air and tried to calm himself. He wasn't an emotional person by nature, he preferred to stay calm and knew that being too emotional was a waste of time, energy, and could be detrimental to his crew's health and moral, but this had been brewing for a while now and he couldn't bottle it up anymore.

Sensing her friend was in real emotional distress, Tyufia cooled her anger and took a different approach to help her friend. "Okay, you had help to get to this point in your life, so what? That doesn't take away from your other achievements. Amar Singh? You were the one who went for his ego and to not just try and knock him out. The Mine on Moon Khoal? You made sure that all the prisoners were released, and you made sure to put the fear of reprisals into that little toad Madran if he didn't improve the conditions of the mine. Facility 4028? You got the Founder out of there and even managed to get the facility back online without killing the prisoners."

"I also managed to lose our ship with a third of the crew dead." Zevil said, his voice weary, his earlier anger drained from him as he plopped back down into his chair.

"Yes, the _Le Fey_ was destroyed and we lost people, but a lesser person would have kept fighting and we would have lost the entire crew and possibly lost the Founder to Kar'ukan." She said as she stood up and walked around to stand by his side and placed a hand his shoulder. "You got us out of there and saved what crew that you could, and I am proud to call you my captain and my friend."

Zevil took a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth. He was still troubled about getting his position through the use of fore knowledge, but Tyufia was right. While he had help getting where he was, it wasn't as if he hadn't done a lot of the work himself. He was just given the broad strokes of the future and where he needed to get the necessary information and technology he needed for the war effort with the Iconians.

He placed his hand over hers and looked up at her, "Thank you my friend. Yours and the crews support mean more to me then you know."

"You know how you can thank me?" She asks, that mischievous glint back in her eyes. "You can ask out that Republic Sub-Admiral that heroically saved us from the Borg."

"I was not flirting with her!" he said in exasperation as she stepped away from him and took her seat in front of his desk. "I was bantering with her if anything. I was being witty not flirty, learn the difference!"

She giggled as she sipped her juice, "That's what you said when we were in that fire fight with that Klingon Captain and she still holds a torch for you!" she laughed hard at the comical shiver he made at the mention of Captain, now Brigadier General, J'Vasa.

"I know she does," he said in a miserable voice, "She was Ambassador S'taass' security detail and she followed me everywhere. I had to hold up in my quarters there and send a newly minted Captain to round up the ambassadors and Shon, it was humiliating."

"Well, maybe if the next time you see her you have the Sub-Admiral on your arm she might get the hint." She said with a wicked grin.

"I swear you're worse than my mother!" he said in exasperation, "For your information, I looked up her service and personal file, and don't look at me like that," he said as Tyufia grimace. "If I'm going to try and romance someone, and I'm not saying I am, I like to know all the facts. For example, if said woman is married, which she is." Tyufia opened her mouth to ask something, "To her **wife** of three years." He answered before she could voice her question.

Tyufia closed her mouth with an audible click and Zevil rolled his eyes as he took a beetle from the bowl and offered it to her. She made a face and shook her head. "No thank you," she said, "The one time at the Academy was enough for me."

"Suit yourself." He said as he popped the beetle in his mouth and crunched happily. "Personally, I think that these are better than those leaf things you made me eat when you tried these."

Before Tyufia can say anything in defense of her world's delicacy, Zevils combadge chirps. "Six of Nine to Admiral Zevil."

"Zevil here." he said as he tapped his badge in reply, "What is it Lieutenant Commander?"

"There is a Priority One transmission from Starfleet Command coming in for you, sir." She answered him.

"Put it through to my ready room." He ordered, and a second latter Captain Malcom's face was on his desk computer. "Captain Malcom, you have me and my First Officer here. I take it you have another assignment for us from Taskforce Omega?"

"Yes sir, Admiral," He said, all business. "Tell me, what do you know about the Borg nanovirus?" He asked.

Zevil frowned, "I know the Borg aren't just assimilating individuals anymore. They've found a way to assimilate entire areas. They infect the technology, the water, the flora, even the air. After that, it's only a matter of time until the entire planet is Borg." Zevil shuddered as he recalled hearing about Vega Colony. He had found Six after that and some of the crew had objected to having a Borg Drone, even if she was liberated, on the ship and not out an air lock. Zevil had put an end to that quickly because despite her past as a Drone, she was and still is a Starfleet officer and should be treated as one.

"That's correct, Admiral," Malcom replied, "If this process is allowed to continue unchecked, they'll assimilate the entire sector. And from there? They could assimilate the Klingon Empire, The Romulan Republic, Star Empire, and the Federation." He said in a grim tone.

"I'd heard that Starfleet and the Daystrom Institute had a team working on a defense and counteragent for it." Tyufia said as she came around to face the screen. Sensing that he was about to ask how she knew that she telepathically said, _'Scientists are huge gossips.'_

"Yes, on Omicron Kappa II in fact, but we lost contact with them, and with the entire planet." Said Malcom, his frown deepening, "We fear that the nanovirus escaped confinement and infected the planet."

"I hate to state the obvious, but that's not good." Zevil said his face turning a pale shade of pink as he thought of the loss of all that data and the lives on the plant. "We need that team and the data they have collected. Our defense plans are useless without them."

"Exactly, Admiral. I need the _Hades_ to go to the Omicron Kappa system, find the researchers and bring them back." Said Malcom before his face softened, "Watch your back ... and good luck. Malcom out."

As the screen went blank Zevil shot to his feet firing off orders as he walked onto the bridge. "Contact Engineering and tell Rupert to get the engines ready for immediate use and to make sure the Transwarp drive is ready." Tyufia tapped her badge and followed suit with hi orders. "Lieutenant Commander Six, recall all crew on the station back to the ship now."

"He wasn't happy about it, but Rupert said he can make the engines ready to go in an hour and that the Transwarp drive is ready to go." Said Tyufia.

"Tell him he has thirty minutes." Zevil said.

"I have sent all crewmen on board the station a message through the stations PA system, sir." Said Six. "They should be back before the allotted time you have ordered the engines to be ready to depart the system."

"Good, now send a subspace message to any of my taskforce ships that are in the surrounding area to head to the Omicron Kappa system at the best possible speed and that we will meet them there." Said Zevil, his voice grim, "And tell them to prepare to engage the Borg."

* * *

They had made it out of the station in record time and they were off in a burst Transwarp energy. Zevil quickly briefed his Senior Staff and his crew of the situation. Luckily, they were not the only Federation ship in the system when they got there. There were two ships the _U.S.S. Grendel_ , an _Ambassador_ class, and the _U.S.S. Lecter_ , a _Presidio_ class, were waiting for them at the very edge of the system.

"Admiral," said Six looking up from her console, "Both ships are hailing us."

"On screen." Zevil ordered and on the screen showed a middle-aged Mexican man with salt and pepper hair slicked back on one side of the screen and a Tellarite with a very large blond beard but with no hair on his head. "Captain Sanchez, Captain Ghev, I wish we had time for the usual pleasantries, but we have a rather large problem on our hands."

"No kidding, Admiral." Groused Ghev, "Our scanners are showing that a third of the planet has now been assimilated by the nanovirus. The science team is probably dead, so I don't see the point of-"

"Your objection is noted, Captain," Zevil cut in curtly, "But there is still a possibility that they are alive and even if they are not we must retrieve the data on the nanovirus defense, and I know your people enjoy a good argument, but this is not the time or the place." Zevil aimed a steely glare at the Tellarite, "So unless you have something helpful to say, be silent."

Ghev looked irked at being chastised, but he stayed quite as Captain Sanchez spoke up. "Despite my colleague brash manner, we are both behind you one hundred percent, Admiral." He said with a small smile. "What are your orders?"

Zevil nodded in appreciation and turned to address them. "I need to send an away team down to the planet to retrieve the science team and/or the data on the nanovirus, but I can't do that with the Borg ships that are using this planet as a hub. So, the plan is rather straight forward: clear out the Borg and keep the skies clear while an away team beams down and gets what we came for."

"I realize the Borg are a major threat and this mission **is** important," Ghev said, but this time with a little less attitude, "But aren't three ships a bit of overkill when a ship like the _Hades_ is more than sufficient to deal with something like this?" It was a good question, especially since there were no Cubes in the area and no sign that one was on its way.

"While I have no doubt that my ship can 'deal with something like this', I have learned from my recent battle in the Burgus system that it is wise not to face the Borg alone," Zevil said, "besides, the away team will have enough Drones to fight without reinforcement beaming in from unoccupied ships that warp into the system and time is a factor here gentlemen, so if there are no other questions we can begin our assault."

"We'll move out on your orders sir, _Grendel_ out." Said Sanchez before he signed off.

"Despite my pour manners, the _Lecter_ 's standing by for your orders Admiral." Said Ghev with a smirk on his wrinkled face before he too signed off.

"Commander Utprut," Zevil said turning to his first officer, "It's time for the _Fury_ 's maiden voyage."

Tyufia's eyes went wide for half a second, then they went hard with determination. "Understood, Admiral. M'Mutt you're with me." Said officer quickly got up and followed his Commander to the transporter pad, a female Benzite taking his place at the helm.

They appeared in the _Fury_ 's transporter room and moved quickly to the bridge. "Lieutenant," she said to a male Bolian in an Engineers uniform at the Operations station, "Are the _Fury_ 's crew complement on board or do we need to wait for them?"

"No Commander," said the Lieutenant, who was named Mol Ornadas Tyufia learned after a quick telepathic scan, "The crew is aboard and awaiting your orders."

"Alright then, helm disembark from the _Hades_ and take up position behind her." Tyufia ordered and with a shudder and a hiss they were detached from the _Hades_. "Comm, open a channel to the _Hades_."

The Saurian Ensign at the Comms station followed her orders, "Channel open, Commander."

"Admiral, we are in position and awaiting your orders." She said over the comm.

"Very good Commander." He said from back on the _Hades_ bridge. He turned his attention to the helm. "Ensign take us in, attack pattern omega." Zevil ordered and the four ships flew in and opened fire at the Borg ships. There were ten Borg ships, seven Probes and three Spheres, outnumbering them four to one.

However, what they lacked in numbers, the four Federation ships made up for it with superior tactics and ingenuity. "Lieutenant Commander Six, inform the _Grendel_ and the _Lecter_ to keep the Probes busy while we and the _Fury_ take care of the Spheres. Lieutenant Vel fire a Tachyon beam at one of the Spheres and let loose a charged particle burst."

Zevils orders were followed and in rapid succession the Tachyon beam was fired and hit the center Sphere with the particle burst right on its heel, hitting all three Spheres and a few Probes that were in range. "The center Sphere we hit with the Tachyon beam's shields are down and the other two shields are at 76%." Said K'Thoke.

"Fire a high yield Quantum Phase Torpedoes at Sphere with the downed shields and inform the _Fury_ to concentrate all fire on that Sphere." Zevil ordered and three high yield torpedoes were shot out of the _Hades_ while the _Fury_ fired all fore weapons at it, including a stream of hyperexcited ions fired from the ship's experimental projector weapon, destroying the Sphere.

"Admiral, the _Grendel_ and the _Lecter_ have destroyed the Probes and are coming in to help us with the last two Spheres." Said Six.

"Tell them and the _Fury_ to finish them off while we get into position to transport our away team." Zevil said getting up from his chair and heading to the turbolift. "Lieutenant's K'Thoke and Vel and Lieutenant Commander's Zibes and Six you're with me. Chief Rupert you have the bridge."

"Admiral, I object to you going down to the planet." Said Six, with a frown, "Starfleet regulations clearly state-"

"I am aware of Starfleet regulations, Lieutenant Commander," Zevil said cutting her off, "But this mission is too important to our defense against the Borg and with Commander Utprut on the _Fury_ and you are needed to focus on interfacing with the Collective technology, so we only have one person in a Command position to lead this mission, and that would be me." She did not look pleased about this, but she nodded and followed him and the other members of the away team to the turbolift.

"Computer activate Emergency Command Hologram." Said Rupert as Zevil and his away team filed into the turbolift and he took the Captains seat. His uniform shoulders turned to Command white and four pips were now on his collar instead of the solitary black one. While his outside changed, so too did his insides: his mind was now filled with information from all major Starfleet strategic and tactical databases.

"Ensign take up a defensive stance within teleporter range of the planet and hold position here and inform the other captains to do the same when their done with the Spheres." Said Rupert, the ECH program making him outwardly confidant, but internally he couldn't help but think _'Here's hopin' I can pull this off like my dear 'brother', the Doctor. God speed Admiral.'_

Back on the _Fury_ , Tyufia had an idea, "Lieutenant," a quick telepathic scan of the human male at the science station, "Michaels, prepare to launch a viral matrix probe at each of the Spheres, that should allow us to finish them off quickly." She turned to the Saurian Ensign, who was named Inetto, "Ensign Inetto, inform the _Grendel_ and the _Lecter_ what we are about to do and tell them to fire everything they have at the Spheres."

"Probes are prepped and ready Commander." Said Michaels.

"Message sent and received Commander." Informed Inetto.

"Then fire the probes!" she ordered and, one after the other, two beams of purple energy were fired at the Spheres, which stopped abruptly and were not firing at the three Federation ships. "Launch a full spread of our torpedoes and fire the dual cannons at will, rapid fire!" She ordered and almost in unison, all three Federation ships launched and fired their weapons at the two Spheres, destroying them both.

"All right good work everyone, not bad for our first time off the _Hades_." Tyufia said amongst the cheers from the crew, "Speaking of which, Ensign Inetto hail the _Hades_." The Ensign did so, but the face that greeted her was that of Chief Rupert in the Captains chair. "Chief? Where's Admiral Zevil? Is he hurt?"

Rupert shook his head, "No lass, the Admiral is not hurt, but he's not here because he's on the planet with the away team." He said with a wince as he saw her face morph into incredulous anger.

Before she can let her anger be known, the proximity alert goes off. _'Gee, I wonder who that could be?'_ she thought before ordering her people, "Battle stations! Turn us about to face where the enemy is coming from." As they turned and faced their new opponent, which was unsurprisingly a squadron Spheres and Probes, but they were not prepared for what appeared with them. "By the Five Deities." Tyufia said under her breath.

* * *

AN: I know, I'm an asshole, but that didn't bother me when my mother says it about me, so it's not going to bother me when you say it. If you played the game (which most of us have), then you pretty much know what's coming next, but I couldn't resist doing a cliff hanger for this chapter. As always, let me know your thoughts with a review and until then, I bid you adieu.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Salutations and bienvenue! This is going to be about a page longer then I usually write, but the chapter makes more sense to me at this length.

The scene that unfolded was a repeat of the last time they went on an away mission to deal with the Borg: getting their Antiproton weapons (Yizura getting a wide beam pistol like Citte did) and meeting a four-man security team at the transporter room. One of the security officers had a pack strapped to his back that held a set of pattern enhancers that were standard for a rescue mission like this.

Zevil addressed the room. "Here are our objectives: We need to get the science team off the planet and we need to retrieve the data on the new Borg defenses and the Nanovirus counteragent they were working on." Zevil made eye contact with every one of his team. "Stay alert, for all intents and purposes, the planet is slowly turning into a Borg ship."

They all nodded, got onto the pad, and Zevil nodded to the tech to energize. They arrived on the planet close to the position where the scientists were supposed to be. They looked to be in a mountain pass and could see a large round structure in the distance that was defiantly Borg in design.

All around them they could see the planet was slowly succumbing to the nanovirus: the rock walls and floor had patches of Borg tech growing like fungus, there were metal rods popping out of the ground, metal tubes arched on the ground and on the walls, and the sky was a sickly green color.

"I'm pick up mostly Borg life signs and only a few non-Borg ones Admiral." Said Yizura as she scanned the area with her tricorder. "That's probably the research team and the scans are coming from that direction sir."

"Very good Lieutenant." Zevil said, as he surveyed his surroundings. "If we follow this path, then we should-"

"Heads up!" yelled Asouzi, cutting Zevil off, before taking aim and firing her sniper rifle at the head of a Drone that was about to assimilate a Vulcan woman from a yard away down the path Zevil had been referring too.

As the Drone fell, the two other Drones that were walking away from them turned and started firing at the away team but were quickly gunned down by Six's mini gun. Zevil quickly moved to help the Vulcan woman up as his people took up defensive positions around them. "Are you alright ma'am?" he asked as she dusted herself off. "I'm Admiral Zevil, we came as soon as we could after Starfleet lost contact with the research team. I assume you're one of them?"

"Thank you, Admiral." She said in the emotionless voice that was common amongst Vulcans. "Your arrival could not have been timelier. I am Doctor T'pel, and yes, I am with the research team that was stationed here. My fellow researchers are still at our camp and require your assistance. There are Borg in the area."

"What's the status of the team and the data you collected on the counteragent?" Zevil asked. He would like to know how all this happened, but that wasn't very important right now, so he would leave that for a Starfleet investigator.

"Unfortunately, we had to leave the data behind when we escaped the facility where we were conducting our research after the nanovirus containment failed and began to assimilate the planet and call out to the Collective." Said Dr. T'pel, "We retreated to a previous campsite and stayed there until Starfleet could send someone to retrieve us. I went to look for any unassimilated supplies when those Drones attacked me. I suggest we continue to the campsite before anymore Drones come and assimilate my fellow scientists."

"Agreed but stay behind us, Doctor, we'll handle the Borg." Zevil said and motioned for his team to follow him. They made their way through the pass, stopping only to look up in surprise as two huge metal cables burst from one of the walls to clamp down onto the other. As they turned another corner, they came up to the camp and saw a group of eight Drones coming from the opposite direction.

"All of you! Get behind us now!" Zevil shouted at the science team, who quickly followed his orders. "Six, get a defense shield up now. The rest of you, open fire!" The away team followed his orders, opening fire as Six called down and activated the shield. While the Borg could adapt their weapons to break through their personal shields, the extra shield improved their chances of taking down a Drone first before the Drones could take them down instead. Soon the last Drone fell, and they started to unpack and set up the pattern enhancers. Zevil was about to address the science team but was cut off by K'Thoke.

"Sir!" yelled K'Thoke after looking at his tricorder. "My tricorder's sensors are detecting numerous Borg life signs headed this way! I recommend we prepare to defend the area."

"Excellent idea Lieutenant." Zevil said then turned to Six. "Lieutenant Commander Six, set up a cover shield for the science team and a defensive shield near the entrance with two phaser turrets to add to our offensive abilities." He turned to Asouzi. "Lieutenant Commander Zibes, I want you cloaked on that ridge over there near the entrance where the Drones will be coming from and as soon as they are all here, incite chaos and start picking them off."

Both women nodded and got to work, and he turned to the rest of his team. "The rest of us will set up a defensive line under the defensive shield."

The shields and turrets were set up and everyone was in position when a group of fifteen Drones were seen slowly marching toward them and opened fire when they were in range. The away team returned fire, the turrets fire bringing down a Drone or two before they adapted to their fire and destroyed them. As soon as they were close enough, Asouzi de-cloaked, threw a special grenade right in the middle of the oncoming horde, and started opening fire.

When the grenade detonated, it sent out a shock wave of energy that infected multiple Drones, overriding their neurological inputs so they are unable to differentiate friend from foe. The energy waves to induce this state had the added benefit to sometimes piggyback on energy weapons, allowing the effect to spread to other targets that a confused enemy fired at. This was why the grenade-like device was called 'Incite Chaos'.

With more than half their number confused and attacking each other, the Drones were soon dealt with, but one Drone that was not confused landed a shot that hit Yizura, bypassing her shield, and hitting her in the abdomen.

Zevil quickly took out the final Drone as Six hurried over to the downed Trill and scanned Yizura with her tricorder. "Lieutenant Vel's injuries are quite severe, Admiral." Although she said this very matter of factly, Six looked worried. "I advise sending her back to the ship and having Dr. Citte repair the damage immediately."

"T-thanks for caring, LC," said Yizura, trying to laugh off the pain but only letting out a hacking cough that stained her lips with blood, "But last I checked you're an engineer, not a medic. I'm sure that if you give me a pain killer and a dermal regenerator, I can keep going."

"Incorrect lieutenant." Six said, a touch of anger coloring her voice. "The disruptor blast has ruptured several vital organs and both your spine and abdominal pouch are damaged. If they are not seen to there is a 60% chance of death and a 72% chance you will never walk or join with a symbiont."

"Don't sugarcoat it for me or anything." Yizura said in a small voice, the color draining from her face, whether it was from fear or blood loss was uncertain.

"Six is right Yizura." Zevil said softly, kneeling and placing a hand gingerly on her shoulder. "You're going back with the researchers." She looked like she was going to try and argue with him, so he said, still softly but sternly, "That's an order lieutenant."

She grimaced at the pain from her injuries, but she nodded and with the help of some of the researchers, was carried inside the perimeter that the three pattern enhancers made. When Zevil was about to send them off, he noticed that all but one of the six researchers was not with them. He was a human male with red hair, a thin lanky frame, and a soft face. "Sir, we're in a bit of a time crunch here, so if you could please join your colleagues that would be most helpful."

"Actually, sir, I can't go with them because you need me here." Said the ginger human. "My name's Doctor Eric Cooper and thanks for the rescue, but as you might have guessed or found out from Dr. T'pel, the facility with our data has been assimilated." Cooper's face hardened, "We cannot allow the Borg to continue using this nanovirus. I think we have enough data to formulate a counteragent, but we'll need to recover it from the area that is already assimilated. That's why I stayed behind, I can get you inside the compound, but then it will be up to you to recover the data."

Zevil did a quick strategic assessment in his head. He was a man down and even though he was sure that Six could deal with any barriers or defenses that the Borg had set up, that would be one less phasor to count on. "Fine," he finally said, "there's too much at stake to refuse, but you keep your head down and leave the fighting to us." He tapped his badge. "Zevil to Hades, six to beam up directly to sickbay and inform Dr. Citte to prep for triage for an unjoined Trill female."

As soon as the blue light of the transporter was gone, the away team plus Cooper started moving in the direction of the assimilated facility. As they were walking, careful not to bring attention to themselves, Asouzi approached Cooper. "Tell me Doc, how did all of this happened?" she said with an expansive gesture to their surroundings.

Cooper looked a little nervous, "I don't really know. My team and I have spent months studying the nanovirus." His face brightened as he got into the subject of the virus. "It's fascinating! The Borg have been using it to assimilate whole planets! The land, the buildings, the...people." his voice had a note of horrified sadness, but he quickly shook himself out of it. "Anyway, during the course of our research, the nanovirus's containment field failed. The nanovirus activated and assimilate enough equipment to signal the Collective."

"Okay, but how?" she pressed. "The containments for a project like this should be state of the art, so they shouldn't just fail out the blue."

"I don't know what to tell you, ma'am." He said a little apprehensive at the Intel officer's questions. "We didn't exactly have time to figure out how it happened before we had to escape."

 _'Well I don't sense any deception from him.'_ She said to Zevil through their usual link that they made whenever they went on missions together. _'But something is…wrong.'_

 _'What do you mean?'_ Zevil asked, _'Like he's trying to hide something?'_

 _'Maybe.'_ She answered. _'It's probably nothing though. I'm probably just picking up his nerves and the fear of this situation.'_ But there was a part of her that didn't believe that. She was picking up something that was wrong with his mind. She mentally shook herself and put those thoughts to the back of her mind. She would just have to keep an eye on the good doctor for now and act if something went wrong.

They soon came up to the facility and saw that the Borg had been busy. The buildings were completely assimilated and there were several Borg in alcoves regenerating. Just as Cooper had told them, there was a force field at the entrance and they could see several more beyond it. "Six, are they 'awake'?" Zevil asked.

Six took out her tricorder and scanned them from their position half a mile away, but after a quick scan she put it away. "I cannot get an accurate scan from this distance, Admiral, but I would surmise these Drone will stay dormant until we either attack them or interfere with the assimilation of this planet."

"Like bringing down the force fields to get inside." Zevil said, grim determination coloring his voice. "Proceed with caution." He ordered, and they moved to the entrance and the terminal that would give them access to the force field controls.

Cooper tapped away at the interface, brow furrowed. "Okay, I've found the controls for the force field, but it's going to take me some time to manually override them and when I do that, the Borg are going to try and stop me."

"We'll keep you safe Doctor." Zevil said gesturing his people into a defensive formation around Cooper. "Any chance we can get the data from here?" he asked as he walked up to the console.

"That would be nice and make this a whole lot easier on us, but unfortunately no." said Cooper with a frown. "I can see a connection to the Collectives information hub, but it would take me hours to try and break into that from here and we don't have the time. But I can see that they haven't uploaded the data yet, so we have that in our favor." He said with a weak smile.

"Good." Zevil said returning the smile. "That gives us hope and we can use all we can get. Let us set up a defense and when we're ready, I'll give you the order to start the override." He moved away from the console, no one noticing the small device he placed on the side of the console.

It was a one-inch by one-inch square, a centimeter thick, looked to be made of a reflective metal, and was a twenty ninth century data miner. Cray had given it to him when they first met so that he could retrieve any information on the Iconians in situations that required stealth like this one. Unfortunately, he couldn't use it for anything else like getting the counteragent, because the device was locked to only mine for information on Iconians.

"Lieutenant Commander Six, same as earlier with the turrets and the shields, but let's add one more defense shield and a few landmines just in case." Zevil ordered his second officer before addressing the others. "I count ten Drones in those alcoves, but that doesn't mean more won't be beaming in around the planet. So, stay alert and keep them away from Dr. Cooper."

"Shield, landmines, and turrets are in place Admiral." Six informed him after a few minutes.

"Good, then defensive formation everyone." He ordered and turned to Cooper. "Start the override, doctor, we'll keep them off your back."

Cooper nodded and began the hack. Not a second later, the Drones to the left of the force field came to life and started their slow march towards them, firing their disruptors at them as they did. Zevil, his people, and the turrets returned fire, bringing two down as they did before the Drones adapted to their weapons fire.

Fortunately for the away team, the Drones didn't notice the mines before it was too late. The lead Drone stepped on the mine and it detonated, destroying the Drone and sent the last two to the ground, knocking out their shields in the process, leaving them open to be taken out by Starfleet officers.

But before they could pat themselves on the back, one of the turrets was destroyed by a Drone from one of the alcoves on the left side of the force field. The resulting explosion knocked down two of the security team, a Rigelian man and a Caitian woman. Luckily, their shields took most of the damage, but the Drones were bearing down on them.

"Anyone that has a grenade, throw it now!" Zevil ordered as he used his telepathy to grab each of the remaining mines and launched them at the last five Drones. At the same time he, K'Thoke, Asouzi, and the other two security officers, threw photon grenades at the Drones. The mines and grenades detonated, destroying the Drones in a spectacular explosion. As the smoke cleared they saw, not just the entrance force field go down, but all the force fields that lead to the heart of the facility.

"I've overwritten the force fields," Cooper said, not noticing that his clarification wasn't necessary due to the fact he was still looking at the interface, "but the Borg detected the intrusion into their systems." He finally looked up at Zevil with a worried and fearful grimace. "They'll know you're coming. Head into the facility and locate the central datanode. We don't have time to search for the right files, Admiral, so simply transfer all the information to your ships computer and hold off the Borg until the transfer is complete."

He started to shift nervously, "I'll stay here. I'd probably just get in your way." He said with an uneasy smile.

"We'll get the data doctor." Zevil said placing his hand on the humans shoulder reassuringly, using the gesture as a distraction from his other hand taking the data miner. "Find a place to lay low and wait for us to return. If we're not back in an hour, head to the pattern enhancers and beam up."

Cooper nodded and went to find somewhere to hide. Zevil turned to the two officers that had fallen earlier. "Are you two alright?" he asked.

"Just a little sore sir, but I'm good to keep going." Said the Caitian, who Zevil was sure was named Z'Ira, and the Rigelian nodded to indicate he was the same.

"Good, then let's get going." He ordered, and they went into the facility. Cooper hadn't been wrong when he said that the Borg knew they were coming, it seemed almost every alcove they passed, Drones would activate and attack them. They weathered the attacks, sustaining a few injuries but luckily no fatalities, and kept moving forward towards the central datanode until they finally made it there.

"Lieutenant Commander Six, you're our Borg expert," Zevil said, who was sporting a few cuts and burns on his face, "Start sending the data to the Hades." Six nodded and went to the datanode as Zevil tapped his badge. "Admiral Zevil to the _Hades_. We are starting the download now. How are things looking up there?"

"Receiving data now captain," Said Rupert over the comms, "The _Grendel_ , _Lecter_ , and _Fury_ are finishing off the Spheres as we speak."

"Very good Chief." Said Zevil, looking around at the dozens of Drones in the alcoves around them, "We are surrounded by multiple Borg Drones, any chance we can get some reinforcements?"

"I wish I could sir, but the Borg put up a force field around the area." Rupert said with regret, "I canna send down any reinforcements, sir, I'm sorry."

Zevil took another look around with grim determination on his face and saw that his people mirrored his expression. "I understand Chief. If we don't make it out of here in an hour after the download…inform the Captains and Commander Utprut to leave the system and get that data out of here. The data is more important than our lives."

The comm was silent for a moment, then came the answer. "Understood sir, Hades out…and good luck sir."

Zevil was about to rally his people when he noticed the Drones walking out of their alcoves and start moving towards them. "Defensive formation!" Zevil ordered. "Six, anything you could do to strengthen our shields?"

"I believe I can sir." Six said, her voice full of steel. "If Lieutenant Commander Zibes could give me her Resonant Tachyon Streamer, I believe I could modify it to strengthen our shields while weakening any Drone that gets within a mile radius, but I will need a moment to do that to each of our personal shields and I do not believe the Collective will give use the time I need to do so."

"You'll have the time." Zevil said cryptically as he holstered his weapons, "Give K'Thoke your minigun so you have both hands free." he said as he concentrated on the oncoming Drones. Soon the Drones closest to them slowed and eventually stopped. The others were confused as to why the Drones had stopped, until Six looked to her Captain and saw him shacking in exertion.

"Admiral! You are putting yourself through too much psychic strain!" Six said, her voice tinged with a little more emotion than she had ever used before. "If you keep this up you could seriously damage yourself!"

"N-noted…now l-less…talking a-and…more shooting." Zevil said through clenched teeth. It was taking an insane amount of will power to hold the Borg in place and he could feel them fighting against him, so the sooner he had to hold less Drones then he was right now would be great.

His people got the hint and started to fire at the Borg. As the Drones fell, Zevil would release them and take hold of the one that was taking its place, but he was weakening, and he could feel a trickle of magenta blood come out of his nose and the edges of his vision were getting cloudy. He knew he couldn't keep this up for much longer. _'Just…a…little…longer.'_ He thought.

"The Resonant Tachyon Streamer is linked with our shields!" shouted Six over the sound of weapons fire as she picked up K'Thokes discarded auto riffle. "Admiral! Release them!"

 _'Thank the Night Cloak.'_ Zevil thought in relief as, with an angry roar, he pushed the Borg he was holding back and into the other oncoming Drones. Zevil fell to one knee in exhaustion, his hand going to the hypospray in his pocket that had the necessary cocktail of stimulants and pain reliever that he kept for moments like this.

He applied the spray to his neck and took out his pistols and opened fire on the oncoming hoard. The Drones kept moving towards them, but as they did, their shields were slowly draining and reinforcing the shields of the away team as they brought them down. It was helping them, but the odds were still drastically in the favor of the Borg. "It is a good day to die!" Roared K'Thoke as he used the mini gun as blunt instrument when a Drone had gotten too close.

As the Starfleet officers continued to fire, there was the sound of a muffled explosion and then the force field came down. Before Zevil could speculate on what was happening, his combadge chirped.

"Data download complete Admiral, but we have a major problem!" said Rupert over the comms in a panicked voice. "A fleet of Undine ships have entered orbit and they are launching an orbital bombardment!" as he said this, a blast to their left destroyed the Borg that had been encroaching upon them, followed by another blast that was a little too close for comfort.

Before Zevil could replay to Rupert, his badge chirped again. "I need you back here!" Came the **very** panicked voice of Dr. Cooper. "Undine troops are beaming down! They are focusing on the Borg, but they'll find me soon!"

"Of course, when it rains it pours." Said Zevil sardonically as another bombardment blast landed near them again. "Perhaps that's not the best analogy at the moment! Let's move!" he shouted as he and his team broke out into a desperate run, sprinting past Borg and Undine troops alike and dodging Undine orbital mortar fire.

As they made it to the entrance, they saw an Undine soldier single handedly fighting off a dozen Drones, using his wrist mounted blades and energy weapons in tandem to kill them, until Collective tech polls rose from the ground, ensnaring it. Several Drones walked up to the cage and lifted their modified arms at the Undine, before they and the Undine disappeared in the distorted green shimmer of Borg teleportation.

"It looks like the Borg just abducted that Undine." Said Cooper as he ran up to them from his hiding place near the console he had used earlier. "But that's pointless. Undine can't be assimilated. Unless..." Cooper went pale as he was hit with a horrifying thought, "Admiral, the Borg must believe they have found a way to assimilate the Undine!"

Zevil was equally pale at the thought, "We have to stop them! There's probably too much interference to transport here, we need to get to the pattern enhancers we set up nearby!" he said, and they quickly ran towards the researchers camp. They made it to the camp in record time, the Borg and Undine paying them no mind, too busy killing one another to bother them. "Zevil to _Hades_ , nine to beam up directly to the bridge!"

They soon found themselves on the bridge and took their stations, Rupert deactivating the ECH and resuming his post at engineering. On the view screen, Zevil saw a Borg Sphere moving away from the planet.

"Captain, the Borg Sphere is escaping with the Undine captive." Said Six as she brought up her holo-interface.

"If they are able to return it to the collective and assimilate it, just imagine what they can do with Undine Drones!" said Asouzi, fear tinging her voice.

"It looks like the Sphere is being pursued by an Undine ship." Said Six as they saw one of the Undine ships break away from the fleet that was attacking the planet to go after the Sphere.

"Lieutenant Commander Six, open a channel to the _Grendel_ , _Lecter_ , and _Fury_." Zevil ordered. She nodded that the channel was open. "All ships, this is Fleet Admiral Zevil, set an intercept course for the fleeing Borg Sphere. Maximum speed!"

All four ships followed his orders and quickly went after the two ships, the other Undine ships ignoring them in favor of hammering the planet with bolts of bio-electricity. The Starfleet ships seemed to be gaining speed on the two enemy ships, but as soon as that seemed to be the case, the Borg Sphere went to warp with the Undine ship following a millisecond latter.

"Damn it!" Zevil said, slamming his fist on the armrest of his chair. "Can we isolate the warp signature of their ships?"

"Yes, Admiral," said Six. "I was able to isolate them before they left the system we should be able to follow-" Six was cut off by a warning sound from her console. "Sir, the Undine ships are powering weapons."

"Bring us about! All power to shields!" Zevil ordered but there was no need, because the Undine weren't aiming at them, but at the planet. Eight Undine ships surrounded one Undine ship and shot their energy weapons into it. The center ship fired a massive beam into the planet, it acting like a focus. Visible glowing cracks soon appeared on the planet's surface right before it exploded, completely destroyed.

"By the Night Cloak." Zevil said in a horrified whisper. As the chunks that used to be Omicron Kappa II slowly floated away and the Undine fleet warped out of the system.

 _Captain's log, Star date: 86405.55, supplemental_

 _We have placed Dr. Cooper and the rest of the science team in the capable hands of Captain Sanchez, who will rendezvous with and drop them off on the_ U.S.S. Venture _. The_ Hades _has returned to Starbase 234 once again for repairs. I will be reporting personally to Captain Malcom and Admiral Quinn after I submit this log about our…success at retrieving the data and rescuing the scientists. I would like to include in this, the official report for the events that happened on Omicron Kappa II, that many lives were lost here today, but even more were saved and that those lives did not die for nothing._

Zevil, who was freshly healed (which involved a disapproving look from Citte that hurt more than when he received the wounds) and was informing Malcom and Quinn over subspace.

"You recovered much of the data related to the counteragent to the nanovirus and with the planet now destroyed the nanovirus won't spread further in that sector and that also means less Borg to deal with." Said Captain Malcom, but he grimaced as he heard what he said and saw the disapproving looks from both Admirals. He cleared his throat quickly and continued, "Hopefully the Borg did not have an opportunity to adapt to it. They will in time, of course, but anything will help in our fight against them."

"Of course, you're quite right Captain." Said Quinn, "We must stay one step ahead of the Collective. I'll reroute ships in the area to begin searching for the Borg and Undine ships that got away immediately. The very idea of an Undine Drone is a horrible thought."

"That's an understatement, sir." Said Zevil seriously. "The term that comes to my mind is terrifying." He shuddered at the memory of the path of destruction that the captured Undine cleaved through the Drones. "I would appreciate being informed when we do find the ships. It happened on my watch, I would like to resolve this."

"Of course, Admiral Zevil." Said Malcom, "As soon as we have any information I'll let you know. With your permission, I will set the search in motion." When both Admirals nodded, he signed off.

"Well," said Quinn with a tired sigh, "I have seen quite a few strange and terrible things in this job, but the possibility of an Assimilated Undine has to takes the Bolian soufflé."

"I know what you mean, sir." Zevil said with a slight smirk. "I almost miss the days when the strangest thing I had to deal with was a genetically augmented Gorn."

"Only in Starfleet would that be considered normal." Said Quinn with a smile, then he got serious. "That was quite the risk you took today, some might call it fool hardy."

"My first officer would agree with you." Zevil said sardonically, remembering the private dressing down he got from his best friend. Then Zevil got a twinkle in his eyes and smiled, "But I remember a wise man telling a Starfleet committee 'We need our Captains leading away missions, Starfleet needs to look at our whole command structure and do what works now, not thirty years ago.'"

Quinn had a wry smile on his face. "I don't know about wise, but I was right to say that to the committee, officers like you and Admiral Kasai prove that."

"Thank you, sir." Zevil said, a drop of pride coloring his voice. "You're trust and faith in my abilities are appreciated."

Quinn internally rolled his eyes, knowing that it was useless to try and get Zevil to relax a bit around him. _'Shocking considering Lydana's effect on people. I still can't believe that the galaxy is still standing after he and Lydana met, it had to be both spectacular and hilarious. I wish I had been there.'_ Quinn smiled before he continued. "I will be in contact with you soon to discuss ship movements and search patterns. Quinn out."

Zevil smiled as his superior and mentor signed off, before he frowned and looked to his model. But before he can go through the ritual of sealing off his ready room, erasing sensor data, and opening the model to get the tesseract device, his door chimed. He did a quick telepathic scan and saw that is was Six at the door.

"Enter." Zevil said, and the former Drone did so. "What is it Lieutenant Commander? You can't have a preliminary report for me already, do you? There is such a thing as being too efficient, you know." he joked with a good-natured smile to try and cut the tension Six had brought in with her.

For someone who was still trying to get back a proper hold of her emotions, he could feel a mixture of emotions coming off Six: anger, trepidation, hurt, and suspicion being the strongest ones. "Is everything alright Six?" He asked, hoping that using her 'name' without her rank would help put her at ease.

"That depends, sir." Six said, her voice flat with just a hint of anger. "How long have you been using future technology for your own gain?"

AN: (Dr. Zevil is behind a defensive force shield as you, the readers, throw various refuse at him) I know, I know, I am a terrible person for leaving you with another cliff hanger. And this one is a real one because you don't know what's coming next. Don't worry, you will relatively soon. But until then though, I bid you adieu!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Salutations and bienvenue! Time to finally get off that cliff I left you all on the last chapter! And what better way than with the classic Star Trek message. Cue the computer lady!

* * *

 **Last time on Star Trek Endeavor:**

 _He moved away from the console, no one noticing the small device he placed on the side of it._

" _A fleet of Undine ships have entered orbit and they are launching an orbital bombardment!"_

" _It looks like the Borg just abducted that Undine."_

" _But that's pointless. Undine can't be assimilated. Unless..."_

" _If they are able to return it to the collective and assimilate it, just imagine what they can do with Undine Drones!"_

 _The Borg Sphere went to warp with the Undine ship following a millisecond latter_

" _I will be in contact with you soon to discuss ship movements and search patterns. Quinn out."_

" _Is everything alright Six?"_

" _That depends, sir. How long have you been using future technology for your own gain?"_

 **And now the continuation** :

The room was deathly silent after Six's accusation, the only sound being the hum of the ship and the gurgling of Zevil's fish tank.

"What are you talking about Lieutenant Commander?" Zevil asked, his voice going cold and angry, trying very hard to remain calm and act normally when internally he was panicking. He had been so careful throughout his career as a Delta Recruit, careful to keep his people from the truth, but it would appear he wasn't careful enough.

Six scowled at him. "You know very well what I am talking about, Admiral." She tossed a padd that she had been holding behind her back onto his desk. "That is a written record of all the times I have observed you use futuristic technology to gain information that no one else could recover.

"You would then use that information to collect advanced and alien technology that would earn you commendations and further your own career. It also has a record of missions that we have been involved with that have instances that could have been avoided if we did not go after these devices or waited for your data collection tools to finish their work." Six was now glaring at him as her voice gained a level of ice that would challenge his 'Captain voice'. "Missions where Starfleet officers died."

That was like a stab to the heart for Zevil. On his Delta Recruit missions, he had tried to keep his people safe and alive, but in situations where you are either actively fighting or defending against enemy combatants, there was no sure way to get everyone out alive.

"This is certainly a very detailed report." Zevil said in a voice that belied his inner turmoil, but a part of him was also relieved at someone finally knowing what he was doing, however the angry and disgusted look in Six's eye tempered that relief.

This had been his worst fear when he accepted his future self's request to become a Delta Recruit, that his friends, crew, and fellow officers would look at him with anger and disgust at his manipulation of the timeline.

He couldn't let the first person to find out what he was doing hate him for it. _'Especially not Six.'_ He thought with renewed determination. Six meant something to him, something he really hadn't the time or the courage to analyze during the war with the Klingon Empire.

"I assume you are going to send this to Admiral Quinn and Temporal Investigations?" he asked, still trying to think of a way that will help him without violating the Temporal Prime Directive.

Six's glare softened minutely, "Yes, but I wanted to give you a chance to either confess or explain yourself." Her glare was gone, and in its place was something much worse to Zevil, a betrayed frown with sad eyes. "You saved my life, I owe you that much."

"Thank you." Zevil said solemnly. "I wish I could tell you everything, the Temporal Prime Directive forbids me from divulging what I know, **but** ," he said quickly with a raised hand to try and ward off the return of her angry glare, "I can at least clear my name of personally profiting off the time line, all I ask is that you sit down and give me your hands."

Six eyed him suspiciously, but ultimately sat down. "I have set up numerus programs to automatically send copies of that report if I am not back in my quarters in an hour." She said as she extended her hands to him.

Despite the tension in the room and the nature of the situation, Zevil chuckled. "I would expect nothing less from you, Six." He said with a sad smile as he took her hands and made them take hold of his wrists, palm facing the underside of his wrist, and did the same to hers. "But it won't be necessary. Now, I'm not sure you know this, but my people have their own version of the Vulcan Mind Meld, but instead of sharing memories, it shares emotions. We call it Valix's Truth.

"Where our minds and our voices lie to ourselves and each other, our emotions do not." He gave a shrug, "We can of course deny those emotions, but that doesn't make them untrue. Now close your eyes," She did so as he did the same, "and open your mind. Accept my truth and hear no lies."

Six wasn't sure how to open her mind exactly, but she removed all distracting thoughts from her mind and pictured herself opening a door. It worked and at once she was hit with a whirlwind of feelings: a great metaphysical weight on her that made her think if she failed the galaxy would fall, pride in the skill of her crew and ship, guilt of lying to her friends and crew, a small bit of anger at her father for simply doing what she knew was her calling, and a warm sensation in her chest at holding the hands of the woman she-

"Sorry, I forget how overwhelming it can be to non-telepaths," Zevil says in a chagrined tone, "Let me just pull back a bit." The feel's lessened, but she could still feel them.

"This is how you feel?" she said breathlessly, still effected by the force of those feelings. She had only begun to truly understand her own emotions and now she was feeling someone else's. Not just someone, but her Captains!

"All the time." Zevil said sadly and she could feel it too, it was a cold feeling inside her heart. "But let's get going. First, let's establish a base line: my name is Xavius Vexius Zevil, I am a Fleet Admiral in Starfleet, and I actually like the taste of Gagh." At every word he said, Six felt that they were all true. "Now for lies: I am a twenty-foot-tall targ named Benny and I like to tango with Gorn male's dressed in drag." She already knew that was untrue, but she could feel as well.

"I believe I have a firm grasp of how this ritual's functions." Six said with confidence before she asked her first question: "Are you using future technology and fore knowledge?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever used this technology and fore knowledge for your own personal gain?"

"No, but I have been tempted to do so for my crew's and the galaxy's gain, because it would mean less lives lost and more saved."

Six was relieved that she felt only truth coming through. "If you are not using this future technology for yourself, then why are you using it to find alien technology?"

"Without going into details that would violate the Temporal Prime Directive, there is a war coming that will involve a race we only know very little about. A division of Starfleet has hand selected operatives to gather any information and technology about this race that we can to better our chances." Again, all of it was true, Six felt no lies. She was so relieved at this and angry at herself.

How could she believe that, of all people, Zevil would try and profit from something like this? He was a good man and a fine Captain that cared for his crew and the people of the Federation that they were charged with protecting.

"Admir- Xavius, I am sorry." She said solemnly, glad that he would know her words were true. "I should have never have even thought that you would do something as despicable as that. If you feel that I have betrayed your trust and that you would prefer I served somewhere else, I would underst-" she was cut off by Zevil tightening his hold on her wrists, just enough to get her attention and to stop her from rambling.

"You had every right to question my motives of using the technology, especially if I was sacrificing the crew's safety for my own ends." He said earnestly, "I couldn't ask for a finer Second Officer and friend. I have been holding on to this secret for a long time and it has weighed heavily on my conscience and I'm glad, of all the people to find out about it, that it was you."

Six could feel the truth of his word mix with something else that she couldn't really comprehend, but it made her feel lighter for some reason. "Besides," he said, and she could feel the mirth that was coming off his voice, "where else would I find someone as spectacular at your job as you are?"

That brought a rare smile to her face. "I would wager Seven of Nine could perhaps be my equal in competency," Six said, voice slightly prideful and smile still on her face, "but I doubt she is interested in a Captain as brilliant and foolish as you, sir. I believe that Commander Utprut and I are the only ones qualified to keep you in line and alive."

Zevil laughed, and just like that, the tension and hostility that started this meeting was gone. "Then I am a very fortunate man." He said as he tried to remove his hand from Six's wrists and break the connection, but her grip tightening on his wrists this time made him stop. "Six?"

"When we first connected, the last thing I felt before you drew back your feelings was a warm feeling involving holding my hands." She stated in the soft voice she used when she was dealing with her feelings. "What exactly was that feeling?"

"Uh…" Zevil said eloquently. His brain was now drawing a complete blank, and he wasn't sure if it wasn't that he would know what to say. He knew that he felt something for her, something much more then captain and subordinate and more then friends.

But he knew that he had to focus on the war and his mission as a Delta Recruit were too important to lose focus, and the fact of the matter was that he was terrified of losing someone important to him. _'Like we wouldn't be risking our lives if were not at war?'_ He questioned himself. "W-well, Six, I-"

"Engineering to Six of Nine." Came the voice of Chief Rupert over Six's combadge, inadvertently interrupting the little tête-à-tête and shocking them enough to pull their hands apart from one another.

Zevil opened his eyes to see Six scowling down at her badge, before her face went back to its usual neutral state and she tapped her badge. "Go ahead, Chief Rupert."

"We're having a few problems with the EPS regulator down here in Engineering lass," came the reply from the photonic Scotsmen, "We could use an extra and experienced hand to sort it."

"Understood, Chief, I will be down in a few minutes. Six of Nine out." She said, tapping her badge off, and stood up to leave. "With your permission, sir, I will go and assist Chief Rupert in Engineering, with a detour to my quarters to disengage certain programs and erase ill-conceived reports."

Zevil nodded, but instead of leaving, Six circled around Zevils desk and, as Zevil turned to her, she leaned into his personal space, barely five inches away from his face. She looked right into his eyes, "I would like a more thorough answer to my inquiry. Traditionally, for humans anyway, that is done over coffee."

"Y-yes, of course." He said marginally shocked at Six's forwardness, but mentally shook himself and regained some semblance of his usual calm and cool self. "I'll meet you in Ten Forward after your shift is done."

"It's a date then." Six gave him a small smile, leaned in, and kissed him on the cheek. She turned around on her heel and left, leaving a flabbergasted Zevil.

* * *

 _Captains Log, Stardate: 86420.45,_

 _It has been five days since Omicron Kappa II and so far, there has been no sign of the Borg and Undine ships. We have been in constant contact with all ships searching for them, as well as searching ourselves, but so far there has been no sign._

Zevil was in the holo-deck, but instead of his usual exercise, he was doing two at once. It was a combination of the orbiting spheres and deflecting knives of his usual exercise with the fluid movements of Mok'bara, also known as Klingon tai chi. It would allow him to improve his focus while calming his mind and sharpen his focus around him. He needed to clear his mind and think about all he had learned recently.

 _-Flash back-_

 _He contacted Cray and inserted the data miner into the tesseract device, sending all the data he had gathered to him directly. "All right Cray, this information had better be worth the risk I and my people just went through."_

" _Alright, I am receiving the data now, sir." Said Cray, in a distracted voice as he read over the data. "I don't know if you've had a full briefing on Omega, Admiral, but Omega molecules are extremely powerful and extremely unstable they could be used to power something massive but if mishandled they could cause disaster that would devastate a quadrant."_

" _When I gained the rank of Captain, I was informed about the Omega Directive and was allowed to see the classified reports on the molecule, including Admiral Janeway and her crew's encounter with it in the Delta Quadrant." Said Zevil. "What does this have to do with the Iconians?"_

" _It would appear the Iconians know how to control them." Said Cray, his voice and face showing his worry. "If that's the case we could be in even more trouble than we thought."_

 _-End Flashback-_

' _Bad enough the Borg have a virus that can assimilate entire planets and believe they can assimilate the Undine,'_ Zevil thought as he deflected a knife that would have struck him in the back, _'but now they are looking into the Iconians to uncover their secrets on Omega. The knowledge that the Iconians have mastered that technology alone is daunting, but if the Borg attempt to replicate their efforts and fail?'_

Zevil had to put his musings on hold for a moment, as his training seemed to be paying off, because he sensed someone approaching the holo-deck door. "I thought Vaalm told you to take it easy with the telekinesis?" asked Tyufia a tad reproachfully as she entered.

"He did and I am." He responded, eyes still closed, not stopping his movements or releasing the orbs from orbit. "These orbs weigh less than an ounce and it is quite effortless for me to hold and move them around me. If you've seen Dr. Citte, do you know if Lieutenant Vel is all right?"

"Vaalm says she's fine, she'll be on bed rest for a few days, but she'll live and be able to join with a symbiont when she's ready. Back to you ignoring your doctor's medical advice, I gotta ask: the fact that you're doing Klingon tai chi with your eyes closed while doing that isn't putting any strain on you at all?" He didn't need to psychically sense that one of her eyebrows was raised in skepticism, he just knew her that well.

Zevil gave an exacerbated sigh. "I really am fine, mother." He decided to ignore the childish raspberry she gave him. "I just needed to reorganize my thoughts to see if there was something else we can do to find those damned ships."

"Computer freeze program. Remove training orbs and knives and give me two traditional Tsunkatse falchions." Said Tyufia. Zevil opened his eyes and straightened up as the orbs and knives disappeared. Tyufia held out her hands as the two swords appeared in them. "Let's do what we did at the academy, work out our thoughts as we work out our bodies."

Zevil smiled as she tossed one of the swords, hilt side up, to him. "Alright, but just remember that when you lose to me in a sparring match, it doesn't mean your idea was bad, just your swordswoman skills are."

"I seem to remember beating you several times during those days." She said as she took her uniform jacket off. "But if you want to relive those defeats again, I don't mind."

They both assumed the customary position across from each other, then both attacked at the same time, clashing blades and parrying strikes from one another. "So," said Tyufia, as they jumped back and circled one another. "Tell me what's on your mind, is it just the ships or is it something else too?"

"What makes you say that?" He asked as Tyufia lunged at him with a horizontal slash at his middle which Zevil parried, spinning around as he did so to deliver a slash of his own. Tyufia dropped below the strike in a dodge roll. Zevil looked at her a little impressed as she got up and they circled again. "That was a good move, have you been training without me?"

"Your evading, both the conversation and my attack with that excellent counter." She said as he moved to strike from the left, but it was a feint. He swiftly changed the direction of his attack to the right. Tyufia quickly parried the blow, but each blow was pushing her back towards the wall.

"Okay maybe I was but talking about this is a little difficult for me." He said as they locked blades and were pushing each other to try and overpower the other. "Let me answer your question with one of my own: how do you make your relationship with Tynizi work with our job?"

"Thank the four Deities!" Tyufia shouted in joy as she broke the stalemate and delivered a rapid succession of slashes that pushed Zevil back this time. "You're finally going to get laid!"

"You act as if I've been celibate my whole life!" Zevil said as they neared the wall behind him. Zevil parried the next blow, turned, and, with a burst of telekinetic force, ran up the wall and flipped behind her, delivering an upward slash as he landed. "I dated at the academy!"

"You had flings!" Tyufia said as she parried and then countered with several jabs. "You never committed to someone! You're going to get emotionally laid!" They both stopped sparring as Zevil cocked an eyebrow and Tyufia grimaced at what she just said. "Sorry, I just heard that, and it was incredibly lame, but it still stands. Who is she?"

"Not telling you, now answer the question please." Zevil said as he rushed her with several slashes. "How do you cope with not only both of you having a dangerous job, during war time I might add, and being of a higher rank then her?"

Tyufia was quiet as she parried and danced around his strikes. "My answer to that is fairly simple: life is short, don't waste time thinking of what if's and buts. If you want to start something with someone, no matter their job or their rank, then do it.

"At the end of the day, Tiny and I love each other regardless that we have a dangerous profession, that I'm of a higher rank then her, or even that we're on different ships." They locked blades again, both fighting for dominance.

"And if the rank thing is a real issue for you, then think about Admiral Riker and Captain Troi. They worked together aboard the _U.S.S. Titian_ for years and were married the whole time, had a daughter, and are still together today." Tyufia gave a powerful push, breaking them apart, and, while Zevil was off balance, she dropped down to the ground and delivered a sweeping kick to his legs.

Zevil fell, dropping his sword in the process, and landed on his back. Before he can try to get up, he feels the point of Tyufia's blade against his throat. He looks up at her and sees, not the smugness of victory, but the caring eyes of his friend. "Don't you want that?" she asks.

"Point made and earned." Zevil said as he held up his hands in surrender before he accepted the one she held out to him. "Even if you did cheat with that last move."

"Aww, does the little hatching wanna cry after he just used his telekinesis to avoid losing earlier." She said in an overexaggerated baby voice. She smiled as Zevil returned her earlier raspberry with one of his own. "Now let's see if we can't figure out-AAAHHH!"

Tyufia and Zevil yelled in pain, both clutching their heads as they were hit with psychic pain that was accompanied by several images: Borg Drones coming towards someone, an Undine ship exploding, raging fire all around them, the inside of a Borg ship, and a single angry yellow eye with a cruciform pupil.

The images seemed to be on a continuous loop and the pain was increasing even more, so much so the two officers fell to their knees and were slowly blacking out. Forcing through the pain, Zevil telekinetically grabbed Tyufia's jacket with her combadge on it and tapped it. "Z-Zevil t-to t-the bridge! Red alert! Emergency transport to s-sickbay for two at m-my location! Psy…psychic…attack." And with that Zevil blacked out.

The first things Zevil felt when he was coming to, was a hand holding his and slight ache in his head, nothing like the white-hot spike that was twisting inside his brain. "-evere trauma to the parts of the brains that controls their psychic abilities."

' _That's Citte's voice.'_ Zevil thought through the cotton. _'That means Tyufia and I are in sickbay, good.'_

"When will it be acceptable to wake up the Admiral and the others?" asked Six and Zevil felt the hand holding his tightened.

' _Six, she's holding my hand.'_ Zevil thought dreamily. _'It feels nice, her hands are surprisingly soft…what the hell did Citte give me?'_

"They should be waking up now." Said Citte. "I've given them a neural suppressant and have placed cortical suppressors on them as well to dampen any further telepathic attacks."

"So that's why my head feels like it's in a bundle of Yemul silk thread." Zevil said groggily as he opened his eyes and tried to sit up. With his eyes now opened he saw that Six was using her body to block the fact that she was holding his hand, her face concerned. He gave her a smile and her hand a small squeeze in appreciation and to try to show her he was fine.

"Easy there, Admiral, you've been through a lot so lay back down." Said Citte in concern, moving to push him back down and scan him with his tricorder. Six quickly schooled her features to their normal neutrality and removed her hand from his as he laid back down. "Do you remember what happened?"

Zevil gave Six an understanding look, showing his feelings were not hurt. "Tyufia and I were in the holodeck when were hit with the… message." His eyes went wide at his words and he tried to get back up. "Where is she? Is she all right?"

"No, she is not. She's disturbed and unhappy about being hit with Undine nightmare fuel." Said the lady herself from her own biobed with a groan of frustration. "Did anyone get the registration of the dreadnought that hit you and me, Xavius?"

"It was the Undine that was captured and crew of the ship following them." Zevil said with absolute and grim certainty. "They were screaming for help as the Borg assimilated it and destroyed the ship." He shuddered as he heard the echoes of the Undine's screams in his mind. "It was horrific, but I don't see why they singled Tyufia and I out."

Citte and Six looked at each other before looking back at their commanding officers in concern. "It wasn't just you two, sir." Citte said. Zevil and Tyufia were confused until they took their first real look around the sickbay and saw that all the biobeds were full. "It was every telepath on the ship."

* * *

AN: Bum, bum, buuumm! What do you think? It's felt like so long since I've written something on my own with a script from the game to write with, but I think I still have the hang of it. Assimilation will be coming up in the next chapter with a few surprise guests showing up, but till then I bid you adieu!


	9. Chapter 9

QN: Hello, hello! I'm back! Yes, dear lower lifeforms it's me, Q, again! The 'good' doctor is busy seeing to a few errands, so I've been called upon to lend a hand.

The skeletal salesmen has a few announcements he wants me to tell you a few things, but that can wait, on with the story!

* * *

 _Captains Log, Stardate:_ _86420.45, supplemental_

 _After a ship, and perhaps even a sector, wide psychic attack/scream for help by the Borgs Undine prisoner, I have sent a call to all nearby Federation ships in the area to rendezvous at our location to see if we can combine our resources and get a consensus on the direction of the psychic attack._

"I still think you should be in sickbay, Admiral." Said Citte as he followed Zevil, Tyufia, Six, and a recently recovered Asouzi. She was fortunate that Zevil's emergency call had pushed her security officers and the medical staff to locate her in her quarters, where she had been trying to sleep when the attack came. The three psychics had recovered enough to leave sickbay and had removed the cortical suppressors after a test to see if the psychic attack was still happening.

"Your recommendation is noted, doctor." Zevil said as they entered the turbolift. "Bridge." He ordered. "But I'm fine and I need to mobilize and direct the ships that answer our call."

"And what are your completely valid excuses?" Citte asked Tyufia and Asouzi.

"I'm the head of security and I've had hangovers worse than this on shore leave." Said Asouzi, arms folded stubbornly.

"Zevil is determined and pissed, so Six is going to need my help to reign in his crazier ideas." Tyufia said matter-o-factly. "Oh, and ditto to the hangover thing."

"Well, I tried." Said Citte with a sigh of defeat. "But I'm going to be on the bridge in case any of you need my help to stay vertical." He tapped the med kit he was carrying for infuses.

The doors opened to the bridge they all filed out, and took their places, Citte standing to the left of Asouzi's station. "Status?" Zevil ordered as he took his chair after K'Thoke vacated it.

"Three ship were in the area and have answered our call. They should be here-" K'Thoke told him as he took his place at tactical and was about to say the name of the ships, when an alarm went off. "Proximity alert! A ship is decloaking off the port side!"

"Red alert and bring the ship onscreen." Zevil ordered. The view screen switched to show a _Scryer_ class Intel ship shimmering into view.

"I have the registration sir." Six said, "It's the _Quinzel_ and they are hailing us."

"That woman has far too much flare for the dramatic to be in Intelligence." Zevil said under his breath, but loud enough for Tyufia to hear, causing her to giggle. "Stand down red alert. Put her onscreen."

The image of the Intel ship was replaced by its bridge with Vex in the Captain's chair. "Good to see ya, Xavius." She said with cocky smile, "We didn't scare you, did we?"

"Vex, I didn't know you were in this area of space." Zevil said with a friendly smile, his earlier annoyance put to the side. "Command is usually smarter than to put us in the same sector. What brings you here?"

"I would love to tell you Xavius, but then I would have to kill you." Vex said coyly, smile turning into a smirk, before it changed to a serious frown. "I was just about to contact SI for clearance to send a distress call when we got your orders to meet you here. I'm guessing you and all the telepaths on your ship were hit too?"

"Yes, it was…unpleasant to say the least." Zevil shuddered as he went through images the Undine had sent him again. "I hope Commander Islop is alright. Her people are some of the strongest telepaths we have in the Federation, so she must have had it worse than the rest of us."

"She's fine and right at my side where she belongs," said Vex smiling to her right to someone off screen, more likely than not Zasva herself. "Although Dr. Mrill was adamant about coming with her to the bridge to make sure her brain didn't explode."

Before Zevil can make a comment of Citte being there to do the same thing, another proximity alert sounds, this time from a _Horizon_ class science vessel and a _Presidio_ class warping in and taking up positions near them. Zevil had a horrible feeling he knew the name of that last ship.

"They are hailing us." Said Six and Zevil nodded to her to put them on screen and his fears were realized as the disagreeable countenance of Captain Ghev appeared next to an unknown Vulcan woman with pixie cut black hair.

"Captain Ghev, I see you're here." Zevil said, trying really hard not to let his displeasure show. Ghev was a competent captain, but he was also combative and short-sighted, even by Tellarite standards.

Zevil had wanted to disintegrate his request to be placed in his fleet after reading his personnel file, which included numerous complaints from crew and other captains about his behavior.

There was also the incident with the Ferengi Grand Nagus's wife that required a few bribes, aid from the Starfleet Jag office to settle, and a litter of tribbles (which is called a trouble of tribbles), but no one wanted to even think about or remember that.

Ghev's service record, however, was superb. Brilliant tactician, good instincts, and as much as his crew and fellow Captains didn't like him, they would all happily follow him into battle.

"Of course, I'm here, someone has to find those ships you lost." Said Ghev with all the charm and delicacy of a Klingon ship's disruptor cannon.

Zevil bit back an instinctive retort, cognizant that that was exactly what the little cretin wanted. In the interest of time and expedience, he decided to ignore the disagreeable captain and turned to the unknown one on the other side of the screen. "I don't believe we've met, Captain…?"

"Captain T'raas of the _U.S.S. Capaldi_ , sir." Said T'raas with surprising energy from a Vulcan, then did something he had never seen a Vulcan do: she smiled. "And may I say that it is an honor and privilege to serve with you, Admiral."

"The hell kind of Vulcan are you?" asked Ghev with his usual tact and decorum, which is to say none at all. "Since when does a Vulcan feel anything, let alone honor or privilege?"

"Not that it's any of your business, Captain," said T'raas with a scowl directed at the offending Tellarite, "But I happen to be half human and unlike some Vulcan hybrids, I find a balance between logic and emotion. Maybe you should try finding a balance between your mouth and the foot like to put in it."

"I like her." Whispered Tyufia. _'Too bad you're off the market or I would tell you to go after that.'_ She added telepathically.

' _Still not telling you.'_ Zevil responded before he decided that, as much as he enjoyed seeing Ghev be put in his place, time was of the essence. "Captains, if we can get to the matter at hand." Zevil ordered, and all three Captains focused on him. "As you all already know, the telepaths on the _Hades_ , and I assume on your ships as well, experienced a massive psychic attack. I of course was one of them, so I can guarantee that it was from the Undine that was captured.

"I'm hoping that we can triangulate where the Borg ship with the prisoner onboard is based on the positions of where our ships were during the attack and the direction our telepaths felt the attack come from." Zevil looked at the three captains, expecting Ghev to be the lone naysayer for reason that were good by his standards (i.e. no one else's), but he was only moderately shocked at who spoke against it.

"I'm sorry, Admiral, but I can't give you my ships location data." Said Vex, face stricken with regret but still holding an edge of unwavering resolve.

"Of course, the spook would be the one to screw everything up." Grouched Ghev, not missing an opportunity to start a fight. "What's more important: your stupid secret mission or stopping the Borg from assimilating the Undine?"

"I am in no way saying that my mission is the priority when it comes to stopping the Undine from being assimilated," Vex snapped at the other Captain. "But if that information about said mission's location was leaked, not only would I have to permanently scrap that mission, but we would also place several other missions and operatives in that area in danger."

Zevil had a good idea about where that mission and the others Vex mentioned were, they were uncomfortably close to the Star Empire after all. It would make since that SI would have several Intel ships in the area doing reconnaissance missions and the like while the Empire was in disarray with their leaders either dead or missing.

"Vex is right that she cannot give any of us her location data." Zevil finally said, before he aimed a withering glare on Ghev as he opened his mouth to argue. "And Captain Ghev, if the next thing out of your mouth isn't something helpful or strategically sound for all parties involved, you will find yourself in another disciplinary hearing, one that I will personally testify against you, and it will not go well. Do. Not. Test. Me."

Ghev looked like he was going to say something, but he used the one brain cell devoted to his rarely used filter and decided to simply say in a chastised voice "Understood, Admiral."

' _I'm as gay as a rainbow, and even I thought that was hot.'_ Tyufia said telepathically, making it hard for Zevil to keep his glare on Ghev in place and not crack a smile. It also didn't help that he could feel Six's emotions unknowingly agreeing with her sentiment.

"May I make a suggestion?" asked T'raas. "We can send all the data from our ships to the _Quinzel_ , that way we get the location of the ship while keeping our Intel agents and their mission safe."

"I don't see a problem with that." Said Vex with a nod of approval. "Our astrometrics lab is state of the art and should have no problem zeroing in on the location."

"Very good, we've already complied the direction we felt the attack from our previous coordinates." Zevil said, motioning Six to send the data, "We're sending it to you now. Ghev, T'raas you do the same."

"If I may be so bold to speak, sir." Ghev spoke up, unable to resist taking a sarcastic tone. "I fought in the Long War, so I have some idea on how the Udine fight. Even if the ship chasing that Sphere was alone when it left, it would have been in constant communication with its fleet and the attack the telepaths felt was basically an Undine version of a distress call to any ship or psychic in range."

"Meaning if we heard it, so did the Undine that were at Omicron Kappa II who can call in reinforcements from Fluidic space." Zevil said, understanding filling his voice. "That could be a problem. Against a lone Borg ship, we would have no problem disabling it, but if a fleet of Undine ships appear with more coming, that could be a problem."

"What if it wasn't?" said T'raas, a thoughtful look on her face, "We can't stop the Undine that are already in space, but maybe we can stop reinforcements from coming through."

"By sealing the rifts the Undine make to get into our dimension before they can enter!" said Vex, eyes bright with admiration. "That's brilliant!"

"And obvious." Deadpanned Ghev. "With all the ships that will be firing at us, we won't be able to get a clear shot to close one rift, let alone the dozens that will open up."

"Not if the ship that's closing them is using a cloak." Said Vex. "My ship can stay cloaked while we prepare our deflector dishes, then de-cloak to seal, not one, but two rifts while simultaneously firing at the enemy ships and gathering exploitable Intel that we'll share with everyone here."

"The _Capaldi_ can help with closing the rifts two at time as well." Said T'raas with confidence.

"With the _Hades_ , _Fury_ , and _Lecter_ keeping the majority of the enemy combatants occupied." Said Zevil decisively. "I do believe we have a battle plan."

* * *

It didn't take long to triangulate the position of the attack came from within the NCG-4447 system and the four ships, five once the _Fury_ disembarked from the _Hades_ , went in. As soon as they arrived, they saw the debris from the pursuing Undine ship. Just to be thorough, Zevil ordered to scan the wreckage to make sure it was, in fact, one of the ships they were looking for.

"Confirmed, sir." said Six after the scan had finished. "This wreckage matches the energy signature of the vessel that followed the Borg sphere that captured the Undine prisoner on Omicron Kappa II."

"It looks like it was destroyed only recently," said Ensign Maxwell as he looked at the destroyed ship on the view screen, "They must still be close by."

"They are close." Said K'Thoke as he looked down at his console, "Sir, sensors detecting a Borg sphere dead ahead. Emission signatures indicate this is the same ship that we have been pursuing."

"Red alert." Zevil ordered, before he used his armrest console to open a channel to the other four ships. "All ship, destroy that Sphere, we can't let them escape with knowledge on assimilating the Undine." Zevil turned and called down to the science station that was being manned by a Bajoran woman, "Ensign Osi, fire a tachyon beam at the Sphere. Lieutenant K'Thoke, fire a high yield torpedo."

The tachyon beam hit at the same time the two science vessels fired tractor beams at the Sphere and with all five ships firing at the lone ship, it was destroyed easily in a matter of seconds. Unfortunately, as soon as the Sphere was destroyed, multiple rifts of bright orange light opened up and disgorged both Undine, four, and Borg ships, three, and both sides were firing at each other.

"Sir, sensors say those rifts open into Fluidic space!" said the Ensign Osi and since her station was in the lower area of the bridge, she missed everyone's 'no shit' looks.

"The Collective has tangled with the Undine in fluidic space before, Sir," said Six, her voice colored by curiosity, "but they were defeated. They were unable to assimilate the Undine, and without that, the Undine were able to push them out."

"If they're willing to send a force into fluidic space again," Zevil said, voice also tinged with the same curiosity as his second officer, "then the Borg must think that they have adapted a way that will allow them to defeat the Undine." Zevil did not like that thought at all and wanted nothing more to confirm that was true and destroy the information before it could reach the rest of the Collective, before it was too late, but he wasn't the only one in this fight. "Six, open a channel to the other ships and put them on screen."

Six did so and the three captains and Tyufia were soon on the view screen. "We have a decision to make. Our mission is over, the Borg ship with its prisoner and the Undine ship pursuing it are destroyed, but now we have rifts to Fluidic space opening in our dimension with Undine and Borg ships pouring out and fighting one another."

Zevil looked all of them in the eye before he continued. "We can leave the area and report to command for further instructions on how to proceed or we can fight and gain information on why the Borg are in Fluidic space and if they have a way to assimilate the Undine or not."

The four officers on the view screen were quite for a moment, considering what they should do. Surprisingly, Ghev was the one to vote to stay. "This region is ours to protect, sir, and our orders are to eliminate the Borg threat." He said, voice showing a level of determination and dedication rarely seen. "I recommend that we engage the Borg and the Undine and secure the area."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I agree with Ghev." Said Vex. "If we leave, more Undine will pour out of Fluidic space and we'll have another Long War and if these Borg have figured out a way to assimilate the Undine, then the whole galaxy will be in even more danger." T'raas and Tyufia nodded that they felt the same.

"Alright then we'll do as we discussed earlier: the _Quinzel_ and the _Capaldi_ will close the rifts while the _Hades_ , _Lecter_ , and the _Fury_ destroy the Borg and Undine. Good luck captains." Zevil signed off and started giving orders to his crew. "Ensigns Maxwell and T'mei, begin Chevron separation. Keep the Star-Drive section in a defensive formation with the _Fury_ and the Saucer section in an attack formation while the _Lecter_ acts as our defense.

"Ensign Osi, I want disruption beams being fired at Undine vessels from the Saucer section and tachyon beams fired from the Star-Drive section at the Borg ships." Zevil turned to Rupert, "Chief, I want endothermic beams fired at Undine ships constantly and whenever they're ready. Lieutenant K'Thoke, fire at will and constant full spread of our torpedoes with intermittent high yield torpedoes being fired when ready."

The crew of the _Hades_ quickly got to work, starting with Maxwell and T'mei, a Vulcan woman, separating the ship and getting them into position and the four vessels engaged the two fighting factions while the science ships went to work closing the rifts.

"Admiral, Captain Ghev has scrambled _Peregrine_ fighters to assist in the defense of the _Quinzel_ and the _Capaldi_." Informed Six, her hands flying over her holo-interface to keep track of all the goings on in the firefight.

"And people wonder why I keep Ghev around." Zevil said under his breath before he turned to K'Thoke, "What's the status of the enemy ships?"

"We are down to two Undine ships and two Borg Spheres." Said K'Thoke who, like Six, was focused on the screen in front of him and was doing all he could to maximize the effectiveness of the weapon systems. "The Undine ships shields are failing, but the Borg have adapted to our tactics. Shield drain is minimal."

"Ensign Osi, fire a particle burst and then initiate a feedback loop on both sections of the ship." Zevil ordered, "And what's the status of the rift team's progress?"

"Three out of five rifts are closed with no sign of another form-" the Ensign was cut-off by an alarm going off at one of the holo-interfaces. "Correction, a new rift is forming."

"On screen." Zevil ordered, and they saw that further away from the fight a much bigger rift was now forming, and a large Borg Tactical Cube flew out, and it was towing something.

"Admiral that Cube has an Undine vessel locked in a tractor beam." Six informed concern clear in her voice. "Sir, if the Borg brought an Undine vessel to our dimension, they must have some purpose for it."

"They may have even adapted to the point that they can assimilate the Undine's organic technology or even the Undine themselves." Zevil said grimly, "Because, of course, after we just destroyed one of their ships doing the same thing, they end up having a bigger ship with something even worse to adapt." He added sardonically.

"I'm detecting Undine ships about to emerge from the singularity." Said K'Thoke, "Perhaps they are trying to rescue their ship as well."

"The Undine vessels are heavily armed, sir," Asouzi said after she scanned the new comers, "I would recommend avoiding a confrontation if possible."

Zevil was quiet for a long moment, thinking on the right course of action. "We will choose our targets carefully," he finally said, "but I want both the Borg and the Undine out of our space. Lieutenant Commander Six, send a message to command advising them of our situation and order the _Quinzel_ to launch cyber-attacks on the Borg ships in the immediate vicinity and bring their shields down."

"Orders sent and received, sir." Six replied, "We are also receiving a request from the _Lecter_ to redirect all fighters to focus on the offence and replace them with defensive platforms to protect the rift team."

"Permission granted. Lieutenant K'Thoke, arm rockets with nanoprobe warheads and target the Undine ships." Ordered Zevil as he turned to Rupert, "How are we doing Chief?"

"Structural integrity is at 89% on the Saucer section and 74% on the Star-Drive section, sir, and we have micro fractures on decks five through eleven and twenty through twenty-three." Said the Photonic officer, "We should be able to last for a while longer, sir, but if we don't see to those problems soon, I canna guarantee we won't be doing an excellent impression of swiss cheese."

"Launch Worker Bees and divert all power from nonessential systems to the shields and the structural integrity field." Zevil ordered and all his crew quickly got to work to follow his orders. Both sections of the _Hades_ let loose bursts of charged particles, bringing down the Undine ships shields, and the Borg ships shields to only half of their power.

With the bio ships now vulnerable and the Star-Drive section in place, K'Thoke launched a barrage of rockets that were equipped with the same nanoprobes _Voyager_ used when they first fought the Undine. The rockets hit their marks causing extreme damage to the two ships and with the combined force of the four tactical ships, they were soon destroyed, leaving the Federation ships with the two Borg ships that were left.

The _Lecter_ , _Fury_ , and both sections of the _Hades_ turned to the Borg ships that had been preoccupied by the fighters and, thanks to the crew of the _Quinzel_ , their tactical and defensive systems were not responding to their commands, making them easy targets for the all five of the Starfleet ships to target and destroy.

" _Quinzel_ , target the Cube and disable it." Zevil ordered over the open channel. "As for the rest of us, proceed to and target the Undine vessels." Zevil turned to Rupert, "Chief fire an Aceton Beam at the-" but Zevil was cut off by the sight of a new rift forming between the Undine ships, but it wasn't to Fluidic space.

It was a swirl of blue energy and it was pulling the bio ships into its center. "What in the name of Valix is that?" Zevil said, his voice barely a whisper as he looked at the scene before him. The really strange thing was that he could have sworn he had seen something like it before, but he couldn't remember where.

Before he can order someone to analyze it, the rift closes with the two Undine ships at its center and they're gone. Zevil is very troubled by what he just saw, the felling of déjà vu no longer so innocent as it used to be after becoming a Delta recruit or assisting Daniels with his Temporal Cold War efforts.

"So…that happened." said a very confused Asouzi. "Do you want us to do a scan of the area, sir?"

"No," said Zevil quickly, deciding that if it was something temporal related, the less said or recorded about it the better, "lets just count our blessings and focus on the Cube. What's it's status?"

"The Cube has taken significant damage from the Undine ships before they…vanished." Said K'Thoke, his voice was also confused, but he shook himself and refocused at the task at hand. "It is disabled and seems to be dead in space."

"Keep an eye on it, if it looks like its waking up, shoot to disable. Helm reconnect to the Star-Drive section. Lieutenant Commander Six, hail the Captains and Commander Utprut." Zevil ordered and once again the view screen held the faces of the four Starfleet officers.

"So, are we going to talk about how the galaxy just ate two Undine battle ships?" asked Tyufia, who was very disconcerted over what she just saw.

"We might want to focus on the more immediate problem." Said T'raas, "We're picking up Undine lifesigns on the Borg Cube."

"If the Drones on that ship transported Undine aboard, they are either testing a new assimilation process or they've already learned how to assimilate Undine." Said Six, her tone thoughtful.

"Speaking from experience, Drone?" Said Ghev snidely, but at seeing the warning look from Zevil, he cleared his throat, "(Ahem) I mean, that could be real trouble for us. Imagine defending the Federation against Undine Drones."

"We have an opportunity, Admiral." Said Vex, her face gaining what her friends and crew called her scheming face. "The Borg Cube is damaged, and it'll take some time for it to be fully operational again. We can take advantage of that and reconfigure our emitter array to temporarily block this Cubes link to the Collective. That'll give us a chance to be on board and stop the Borg from completing their assimilation process with the Undine captives."

"Captain Vex is right." Said T'raas, "We need to get on that ship. It's dangerous, but this may be the only chance we get."

"Agreed." Zevil said, "I propose two away teams, anymore and the Drones will perceive us as threat, to go and assess how far the Undine assimilation process has come and destroy all the data on it before they can send it to the Collective. I'll be leading one team." His tone brokered no argument, but one person decided to ignore and speak her mind.

"Admiral, is that really necessary?" Tyufia asked respectfully but with a little bit of force in her voice.

"Yes, Commander, it is." Zevil said with just as much force. The two glared at one another, silently battling over the same thing he they do every time the subject of away missions came up.

"Are they… trying to talk telepathically?" asked Ghev perplexed and a tiny bit annoyed.

"No, they're just doing their best friend thing." Said Vex bemused, "But we really don't have the time."

"Given his excellent track record with away missions and his recent experience with the Borg, logic dictates that the Admiral would be the best choice for one of the away teams." Said T'raas, trying to act as peace maker. "I volunteer to lead the other team."

"I really wish it wasn't," Tyufia finally said, her voice sounding annoyed and defeated, "but T'raas's logic is sound."

"I will be fine." Zevil said reassuringly. He knew that, besides doing her job, Tyufia worried about her friend and didn't want for to get hurt or killed because he was too stubborn to delegate his duties to his subordinates.

"Just don't die, it would look really bad on my resume if I let my captain get killed or assimilated on my watch." She said with twinkle in her eye.

"I'll be sure not to tarnish your record then." Zevil said with an eyeroll and a small smile. "Dock back aboard, you have the bridge. Lieutenant K'Thoke, Dr. Citte, Lieutenant Commander's Six and Zibes with me."

* * *

QN: My, my, Commander Utprut really is quite the firecracker! Reminds me of my dear Kathy in a way. That would annoy the Admiral wouldn't it? If I said his best friend was more like his hero than he is?

Here are those announcements I promised earlier:

Dr. Zevil will be publishing a sister story/prequal to this one that will take place at the beginning of the displaced Dominion arc in the game soon. He's going to publish something with out finishing what he started here? My, isn't he a glutton for punishment?

He also wants you to know that he will probably not be updating with the same regularity he has been for this story so far, a direct quote from him is 'my other stories are feeling neglected. Not to mention that there are a few stories I have to bring into the world (my own original story being one of them).' Don't worry, I'll make sure this story will continue. I have a lot planed for the crew of the _Hades_ , after all.

That's enough chit chat for now, till next time, toodles! … Why are you still here? … Oh, alright fine, 'I bid you adieu'. Happy?


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Salutations and bienvenue! I'm back! I wasn't gone long but I bet you missed me, right? It's okay, I missed you too, especially you, [INSERT NAME HERE]! (*whisper* you're my special favorite, don't tell the others.) So much so that I just couldn't stay away and had to continue this story!

* * *

Zevil and his away team, with the exception of Dr. Citte who was getting supplies from sickbay, were in the armory readying their weapons and put on tactical armor plates and utility belts. "Sir," Asouzi spoke up as she made sure her sniper rifle was properly calibrated, "I still think we should bring a security team given our previous close calls with the Borg."

"Normally I would agree with you Lieutenant Commander," Zevil told her as he looked over both of his anti-proton pistols at one of the worktables there. "But it'll be better if it's just the five of us going along with the five from the Capaldi."

"The Admirals plan is sound." Six said, making sure her minigun would randomize the frequency of her fire and that her tactical engineers armor was secure and working properly, "The Collective does not see most humanoids as a threat and will only enter combat in their own defense or if a vital component of the ship is threatened and if they notice a large force aboard their vessel, they might see that as a threat."

"The odds may not be in our favor, Lieutenant Commander," Said K'Thoke as he strapped an extra rifle and a bat'leth, his families bat'leth to be precise, to his back, "but it will be glorious."

"Thanks, K'Thoke, that's a real comfort." Said Asouzi sarcastically. "And is a bat'leth really necessary?"

K'Thoke looked at her confused. "I don't understand the question."

Rolling her eyes, Asouzi turned back to her captain, "If not a full security team, then just two of my security officers? That way we will have two extra set of hands and still be under the Borgs radar."

Zevil thought that over for a moment before nodding his consent. "Very well, call in two of your officers and tell them to meet us at the transporter room." As Asouzi was doing so, Zevil was hit with a small dizzy spell.

He quickly grabbed onto the table to steady himself, _'Damn it,'_ he thought, _'Overtaxing myself with holding all those Drones back on Omicron Kappa II and getting hit with a psychic death scream from the Undine is taking a lot out of me.'_ He hoped that he had caught the dizzy spell before anyone noticed, but one person noticed.

"Lieutenant Commander Zibes and Lieutenant K'Thoke, please proceed ahead of the Admiral and I." said Six with authority, and after seeing the questioning looks clarified, "There is something I need to discuss with the Admiral in private."

Sensing her anxiety and thinking that it must be something akin to fear about going on to a Cube for the first time in a while, Asouzi nodded and motioned K'Thoke to follow her. Once the two were gone, Six went to Zevils side. "You are still feeling the effects of the earlier psychic attack." Six stated, not bothering to phrase it as a question.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy." Zevil said as he took a hypospray from his pocket, made sure it was a similar blend to the one he used on the previous mission but in a lower dosage, and injected himself. "There, I'm feeling better already." He said with a smile, but he could see that Six was having none of it.

"I know you can't tell me the specifics, but does this mission have a bearing on your work as a Temporal Agent?" She asked softly and at his hesitant nod, she gripped his upper arm a little desperately. "Then tell me what information or technology you need to retrieve and send Commander Utprut in your place."

"No." Zevil said, his tone unwavering, "I'm supposed to go on this mission, the timeline is very clear on that."

"A change such as that would be minuscule in the grander scheme of things." Six said a little angrily at her Captains stubbornness. "Sending someone else in your place can not upset it that much, so please do not use that as an excuse, Xavius." The last part was said softly as her hand slid down to his and squeezed it.

Zevil was quiet for a few seconds before he let out a shaky breath. "I have done a lot of things I am not happy or proud about for the war that is to come and in the defense of the Federation: I've taken risks on the smallest amount of fore knowledge, I've lied to my friends and colleagues, hell, I've even taken part in that bastard Drakes Section 31 missions."

Zevil looked Six in the eye then, his resolve clear in his eyes, "but I will not send someone else in my place to finish a mission that is mine to complete." His eyes turned pleading "I can't do that Six. Please don't ask me to do that." He whispered.

Six cupped his cheek with her free hand and kissed him. Zevil hated to be cliché, but it was like fireworks went off at the moment their lips touched, and he couldn't help himself but close his eyes, use his free arm to pull her closer to him as he snaked it around her waist, and enjoyed it, cliché and all.

after a much-too-brief moment together, Six broke the kiss as they both opened their eyes and pressed her forehead to his. "I would not ask you to do that, even though a selfish part of me wants to." She whispered before her tone went hard. "You are not allowed to die today, Xavius. I want that first date: dinner, dancing, and dessert."

"I'll make the reservations." He said quietly after a mental head shake to get his head back into order.

Six nodded, they finished their prep work on weapons, Zevil put on a pair of Intel glasses, and went to the transporter room where Citte was injecting something into the others, who were now joined by two security officers.

"Good, you're here." Said Citte, who was dressed in tac armor as well with science and medical holo interfaces around his chest and arms, as he readied another hypospray. "Before they left, Dr. Cooper and his team let me have a look at the counteragent and I was able to synthesize some for our trip onto the Cube."

"Very good, Doctor." Said Zevil, wincing as he received his injection. "Now we have been inoculated against the virus, are we ready?" When he received nods, they all walked onto the pad and were off to the Cube in a swirl of blue.

Once there, the tactical officers took up defensive positions around Six and Citte as they scanned the area. "The Cube has been damaged, sir, and is in a regenerative state." Said Six as she closed her tricorder and took out her weapon.

"Meaning if we don't engage them, perhaps we can locate the Undine without having to fight." Said a voice and everyone turned and pointed their weapons at the new sound, only to find Captain T'raas and her team coming in. Zevil was glad to see that they all wore tac armor like his team did as well.

"Sorry for the surprise, we arrived a little earlier then you did and had a small look around." She gestured to her team behind her as Zevil and his team lowered their weapons, "Allow me to introduce my team: Lieutenants Emory and Jarbin," She pointed to two men in tactical gear and uniform, the first a human with brown hair and the next a Cardassian with slicked back black hair.

"Lieutenant Commander Skavin and Commander Renara, my first officer." She then pointed to a blond and long haired Tellarite in an Engineers uniform, but when she pointed to her First officer, who was in a Science Command uniform, Zevil was very surprised.

"A Kelpien?" Zevil asked astonished. Kelpiens were unbelievably rare, they were still not a warp capable race, the only known Kelpien to travel off their home world and join Starfleet was Commander, later Captain, Saru.

"Yes," said the Commander with a graceful head tilt. "Much like Captain Philippa Georgiou, Captain T'raas answered the signal from a collection of technology that I cobbled together." She said with graceful hand motions accompanying her words.

"Admiral I think we have a problem." Said Citte looking over his tricorder.

"Ah, I suspect it is the same problem that I encountered earlier, Admiral." Said Commander Renara. "There is a background frequency that is interfering with our tricorders, but I believe there are Undine lifesigns somewhere on this level."

"I concur with the Commander, Admiral Zevil," said Citte as he tapped away at his tricorder, trying to boast the scanner. "Perhaps if we get closer, we can cut through the interference."

After introducing his own people, Zevil got down to business. "Alright," Zevil told them looking around the room, "Let's get moving, we might not be a threat now, but that may change if the Borg regenerate the damage to the Cube fast enough."

"And we need to be on the lookout for any Borg terminals in the area." Said T'raas. "Those terminals will give us access to the data they've collected on the assimilating the Undine." She looked to Zevil, not unsure of her orders, but to see if she was stepping on his toes, but he nodded in agreement.

"I'll take point, K'Thoke and T'raas with me." Zevil ordered before pointing to the other tactical officers, "Emory, Asouzi, and Jarbin take the rear, while the rest of you stay between us and Commander Renara and Dr. Citte, keep your tricorders scanning for Undine lifesigns, but be prepared for a fight if the time comes."

The officers nodded, got into formation quickly, and they moved out. After finding the way out of the room they transported in, marveling at the size of the open area with decks of regeneration alcoves and assimilation assembly tracks above and below them before resuming their trek through to the next room.

' _That was impressive,'_ T'raas telepathically told Zevil, _'The way you were able to get our people into formation, I'm still kind of new at this whole captain thing and I'm not sure if I would have been able to do that. It really is an honor to see you work sir.'_

' _Thank you, Captain.'_ Zevil replied, _'But don't sell yourself sort. You know how to lead your people. Not only did you do reconnaissance as you waited for us to join you here, but you also handled disputes between your fellow captains very well and had excellent strategic ideas for the battle.'_

' _Thank you, sir.'_ She said, the joy from his words. _'I know you've only been an Admiral for a little while, sir, but you, Admiral Kassai, and Admiral O'Neil are real inspirations to this generation of Starfleet officers and I would be surprised if that wasn't true for the future as well.'_

Zevil didn't know what to say that, he was touched for sure, but did he deserve it? Before he can figure this internal problem out or to reply to the hybrid's words, they soon entered another room with alcoves lining the four walls and terminals at the corners.

"Alright, let's see if these terminals have the data we need." Zevil said, voice colored with the shadow of uncertainty as he looked at one of the terminals. "Question is how? These terminals are different than the nodes we've dealt with before."

"Captain, Admiral," Renara spoke up, an idea forming in her mind. "I believe with Lieutenant Commander Six's help; she and I can modify our tricorders to be able to access the Borg terminals."

"It should be possible," Six said confidently, but with an undercurrent of worry, "however accessing the terminals will alert the Drones to our presence."

"Then we'll go to them one at a time and take up defensive formation around the terminal while the download is in progress." Zevil ordered, looking to T'raas for any objection, but she shook her head, agreeing with his plan.

"Before we do that, sir," Skavin said, speaking for the first time, "You should know, I'm gettin' some inconsistent readings along with the Borg tech."

"I am getting the same readings, Admiral" said Six with a meaningful look Zevils way, "I believe it is an Iconian device, similar to what we have encountered in the past."

"Then we go there first and have the _Hades_ transport it over." Ordered Zevil and the two teams moved out. The scans lead them to a corner where one of the Borg terminals were. The device was much like the others Zevil and his crew had recovered: silver like metal, squat, roundish base with a spherical top of metal work caging a purple energy source.

"Zevil to _Hades_." Zevil said, tapping his combadge.

" _Hades_ here, Admiral, glad to hear you haven't been assimilated yet." Said Tyufia's voice over the comm.

"Well you did make me promise not to, Commander." Zevil said with an eye roll. "We've just reached a room with Borg data terminals, but before we were able to download any data, our scans picked up an Iconian device."

"Those things just seem to be popping up everywhere these days." Said Tyufia, voice trying to sound flippant, but Zevil could still hear the edge of worry in it.

She had shared her concerns about the constant appearance of tech from a race that should have gone extinct eons ago, their apparent ties to unsavory characters like Hakeev and the Elachi, and what that could possibly mean for the future.

"Yes, but at least the Borg haven't attempted to use it, unlike a few others we've met." Zevil said, not like the idea of the Borg using gateways to appear anywhere in the universe and assimilate everything in sight. "I want you to beam it to one of the cargo holds now, because when we start the download, we'll be under attack and I rather not find out what happens when a Borg disrupter bolt hits an Iconian device."

"Yeah, I don't want to find out either. We have a lock on it and transporting it now." She said and a fraction of a second later, the device was transported away to the _Hades_.

"Very good Commander. Away team out." Zevil said tapping his combadge off. He then surveyed the area, looking for the best ways to defend their position.

He immediately saw similarities to the Omicron Kappa II facility gate: they were backed into a corner with Borg on either side of them. Luckily, they had more resources and people then they did on that mission, but it would still be tricky to figure out different methods of dealing with the Borg.

"After a assessing the situation, I think it's best if we divide and conquer." Zevil finally said after a minute of thought. "Two teams on opposite sides of one wall. We'll most likely be attacked from the two sets of alcoves on either side of the terminal, so this way we'll be able to flank one alcove and deplete forces coming from the other when we hit the next two terminals."

"Good idea, it'll be faster while not depleting our forces." Said T'raas with a nod, "My team will take the opposite terminal. I would advise placing a turret on the side with the most enemies and mines on the side with fewer enemies after we've crossed to the other side."

"Agreed. Since you didn't bring any security officers, would you like on of mine to help bolster your defense?" Zevil asked.

"Thank you, sir, but that won't be necessary." Said T'raas with a grin as she tapped her combadge. "T'raas to the _Cappaldi_ , send over Amy and Rory along with a shield generator and a turret to forty feet west of our location." The shimmer of transporter beams drooped off the two large pieces of equipment and two support drones that flew over to hover near T'raas' team.

"Impressive." Zevil said. "Let us set up our defenses and we'll start the download at the same time." T'raas nodded and took her team to their corner to activate their equipment while Zevil called for his own set of shield and turret and his team did the same.

Soon they were ready and Zevil gave the order to start the download. Just as they thought, all six of the Drones from the shared wall activated, while only three form the other two walls activated.

Thanks to the added numbers of the support drones, security officers, and the turrets, neither teams had a problem dealing with the advancing Borg, especially with the shared wall Drones, who were being attacked from both sides and couldn't properly defend themselves from that kind of attack.

They repeated the attack with the addition of mines on the unshared walls and, after a quick confab between Zevil and T'raas, at the shared wall as well with an additional trip wire drone placed in the center, curtesy of the resident Intel officer, Asouzi.

The addition of the mines was the edge they needed, as soon as the Drones walked out of their alcoves, they detonated the mines and whichever Drone wasn't destroyed in the explosions were soon gunned down by the two teams.

"Excellent work." Zevil said to the two groups as they came back together after the last Drone was destroyed and the last of the data was collected. "Now we need to move forward and find the Undine on this ship. Dr. Citte, Commander Renara, are we close enough to get a read on any Undine lifesigns?"

"I am definitely detecting Undine lifesigns ahead, Sir." Said Citte as he took out his tricorder, Renara doing the same, but his eyes squinted in confusion, "but something appears to be wrong with them."

"Yes, I'm getting that too, doctor," said Renara, face equally confused, "the patterns do not match the information we have available on their physiology."

"That could mean they are in the process of being assimilated." Said Six, the tinniest bit of fear coloring her words. "I think it would be best if we procced with haste, Captain, Admiral."

Both Commanding officers agreed, and the combined teams marched towards where the lifesigns were coming from, not facing any kind of resistance along the way. They soon came to another large set of doors that slowly opened and they walked in cautiously but stopped at the horror at what they saw.

It was another large open room, but this was set up as more of a lab of sorts or perhaps a torture chamber would be a more accurate term. "What... what are they doing to those Undine?" asked Jarbin, speaking for the first time, his voice horrified at the sight of Undine in various stages assimilation chained to the walls of the ship or strapped to medical tables as Drones with medical attachments scanned or injected their captives with more nanoprobes.

"Are they failed experiments, or…" T'raas asked unsurely as she saw Undine body parts floating in several vats of liquid, "is this what the Borg wanted to do to them? Is this some kind of revenge?"

"Doubtful," Zevil said, truly disgusted at what he was seeing, "not even her majesty, the Borg Queen, would do this. That would be an emotional response and the Collective see emotion as irrelevant."

"Not even the qa'meH quv deserve such a fate." K'Thoke growled, even more disgusted by this monstrous display then his captain, mostly at the dishonor of it all. "They may be our enemies and have no honor, but at least the qa'meH quv kill their enemies." K'Thoke turned to his captain, a silent plea on his face. "We must help them, sir, it is the honorable thing to do."

"I whole heartedly agree!" Asouzi said, her anger at the situation being fueled by the pain she was still feeling from the Undine, as she turned to Six, "How exactly can we do that, LC?"

"If we can destroy the nodes, it should free them from Borg control." Said Six, who was outwardly cool and collected as usual, but internally was horrified that if Zevil hadn't saved her, she might be doing this to more Undine and other species in the galaxy.

"Then that's what we're going to do." Zevil said, like Six staying cool in the face of this horror, but internally raging at the whole nightmare. "K'Thoke is right, we can't let them live like this."

They quickly went to the closest node, everyone firing at and destroying it except for Asouzi who took aim and fired two head shots at the two Borg examining the chained Undine, killing them instantly. The captured Undine seemed to come to for a moment before it spasmed, let out a sickening scream, and slumped down in its chains.

Citte quickly went over to and scanned it but shook his head with a frown on his face. "It's dead." He said, voice pained at the loss of life.

"How, why?" asked T'raas shocked and a little worried that their attempt to help it had actually killed the pour creature. "Was it from us destroying the node?"

"No." Citte said, voice solemn. "It looks like the Undine killed itself rather than risk becoming fully assimilated." It reminded Citte about the stories his father would tell him about how during the occupation, if someone was supposed to go up to the station to the mines, they would kill themselves rather then living in that hell.

"We have to keep going and destroy the nodes regardless." Zevil said voice firm, but he said to Citte in a gentler voice, "If you feel like you can't go any further Vaalm, I understand and I'm sorry for putting you in this situation."

Citte shook his head at his captain, "No sir. This is an act of mercy and I won't let any of the rest of these Undine live like this…even if helping them ends their lives." Citte then smiled sadly, "'The needs of the many', right?"

"Good man." Zevil said to Citte before ordering the rest of them to continue. They systematically went to each node near an Undine captive was and destroyed it and the Borg Drones that tried to stop them. Each time they passed an Undine, Zevil could swear that he could hear Citte whisper "Go with the Prophets".

Zevil didn't call him on it, everyone copes with the horror like this in different ways. K'Thokes was taking out his bat'leth and breaking open each and everyone of the glass vats with Undine body parts in them, cursing out the Borg with every Klingon insult ever invented and a few new ones if Zevil was hearing right.

After the room was cleared, they proceeded forward towards the Cubes Vinculum, where Six informed them all the data on assimilating the Undine was waiting to be sent to the Collective. They went through several rooms, where they were confronted with legions of Drones actively trying to keep them away from the heart of their ship.

Their progress was slow going, but they were making their way through to the vinculum, surprisingly with no casualties. It even seemed as if the Borg were at times moving slower than they should or as if they were damaged. Zevil filed this all away for latter, choosing to focus at the task at hand, but already having a pretty good idea of what was going on.

They soon reached another large door, this one, Six said, was where the vinculum should be housed. As the doors were opening, Renara spoke up after checking a beeping coming from her tricorder. "Captain, Admiral, I am now detecting one more Undine lifesigns, but I'm picking up Borg signals from it as well." She said right before her threat ganglia emerged.

That tracked with what they all saw once the doors fully opened. There, standing between them and the vinculum, was a fully assimilated Undine. The Borg had replaced its right forearm and both frontal legs with mechanical limbs, there were tubes coming out of its back and exoskeletal armor was placed at the vital and vulnerable places, the few that existed, of its body, and in place of its left eye was a red scope with a laser sight, much like Locutus of Borg.

"Open fire!" Zevil ordered and everyone of them focused fire on the huge monstrosity, but that seemed to do nothing to it as it stomped toward them. "Fall back and throw any grenade you have at it!" still firing their weapons, they slowly moved back and those that had them, threw their grenades at the creature.

With a mighty wave of his hand, the Undine Drone batted most of them away, but a few exploded near him, damaging him enough for him to step back and his shields to flicker. It didn't roar in anger like an Undine usually would, no it did something much more terrifying, it spoke in their minds _'We are the Borg. Resistance is futile.'_

"Everyone, scatter and surround him!" T'raas ordered and everyone quickly surrounded the mechanical abomination. Even with all of them firing at it, it was barely doing anything to it.

"Cap, this isn't working!" yelled Skavin as he avoided a blast from the creature's gun arm.

"I know Skavin!" Said the hybrid as she took out her tricorder and hit it with a sonic pulse, interrupting it from firing at a knocked-out Emory. "I'm happy to take any suggestions!"

"I might have an idea! But I doubt you're going to like it!" Zevil said as he dogged a blast from the cybernetic monster.

"Any idea at this point would be great!" T'raas shouted back.

"It requires saying good bye to your drones!" Zevil said before he telepathically contacted Asouzi _'Resonant Tachyon Stream!'_

Asouzi nodded and T'raas groaned, "Sorry you guy! Amy! Rory! Kamikaze!" She ordered, and the two drones targeted the Undine and torpedoed aright at it at the same moment that Asouzi activated the tachyon stream, draining the Undines shields enough that the two drones detonating on impact did serious to the damage.

"Pour it on!" Zevil roared and this time the assimilated Undine, it's shields struggling to reactivate and body already severely damaged, slowly started fall, until with a mighty roar, it charged at Zevil, grabbing him by the waist with its huge vice like hand and began crushing him.

' _THE WEAK SHALL PERISH!'_ It roared in his mind, the sound and nature of the voice seeming to suggest the Undine had broken free of the Collectives control and snapped back to its former, if a bit insane, self and was going to kill the first enemy it saw, namely a him.

Zevil was trying to fight off the crushing grip but combined with fighting his way here and the strain on his psychic abilities, he was losing the fight to stop his spine from being snapped in two. Then, to his disbelief, he suddenly and inexplicably felt as good as new.

Again, planning to think about that later, Zevil reached his hand out and yelled "Lieutenant! I could use that very necessary bat'leth!" Instead of saying anything, K'Thoke hurled his family's weapon to his captain, who used his telekinesis to guide it to his hand.

Once in his grasp, Zevil stabbed the bat'leth at the base of the creatures neck, causing it let him go as it howled in pain. Once on the ground, Zevil slashed at the two front legs and with a roar worthy of a Klingon, Zevil thrust the blade up into the creature's chest as it fell, lodging it deep within.

"How's that for weak?" Zevil snarled as the Undine took one last shuddering breath, then it did something that would add to Zevils nightmares: it said, _'Thank you.'_ And then it was dead. With a mighty push Zevil shoved the now dead tri-pedal creature out of the way as gravity pulled it down and he wrenched the blade free.

"Xa-Admiral!" Six yelled as she and the others rushed toward him, catching herself before she slipped and called him by his name and not his rank like she usually did. "Are you damaged sir?"

"Surprisingly no." Zevil said, thinking on who he believed be the culprit for their good luck. Zevil handed the bat'leth back to K'Thoke, "Thank you Lieutenant, I am very glad you brought this."

"No, thank you captain." K'Thoke said, eyeing the blood staining his blade appreciatively. "My family's blade has never tasted the blood of such a worthy foe before today."

"Happy to help." Zevil said dryly before he got back to business, "We need to get to deal with the-" he turned just in time to see T'raas and Renara, who had Emory slung over her shoulder, moving away from the vinculum. "Captain?"

"No time-Attached a bomb-Run-Now!" She said in one breath as she quickly walked away from the Borg device. The others took the hint and followed the hybrid out of the room, just in time too, because a second later there was a small explosion. "Sorry about that, I figured we were in a rush and didn't have time to talk about a plan when we were going to destroy it anyway."

" _Hades_ to away team." Said Tyufia's voice over Zevil's combadge before he can let T'raas what he thought of her communication skills. "you might want to beam back to the _Hades_ immediately, sir.

"Why," Zevil asked, still sending the Captain an unamused look, "what's the problem Commander?

"The Cube seems to be reactivating, sir," Tyufia said, voice going sardonic as she continued "so I'd call that a problem."

"We'll head over to our ship too and get ready for a fight." T'raas said as she tapped her badge to contact her ship.

"Alright then, _Hades_ , seven to beam up directly to the bridge." Zevil ordered and he and his away team were engulfed in the blue glow of teleportation and were on the bridge's teleport pad. "Status?" Zevil asked as he walked to his seat.

"So far nothing yet, but are you okay?" Tyufia asked worriedly, seeing that he was splattered with purple blood.

"Don't worry, it's not mine." Zevil said taking his seat. "Lieutenant Commander Six, get me the other Captains." Six did so and the view screen was filled with the faces of Captains Vex, Ghev, and T'raas. "Vex, tell me we prevented that Cube from sending any data on its assimilation experiments."

"Sensor logs indicate we have successfully prevented the Borg from sending their findings back to the Collective." Vex said with a triumphant smile aimed at Zevil and T'raas. "Good job you two."

"Yay they stopped the Borg," Said Ghev with sarcasm, "but we still have to destroy that ship to prevent the Borg from recovering that data."

"Captain Ghev is right. All ships, arm weapons and target the Cube." Zevil ordered, but an alarm went off the science station.

"Sir, a singularity is opening up!" Said Ensign Osi

"Undine ships detected!" said K'Thoke.

"Red alert! All power to shields and bring them up on the view screen!" Zevil ordered.

"They are not targeting us, sir. They are-" K'Thoke said right before the Undine ships targeted the Cube and destroyed it before going back to Fluidic Space.

"Looks like the Undine Destroyed the Borg Cube before we had a chance." Said Ghev as he and the other Captains joined Zevil in his ready room to debrief over the events on the Cube. "Too bad, I like blowing those things up, nice big green explosion."

"Ignoring Ghev, congratulations are in order, Xavius." Vex said with a roll of her eyes at her colleague's callousness. "We have prevented the Borg from learning to assimilate the Undine and discovered the location of the Borg foothold in Fluidic Space."

"Indeed," Said T'raas who, unlike the other two Captains, took Zevils offer for some Vulcan Spiced tea. "I'm sure we can adapt their techniques to open a singularity into fluidic space, sir, but first we should report our findings to command."

"Agreed. I would like to thank you all for your assistance with this matter, and will mention your invaluable help in my report to Command, but now I'd like a word in private with you Captain T'raas." Zevil said setting his customary tea down and looking at the other two captains, "Captains Vex and Ghev, you are dismissed. Vex, always a pleasure."

Vex smiled at him as she and Ghev started for the door. "How come he always says, 'it been a pleasure' to you, but he just dismisses me?" Asked Ghev as the door opened.

"Because he actually likes me." Said Vex as the doors closed, leaving T'raas and him alone.

"Wow! That was a close one! If the Borg had succeeded... I don't even want to think about fighting more Undine drones! One was enough!" said T'raas with a little nervous chuckle at the unamused look Zevil was giving her "We did good work today, Admiral. You've done the Federation great service."

Zevil's face remained unamused as he said what had been on his mind since the spatial event before they went aboard the Cube. "Thank you, but I have to wonder if you believe that or if you know that because you're a Temporal Agent."

T'raas's face fell and for a split second looked panicked, before shacking her head as a small smile grew on her face. "When did you figure it out?" she asked in place of denying his claim.

"There were several things that alerted me to your status as a temporal officer." Zevil said as he leaned back in his seat and steepled his fingers. "The spatial event had me on guard, then you had a Kelpien on your crew, a race that is still yet to become warp capable despite Captain Saru being a part of Starfleet.

"All of that by itself could be explained away, but when you factor in our inexplicable luck against the Borg in the Cube and then how I felt as good as new when I was being crushed to death by that biomechanical abomination." Zevil cocked an eyebrow at the half Vulcan, "As if my earlier scrapes, bruises, and fatigue had never happened."

T'raas was quiet for a moment before she tapped her badge twice, there was a holographic shimmer, and she was in the purple and black uniform of a 29th century Starfleet officer, like the officers of the _Wells_ wore. "I am very sorry of the deception, but being a Delta recruit, I'm sure you understand." Zevil's look turned cold and she knew she said the wrong thing.

"I do understand." Zevil's voice going equally cold as his look. "That does not mean I appreciate it, especially if Agent Daniels is sending his people to check up on me."

"No!" T'raas said, sitting her tea down quickly and holding her hands up in a placating gesture. "That is not why I'm here! My mission was part of the Temporal Cold War! The fact I am here with you is a pure coincidence, I swear!"

Zevil was mollified by this, but only marginally. "I would ask what this mission of yours is, but I'm sure I can't know and don't want to know." He said sitting up in his chair and lacing his hands in front of him.

T'raas let out a grateful sigh. "Thank you, sir, that makes thing much easier for me. Daniels was not happy that we were going to be crossing paths." She rolled her eyes at this, "Said we might cause a temporal incident, but Captain Chek-ahem-." T'raas stopped talking instantly. "Sorry, I guess I do tend to say too much."

"Then let us end our meeting." Zevil said as he rose to his feet, walked up to her, and offered her his hand. "Thank you Captain T'raas, it was a pleasure working with you."

"Same here, Fleet Admiral Zevil." Said T'raas, shacking his hand and cracking a giddy smile. "I still can't believe I'm meeting you! You were an inspiration when I was at the academy! Especially when you-"

Zevil held up a hand to silence her. "Captain, with all do respect, please get off my ship before you realize Daniels fears."

The 29th century woman blushed, nodded, contacted her ship, and was transported back to her ship. Zevil stared at the spot where the future woman stood. "Note to self: do not act that way if you ever meet Admiral Janeway or anyone else from _Voyager_." He then let out a small chuckle, "Like that's going to happen anytime soon."

* * *

AN: Be careful what you say, least you jinx yourself. So, what do you all think of this latest chapter? I know its much longer, but it's Christmas and we all over do it for the holidays.

My only announcement for today is that after I post this chapter, I will be posting a new sister story to this one called Date Night. It takes place after this story, but you don't really need to finish this one to read it. It's my first attempt into Romance so please be gentle.

I bid a Happy Holidays to all, and to all adieu!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Salutations, bienvenue, and Happy New Year! Not much for me to say now, so I'll shut and say on with the story!

* * *

 _Captains Log, stardate 86423.12_

 _After parting ways with the_ Quinzel _,_ Lecter _, and_ Capaldi _, the_ Hades _has been ordered to monitor and patrol the surrounding sectors of where the Borg have been most active while a fleet can be assembled and the Borg's techniques of entering Fluidic space can be adapted to our ships so that we can open a singularity of our own to investigate the Borg incursion into the Undines space._

Zevil was walking the halls of his ship, something he had yet to fully do as of yet with the constant dangers going on with the Borg and now the Undine, thinking on the Iconian device and what the location that the Borg found it in means for the coming war.

 _-Flashback-_

" _Captain T'rras and her science team have conducted quantum scans on the device and sent the results to me. The scans show that the device was recovered in Fluidic space,"_ _Cray told_ _Zevil_ _over their secure sub-space channel, concern clear in his voice. "and it was recently placed there."_

 _Before the_ Capaldi _left, Zevil contacted T'rras and they agreed that, given her ship's superior facilities, she would examine the Iconian device and send the results to Cray. Given that her camouflage was that of a science ship, Zevil didn't need to lie too much when his people asked him questions about the transfer._

" _Which proves the Iconians have been there, too." Zevil said, hand to his chin as he tried to see all the angles, "But why did they go there and why did the Borg take that device."_

" _They must have found it when they made their incursion into the Undines dimension. Perhaps the Borg used Iconian technology to improve their assimilation process." Said Cray, his usually stoic face showing the same level of concern as Zevil, perhaps more. "The Borg have been making incursions into Fluidic space for decades. They've tried to assimilate Undine before, but this is the first time they've come close to succeeding. Normally, the Undine's natural defenses fight off the nanoprobes."_

" _We'll have to look into this further." Zevil said resolve firm, but still very worried, "if the Iconians also attacked the Undine, this could just be the latest shot in a very, very long war against our dimension."_

 _-End Flashback-_

' _Stop it.'_ Zevil shook himself, _'Don't focus on that, keep it in your mind, but now you need to look in on your crew.'_ Zevil thought as he made his way through deck Ten, nodding and saying hello to the crewmen he passed on his way there. _'I've been much too focused on the current dangers that I have neglected checking in on them.'_

Realistically, he knew he couldn't check in with everyone onboard the _Hades_ , but he could look in on his senior staff. Which was exactly what he planned to do as he walked into Ten Forward, looking for a particular senior staff member, and finding her with two other members of his staff. M'Mutt and Asouzi were sitting on a couch in a lounge area in a far corner with Yizura sitting in an armchair next to them.

"Hello you three." Zevil said as he walked up to her and the other two. The three officers looked up and smiled at their captain as he approached them. "May I join you?" he asked, they nodded, and he took a seat in another armchair next to Yizura. "Glad to see you up and about, lieutenant."

"Glad to be up and out of sick bay, Cap." Said Yizura with enough joviality to be real and not forced, a clear sign she was doing better. "Although I wish I was back on duty and not on sick leave, hence the civvies." She said with a gesture to herself, bringing attention to her long sleeve blue shirt, grey pants, and sneakers.

"It won't be for much longer, Yiz." Said Asouzi reassuringly. "You'll be back in your uniform and at your station before you know it."

"I hope it's soon," said Yizura with a slight grimace, "because I think if Ensign Osi has to deal with another situation like what happened with the Borg and Undine, she's going to have a nervous breakdown."

"I thought she did quite well, considering the situation." Said Zevil, meaning it. "The Ensign was a little panicked when she was following my orders, but she followed them to the letter and did so efficiently."

"I'm not saying that she can't do it," said Yizura, hand up in a placating gesture, "they wouldn't have let her out of the Academy if she wasn't, but to do bridge work, you need to think on your feet and Osi hasn't shown that yet." She shrugged, "When I get back on duty, I'll have her on lab work and put her on the bridges night shift, just to ease her into it."

"I might join her if we have to go up against another one of those Assimilated Undine." Said Asouzi with a shudder and Zevil could feel there was a touch of real fear when Asouzi thought about the monster they just fought.

"No way are you leaving my shift!" M'Mutt said in mock indignantly, "I still need to beat you at 'Stump the Spy'! Unless you want Rupert to be the only one to beat you."

"Are you kidding?" said Asouzi, her gloom being replaced with a mixture of indignation and determination. "He has become unbearable since winning a few days ago. Someone else has to win or else we are going to have to get stronger holo-emitters to accommodate his huge head!"

Everyone chuckled at the image, including Asouzi. _'Well done Lieutenant.'_ Zevil said in M'Mutt's mind, knowing that M'Mutt had brought up the holo-officers win to chase away Asouzi's demons. This earned him a sly wink from the Caitian that went unseen by their companions.

"So, what brings you down to mingle among us mere mortals, cap?" Asked Yizura good naturedly before turning coy, "Or did you just want to see me?"

"I hate to burst your bubble, lieutenant," Zevil said with chuckle, "But I wanted to check in with all of my senior staff to see how you all are doing. Besides Tyufia, Six, and Dr. Citte, I haven't had the time do so with the rest of you since we got the _Hades_."

"And here I thought I was special." Yizura said with sniff of mock insult and turning away from Zevil, causing M'Mutt and Asouzi to roll their eyes. Yizura had always been a touch dramatic and playful, making her fun to be around but a little tiring to be her friend, but they wouldn't trade her for anyone else.

"If it makes you feel better, you were the first person I wanted to see and make sure everything was okay after your injury." Zevil placated in a soothing tone.

Seeming to do the trick, Yizura turned back to him with a smile on her face. "I really am fine, Cap. Vaalm said I can be on light duty starting tomorrow and be back to full duty and back on the bridge in a few days."

"Good," Zevil said before turning to M'Mutt, "and how is it flying the _Fury_ , Lieutenant?"

"Amazing, sir!" said M'Mutt with fervor. "She moves like an Orion dancer and packs a punch like a Klingon bat'leth fighter: smooth and fluid movements with a savage attack when you least expect it!"

"And how do you know that's how an Orion dancer moves?" asked Asouzi in a teasing tone, causing M'Mutt to stammer unintelligently.

Never one to miss a chance to get in on teasing her friends, she added. "Do we need to look at your holodeck programs just to see there are no viruses in them?"

Zevil chuckled as he watched the women good naturedly torment M'Mutt, who was not helping his case by vehemently denying he used such programs. He was glad to see his people were still so close after all they had gone through.

* * *

After talking with the three officers for a while longer, Zevil left them to find the next officer on his list: K'Thoke. After requesting his location from the computer, Zevil headed to holodeck 5 where the computer said he was.

Zevil approached the door but it didn't open. "Computer, open door to holodeck 5."

"Unable to comply," said the ships computer. "Door has been sealed by Lieutenant K'Thoke."

"What program is running in holodeck 5?" he asked, his eye's narrowing in suspicion, he had a bad feeling he knew what program was running.

"Klingon stress therapy 7." Said the monotone voice of the ship's computer and Zevil cursed internally.

"Computer, override the locking controls for this door. Zevil-omega-five-seven-one-one-two." Zevil ordered the computer. There was a positive tone and the doors opened to a barren mountainous area with multiple levels and several caves.

Walking into the holodeck, Zevil was only moderately surprised to see that K'Thoke was fighting several Klingons at once, armed only with a bat'leth. Zevil wasn't surprised to see there were rips in K'Thoke's uniform that showed bloody cuts, but that didn't stop his anger from flaring.

"Computer, end program and reset the safety protocols. Now!" Zevil ordered just as K'Thoke was about to deliver a horizontal slash at an oncoming Klingon, only to hit air as the area and the Klingons disappeared.

K'Thoke looked up, wild anger in his eyes as he looked at the intruder into his program, only to wince and quickly stand to attention when he saw it was his Captain with a scowl on his face. "Admiral, sir, I was just-"

"I am going to stop you right there, Lieutenant," Zevil said coldly hand up. "before you dishonor the both of us and attempt to lie to me."

A flash of outrage went across the Klingons face, but he quickly schooled his features to one of neutrality. "No, sir. I would not compound my dishonor by doing that, sir."

"I'm glad to hear that, Lieutenant." Zevil said, "However I am concerned that this is the **second** time we are in this situation." his tone then defrosted and became disappointed, "I thought that we had moved past this K'Thoke."

The mask of neutrality melted away as a shred of shame crossed his face. "No sir, this is not the same as then." The 'then' that the both of them were referring to was when Zevil took command of the _Cardinal_ and K'Thoke came under his command.

K'Thoke resented that a cadet fresh from the Academy was now his commanding officer when he had been in Starfleet for eight years and he had not been promoted since making lieutenant. He had stayed in the Federation despite the Chancellors order for all Klingons to return to Qo'noS and prepare for war with the Federation, and he was still passed over for this 'child'!

He was filled with such rage, but he had already brought dishonor to his family by staying with Starfleet, so he would not bring further dishonor to them by being a less then exemplary officer, so he found a different way to vent his frustrations using a set programs that the Counselors called 'Klingon therapy': hand to hand combat, of varying intensity, against one or more Klingon warriors. The only problem was that K'Thoke took it a step too far and deactivated the safety protocols.

K'Thoke had believed that he was doing a good job of keeping these 'therapy sessions' secret, but what he didn't know was that Zevil and Tyufia both had sensed the resentment coming off him and that Citte had reported that some of his equipment had gone missing.

After looking into his activities, Zevil confronted the Lieutenant and gave him a choice, either he takes the black stain on his record that a formal write up would bring or they settle their issues like they would on a Klingon ship: one on one combat. K'Thoke chose the latter, confident that he would easily defeat someone he saw as lesser then himself.

He soon found out he was wrong when in only a few minutes of the fight, Zevil had him on his back, Zevil's foot on his chest, and his bat'leth poised to be driven into his throat, but Zevil removed both his foot and bat'leth, and offered his hand to help him off. It was that moment that K'Thoke began to respect Zevil and his later feats of valor and prowess cemented that trust and turned to pride at having such a fine captain to serve under.

"Then please explain to me what this is about, Lieutenant." Zevil ordered firmly, but concern was lacing his voice, dragging both their minds away from the past.

K'Thoke was quite for a while, trying to bring his feelings into words, before finally saying "I have not…felt right since we returned from that Cube."

"How do you mean, K'Thoke?" Zevil asked, feeling the Klingons unease and anxiety. "Was it fighting the Assimilated Undine that has brought on this disquiet you feel?"

"No, sir, it was not fighting that abomination that has caused my unease, it was a great honor to fight such a worthy foe." Said K'Thoke, a hint of his usual Klingon pride shining through his voice as he remembered that fight. "No, it was that laboratory where the qa'meH quv were being experimented on that has me in such disarray.

"Even though I remained in Starfleet, I agreed with the Empire that those vile shape changers should be either destroyed or driven out of our dimension." Said K'Thoke with venom in his voice, his hate for the Undine hitting Zevil like a ship going to warp. "But then I saw what the Borg were doing to them and I…felt sympathy for them. THEM! The very monster who wished to slaughter us like Targs before a feast!" at this last statement he flung his bat'leth at the opposite wall.

Zevil quickly grabbed it with his mind, stopping it meters before it could be lodged into the holodeck's wall. "Feeling sympathy or showing mercy for an enemy is not wrong, K'Thoke, even if that enemy would not show you the same." Zevil walked up to the large Klingon, bat'leth floating into his hand, and he held it up for K'Thoke to take. "It shows we are not only on the side of right, but that we have honor."

K'Thoke's eyes flashed and he stood up straighter as he took the weapon back. "Thank you, sir, you are of course right, and I will think on your words." He put his hands behind his back and stood to attention. "I am ready for any punishment you deem necessary and adequate to befit my crime, sir."

"I will not be punishing you Lieutenant." Zevil made a gesture to K'Thoke's injuries, "You have clearly punished yourself enough. Report to Dr. Citte heal your wounds, and if he asks tell him to refer to me."

K'Thoke nodded and started to leave, but stopped at the door and turned to Zevil, "Thank you again, Admiral. I am proud to serve under an officer like you." And without another word, he left and Zevil smiled in gratitude.

* * *

After that emotional rollercoaster, Zevil was always glad to help his crew when they needed him, but he was really hoping his next port of call was a little less heavy, that port being Engineering.

As Zevil walked into the large room, he silently marveled at the sheer size of the warp core. It was truly huge at thirty feet tall, pulsed with red energy, and Zevil had virtually no idea how it worked beyond the basics. He was sure his sister knew, being an Engineer aboard the _U.S.S._ _Medusa_ , but he had never been able to do the simplest repair job for a Shuttle. He was happy to leave that sort of thing to his sister, Six, or Rupert.

Speaking of the photonic lifeform, Zevil saw him with a Caucasian human man over by the warp core diagnostic console and started to walk over to him. "These power levels seem a little off, Perkins, keep an eye on them laddie." And then he vanished.

Zevil looked around and saw him reappeared next to a Benzite woman with a padd that she handed to him, "Very good Mezda, I'll sign off on this a little later." Gone again, this time popping up next to a human Asian woman working under a console. "No, no Jackie, use a hyperspaner. More versatile then the decupler."

This time when he disappeared, Zevil couldn't find him. "Admiral!" Zevil jumped and let out a yelp of surprise at the unexpected voice behind him. "This is a real treat, sir!"

"Damnit, Chief!" Zevil chastised as he turned around to face his Chief of Engineering. "I've told a thousand times I hate it when you do that. Please, if you're going to 'pop up', please do it in front of me."

Rupert had the where with all to look sheepish. "Och aye, sorry sir. I forget to walk or appear in front of people when my mind is occupied." He then flashed a smile at Zevil, "So what brings you to my neck of the woods sir?"

"Just checking in, making sure everything is alright with my crew." Zevil said, returning the smile. "How are things here in Engineering?"

"Everything's ship shape, sir, and I intend to keep it that way." Rupert said with pride. "We've already repaired all external damage thanks to the Worker Bees and are 75% done with the few internal damages we sustained."

"Excellent, glad to hear the WBH's are doing so well." Zevil said as they started walking up the ramp that circled the room. "With the official part of this visit done, how are you doing Chief?"

"I'm doing well sir!" Rupert jovially told the young as they walked along the ramp that wrapped around the perimeter of the room. "Just glad to be able to walk around the ship with out using my mobile emitter."

While photonic officers were becoming more and more common place on starships, not many ships had holo-emitters on all their decks. Before the war, the Daystrom Institute and the Soong Foundation had started an initiative to install holo-emitters on all Federation ships, and they were partially successful, but then the Empire declared the peace was over and Starfleet Corp of Engineers had to focus on keeping ships flying and fighting.

Zevil smiled at the older man. "It must be nice to finally feel free aboard the ship you serve on and maintain."

"Aye sir." Rupert replied, voice full of joy and even though Rupert was a synthetic lifeform, Zevil could feel the sense of freedom coming off him. "To move about this beauty of a ship like I'm one of the crew."

"Rupert," Zevil said, placing his hand on the Engineer's shoulder with one hand, using the other to gesture at the officers below, "You **are** a part of this crew and I hope we, as your fellow officers, have never made you feel otherwise."

"No, sir!" Rupert said vehemently with a grin on his face. "I'm proud to call these people my crewmates and they would say the same about me." His grin turned into a cocky smirk. "Even if I beat them at galactic trivia." Both men had a good laugh at that as they made their way back down the ramp.

* * *

' _Today has been far too long.'_ Zevil thought as he walked into his quarters, very glad that his day was finally over. "Computer, a Valixian brandy and play a random music file from my relaxation folder."

There was a positive tone and the replicator materialized the drink while the audio system played a relaxed big band jazz tune at a low volume. Zevil unzipped his jacket, got his drink, and sat down in one of the arm chairs that faced one of the large windows.

He sighed as he took a sip of the clear emerald green liquid and sighed contentedly. _'After a day like this, both good and bad, I'm glad it's finally over.'_ He thought as he looked at the passing stars dotting the endless void, finally at peace… then his door chimed.

' _Damnit, I jinxed myself.'_ He thought before he did a quick psychic scan outside his door and smiled when he felt Six's mind on the other side. "Come in Six." He said and stood up as the door opened, letting her in. "Please tell me you're here to keep me company and not here to tell me there is an armada of Tholian _Orb Weavers_ surrounding us?"

Six raised her eyebrow in curiosity before making a show of looking out the large windows of Zevil's quarters. "Since I do not see any Tholian ships outside your window, it must be the first option." She said with her small smile as she walked up to him and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Zevil placed his hands on her hips and smiled at her as he broke the kiss. "Hi."

She smiled back at him, a full smile, not one of her small amused smiles. "Hello. Hard day?"

Zevils eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I thought I was the mind reader in this relationship."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "The soothing and beautiful music, plus," she pecked him on the lips quickly, "the taste of synthetic Valixian Brandy on your lips was a clear give away that you wished to relax after a difficult day."

Zevil chuckled. "Long, not difficult," he gestured to the couch, "join me for a sit down and a nightcap?"

"Yes, three fingers of Aldebaran whiskey, please." She said giving him one more kiss before going over to sit on the couch as Zevil went and got her drink from the replicator.

"I didn't know you liked Aldebaran whiskey." Zevil said as he came back into the room with the cloudy and bright green drink.

"Apparently it was my favorite drink when I was Lorelei Green." She told him, lifting his arm up to wrap around her shoulders and snuggling into his side.

Zevil smiled softly at the gesture and tightened his hold on her a little. "Is that a new memory? If you got it on your own that's amazing Six!"

Six took a sip of her own drink, humming contentedly at the taste, "It's slower than when I was having sessions with Counselor Remington, but they are still resurfacing."

Desirae Remington was the Counselor for Zevils crew since he took Command of the _Le Fey_ and she was well liked amongst the crew, but she was one of the many that had died during the space battle that ultimately destroyed the _Le Fey_.

"I'm sorry it's taking so long to get a new Counselor." Zevil said sadly, "I've sent in a request to Command to get us a new one, they're just taking their sweet time to get us one. That was actually what made my day feel so long."

At her questioning look he explained, "I visited with some of the senior staff today and I can tell that some of them are going to need an expert to talk to." Zevil shook his head, "I helped where I could today, but I'm sure a more qualified person would be of better assistance."

"I am sure your best was more than adequate, Xavius." Six said, bringing her hand up to turn his head to look at her, "Sometimes it only takes a sympathetic ear to help those that need it."

"You, my dear, are a very wise woman," Zevil said, raising his glass to her, "And I am very glad I am the main beneficiary of that wisdom."

She chuckled and clinked her glass with his, "Bridge to Fleet Admiral Zevil." But before they could take a sip of their respective drinks, a male voice over Zevils combadge stopped them.

Zevil sighed and set his drink down, "No rest for the wicked, or the just for that matter." Zevil said before he tapped his badge. "Go ahead."

"This is Lieutenant Parker at the comms, sir," said the officer, "Sorry to disturb you, sir, I know your off duty, but we just got a priority one message from Captain Nicholas Martin. The transmission is waiting for you over subspace."

Both Zevil and Six quickly got up. "Very good Lieutenant but wait on my order to put it through to the monitor in my quarters." Zevil said as he zipped up his jacket before turning to Six. "Sorry to ask, but-"

"It's all right," she said, "We both agreed that we wanted privacy about this." She kissed him on the cheek and slipped into his bedroom where she would be out of sight of the monitor.

Zevil smiled as he tapped his badge as he stood in front of the monitor, "Zevil to Lieutenant Parker, put him through." A second later, Martin at his desk on Earth Space Dock appeared on the screen. "Captain Martin, I wager you're here to tell me the taskforce is ready?"

"As per usual sir, you are correct." Said the older man, all business. "We looked through the data you recovered from the Borg Cube, and it indicates that the Borg have established a foothold in Undine space. The Undine seem to make very little distinction between alien races, so it's quite possible that the Borg presence in their home is causing their aggressive behavior."

"Which is something we can't afford." Zevil said with a worried and thoughtful frown. "A full-out war with the Undine is a war we can't win, the one we're wagging with them in the shadows is bad enough. Their biotechnology surpasses even our most advanced tech."

"I agree, sir." Said Martin. "We've assembled an expedition to remove the Borg presence from Fluidic Space and found a system where the fabric of the two dimensions are breaking down."

"Is that wise?" Zevil asked concerned, "In the long run I mean. If the fabric is so thin there, aren't we running the risk of permanently opening a rift to Undine Space and causing harm to the fabric of reality?"

"There is a risk of that, but we believe it's minimal." Martin said, trying to reassure Zevil. "However, the risk of all-out war is greater than a permanent rift to Fluidic space. This is our best shot at creating a stable quantum singularity."

Zevil sighed, now knowing how Tyufia feels when he had a good, but also very bad, idea. "Then the _Hades_ will be there. Send me the coordinates."

"Coordinates sent, Admiral. You'll meet the Expedition leader once you get there." Said Martin. "I suggest you avoid any conflict with the Undine while in Fluidic Space. They'll have the advantage, and you'll end up in a fight you can't win. Good luck sir. Martin out."

Zevil sighed as Six came out of his bedroom. "Well," he said turning to her, "I guess we're going to take a trip to another dimension."

* * *

Zevil informed his senior staff of the situation and they were soon dropping out of warp in the Kuda system. "Wow," said M'Mutt as they neared the rendezvous point where they saw several ships waiting there on the viewscreen, "that's a lot of ships."

"And they're from all over too." Said Asouzi looking at the sensor data from her station "I'm seeing Federation ships, Republic ships, and ships from the Klingon Empire," she looked up from her monitor, "and they're not even shooting at each other."

"Well don't jinx us Lieutenant Commander." Admonished Tyufia before she turned Zevil. "So, who's leading this circus? Please tell me it's not us."

"No, thankfully it's not us," Zevil informed his First Officer. "however, I don't know who it is either. In all the excitement, Martin didn't tell me, and I didn't get the chance to ask. He did say the Expedition leader would meet with us as soon as we arrived in the system."

"Admiral we are being hailed by a Federation starship, most likely the expedition leader." Informed Six.

"And there we go." Zevil said to Tyufia with a smile before turning to Six, "Which ship is hailing us?"

"The registration is coming in now, sir." Six responded. "It's the…" she started to say before stopping her single eye going wide.

Zevil turned to the former drone, a mixture of concern and curiosity on his face and coloring his tone, "Everything alright Lieutenant Commander?"

"Yes, sir, everything's fine." She said with a shake of her head. "The ship hailing us is the _U.S.S. Voyager_."

Zevil stood up in surprise as, almost to prove her claim, the viewscreen brought up the image of the famous ship itself. "By the Night Cloak." Zevil whispered almost reverently.

* * *

AN: A nice little surprise for my second favorite Zevil (the first being yours truly, of course). Got to know our other characters a little more today, tell what you all think. Till next time, I bid you adieu!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Salutations and bienvenue! Time to make a splash into Fluidic Space! I think this is my fastest update! But enough of my yammerin', on with the story!

* * *

If you had asked Zevil what his top five best moments of his life, he would say the following: meeting Six, getting accepted into Starfleet, meeting Tyufia, gaining his first command, and watching Hakeev die (as terrible as that sounded). But this moment, with him on a mission with the _U.S.S. Voyager_ , just shot up to number one (and he would die before he said that to Six).

"If you're done with your geek out," said Tyufia dryly, snapping Zevil out of his shocked stupor, "Their waiting for you to accept their hail." She then smirked as she added telepathically, _'Although, maybe nerdgasim is the proper term for what you just experienced.'_

Zevil mentally shook himself and sat back down in his chair, sending Tyufia a glare as he did so. "Onscreen." He ordered and a second later, the face of a dark-skinned Vulcan with close cut, coarse, black hair and dressed in a flag officers' uniform.

"Welcome to the Kuda system, Fleet Admiral Zevil. I am Vice Admiral Tuvok of the _U.S.S. Voyager_." Said Tuvok, his voice the typical Vulcan monotone, "I will be providing tactical assistance on this mission." He informed and thankfully didn't ask about the wait to answer his hail.

"It's a privilege, Admiral Tuvok," Zevil said, proud of himself for keeping his cool as he talked to one of his heroes. "I studied the exploits of _Voyager_ at the Academy and I'm sure your expertise and experience with flying in Fluidic Space will be invaluable."

' _Wasn't it more like obsessed over?'_ Tyufia asked in a teasing tone in his mind.

"Thank you." Tuvok replied, "Your meteoric rise through the ranks is well known to me as well, Fleet Admiral."

' _I take it back, this is the greatest moment of my life.'_ Zevil thought to himself, again, proud that he wasn't visibly freaking out and shouting 'Admiral Tuvok knows my name!' over and over again.

"With your permission," Tuvok continued, unaware of the younger Admiral's internal happy dance, "I, Captain Simmons of the _U.S.S. Venture_ , and the representatives of the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Republic will beam over to the _Hades_ to discuss our course of action."

"Of course, Admiral, inform the representatives and Captain Simmons that they have clearance to beam over." Zevil said and the transmission was ended.

"Sir, should I call a security team just in case our Klingon guest gets…rowdy?" Asked Asouzi, hand hovering over the security call button.

"I doubt that will be necessary, Lieutenant Commander." Zevil told her as he got up to greet his guests when they arrived, followed by Tyufia and Six. "We may only have a cease fire agreement with the Klingons, but it's a step in the right direction for peace, and I would rather not misstep and fall back into war over an insult."

"You've been waiting to use that one haven't you?" Tyufia asked playfully as they stood in front of the transporter, "That was too good a line not to have been rehearsed."

Before Zevil can say anything to dissuade that notion, the transporters were alight with red, green, and blue teleporter energy, materializing the forms of Tuvok, Captain Simmons, and two familiar faces.

One was Sub-Admiral Loreth Vi'eth, the Romulan Captain that helped them in the Burgus system, the other was- "Hello, my beloved enemy." Crooned a statuesque Klingon woman, her voice sultry, her smile feral, and eyes predatory.

She was dressed in the uniform of the KDF: a black corset-like armor top with red accents, red and black pointed shoulder armor, tight black leather pants with an attached black battle skirt with red accents that reached just below her ankles, black fingerless gauntlets, and black boots with red spikes up the calf and on the toe box.

Zevil paled at the sight of Brigadier General J'Vasa and he could feel the mirth coming off Tyufia in waves as she telepathically said, _'Bet your regretting not having Security officers here now.'_

"I see you are acquainted with the Brigadier General." Stated Tuvok, one eyebrow raised and somehow looking even more stoic then before.

"My beloved and I met on the field of battle some time ago," informed J'Vasa as she sashayed down the steps to stand in front of her 'beloved enemy', "where we fought like the warriors we are. It was glorious." She purred, "He bested me in combat and stole my heart."

"You and I are remembering that day very differently, Brigadier General." Zevil said dryly. The truth of the matter was that he was sent on a mission to find and capture an ally to B'vat, a member of the house of Torg, who J'vasa was hunting.

The both arrived in the system practically at the same time and J'vasa did what every Klingon did when they crossed a Federation ship: she attacked it. However, J'vasa was a clever tactician and had her first officer, K'gan, fight the _Cardinal_ while she and her away team transported down to a planet where the Torg house member was, but the _Cardinal_ 's sensors detected this, so Zevil followed her example.

Something had gone wrong, though, because when both away teams materialized on the planet, they found that they were separated from their team. They would later learn that this had been a trap, set by B'vat and the House of Torg, to pit both threats to their plans against one another and then take out whoever survived.

Zevil started to look for his team when J'vasa attacked him. They fought, first with phasors and disruptors, but J'vasa grew tired and irritated of that, so she came at him with her bat'leth instead.

Zevil dodged her strikes, grabbing a strong branch from the forest floor to use like a sword and defended himself. Their fight lasted what felt like hours and soon both combatants were breathing heavy and were sporting several bruises and cuts on their person. J'vasa's next attack came as a shock: she tackled Zevil to the floor, said she finally found someone worthy, and kissed him.

Zevil quickly pushed her off him and said that he was flattered but he was here to bring in a member of the house of Torg, J'vasa said so was she and they decided, until they could get back to their ships, to join forces to find their team and their quarry.

They found their team, surprisingly no one had died, and soon learned that this had been a trap when they found a camp full B'vat and Torg supporters. They quickly dispatched the warriors and contacted their ships. J'vasa attempted to get him to defect to the Empire, but he politely refused and silently vowed to never cross her path again, but utterly failing when he was forced to deal with her on DS9 at the Borg conference and the relief effort on Bajor.

"I remember how our blood mingled on that forest floor and the taste of your-" J'vasa had started to say as she leaned into Zevils personal space, but Zevil cut her off quickly and moved away from her and towards the other guests.

"Captain Simmons! So nice to see you again." Zevil said quickly, trying to ignore the wave of jealous anger he was feeling from Six from the half-finished statement from J'vasa, as he shook her hand.

"It's good to see you too, Admiral Zevil." Simmons said, bemused and a little confused at the exchange between Zevil and the Klingon representative. "Dr. Cooper sends his regards."

"Dr. Cooper is still aboard the _Venture_?" Zevil asked surprised.

"Yes, he wanted to use the _Venture_ 's lab to study the assimilation virus better." She explained.

"Ah, then please send him my regards as well." Zevil said before turning to Loreth, "Another Borg threat with disastrous consequences? We need to stop meeting like this, Sub-Admiral."

"At least this time we don't need to worry about the Tal Shiar this time." The Romulan said with smile. "Although, the Undine are hardly a better option to deal with."

"If the introductions are done," Cut in Tuvok, before anything else could divert them, "may we continue this discussion in your ships conference room, Admiral Zevil?"

"Of Course, Admiral Tuvok, right this way. Commander, you have the bridge." Zevil said to Tyufa as he led the high-ranking officials to the turbolift that would take them to the right deck.

Once inside the _Hades_ 's conference room, Simmons, Loreth, J'Vasa, and Zevil sat at the conference table while Tuvok stood at the monitor, imputing the data that he brought over from _Voyager_ about their mission into it.

"Sensors indicate the division between normal and Fluidic Space is thinner here, making crossing much easier." Tuvok told them as scientific graphs and diagrams overlaid on top of the image of the Kuda system, "The Undine have used this location in the past. We will use it now."

"And what if the qa'meH quv come, use this entry point, take on our appearance, and infiltrate our governments." Asked J'vasa asked with a sneer, "I…trust you have thought of that, Vulcan."

"You are correct, Brigadier General." Said Tuvok with a decisive nod, ignoring the jab at his abilities as a tactician. "When we have cross over, _Voyager_ will close the rift, but the majority of the fleet will remain here to protect this area in case any Undine or Borg ships appear. Our team will enter Fluidic Space, locate and then survey the Borg presence there."

"What are our orders for when we discover the Borg presence?" Asked Captain Simmons, leaning forward in her chair.

"If possible, we will destroy it," Tuvok informed the other Starfleet officer, "but if the Borg presence is too large, we will retreat and call for reinforcements."

"But if we bring a large force into Fluidic Space, won't the Undine see that as an invasion into their space?" Asked Loreth.

"If Starfleet and the Republic fear battle so much," J'vasa cut in before Tuvok can answer the question, "then the _T'trevax_ will fly into this Selhat den." She said this with superior pride in her voice as she referred to her _Mogh-class Battle Cruiser_.

"While the _T'trevax_ is powerful," Tuvok said with his brow raised at the interruption, "the _Hades_ is the most tactically powerful ship in our task force," Tuvok told the now miffed Klingon, before he turned to Zevil, "logic dictates that your vessel should be the one to go through the singularity first."

"Of course," Zevil said with a decisive nod, "The _Hades_ is more than capable of doing so. Let's go over possible battle plans and strategies in case we get separated or are unable to communicate."

 _Captains Log, stardate 86424.94_

 _After discussing plans of attack and scenarios with Vice Admiral Tuvok and the Expedition leaders, we have agreed that the_ Hades _will lead the way into the Fluidic Space and take point with our investigation into the Borg's invasion there. This will be my final Log_ _in our dimension to Starfleet until we return. Supplementary and other Logs will be submitted on our return._

* * *

The _Hades_ was in position at the front of Fleet with _Voyager_ right next to them so that they could open the way to Fluidic Space. All ships were doing final checks before going in.

"All stations sound off." Zevil ordered.

"Engineering is ready sir." Said Rupert

"Tactical is ready and willing, Admiral." Said K'Thoke, his voice ready and eager for battle.

"Security is ready and officers are standing by in case we have unwelcome visitors." Said Asouzi.

"Science is ready, Admiral." Ensign Osi said with a confidence she had not shown before. While Zevil was conferring with the Expedition leaders, Osi had called Yizura to send someone else in her place to man the Science Station, not feeling up to the task with this particular mission.

Despite her word to Zevil earlier, Yizura was sure that Osi could do this and, not only did she tell the young Bajoran so, but she also said that she wouldn't have put her there if she didn't think she was capable. Boosted by her superiors' words, Osi was determined to prove that Yizura's faith in her was well placed.

"Helm ready and standing by for your orders." Said M'Mutt.

"Operations is ready." Said Six and continued to say, "I have established a comms chain with the ships in the fleet that will be following us into Fluidic space. All ships are ready to proceed, and _Voyager_ awaits your order to open the singularity."

"Very good," Zevil said and opened a ship and fleet wide hail, "This is Fleet Admiral Zevil, what we are about to do today is not just for the Federation, the Empire, the Republic, or any of the galactic powers. The Borg are a threat to all of us and the Undine even more so.

"We do this for our friends, our family, our homes, and for the galaxy at large." Zevil looked around his bridge and made eye contact with the officers under his command, his eyes lingering on Six's just long enough for her to notice, "I am honored to serve with everyone in this fleet that shares that goal, regardless of their affiliation. May Valix watch over us all until we return to the Night Cloaks embrace. _Voyager_ open the singularity."

A beam of energy was fired from _Voyager_ 's deflector dish at the space in front of the fleet and a moment later a rip in the fabric of reality opened up and the _Hades_ lead the way into Fluidic Space.

Once all the ships that were going were through, the rift was closed, and Admiral Tuvok's face appeared on the viewscreen. "We have made a successful transition into Fluidic Space." Tuvok informed them, a little unnecessarily given their surroundings, "Unlike our own, this dimension is filled with an organic fluid. The main indigenous lifeform is Species 8472."

"Admirals," Said Ensign Osi, "sensors are detecting a Borg signature nearby."

"We are receiving the same sensor data. Just as before, your ship will take the lead." Informed Tuvok.

"Acknowledged." Zevil said, "We'll take point and find the source of the signal." But before Zevil could give the order to fly to the location, they could see through the view screen that they were already moving. "I respect the initiative Lieutenant, but I would prefer you wait for my order."

"This isn't me sir." M'Mutt said, holding up his hands in the air to show that he wasn't at the controls.

"Actually, Admiral, we're being affected by a wavelike current in Fluidic Space, which is causing our ship to move involuntarily." Tyufia told them, as she brought up her holo-screen to look at the sensor data, her face intrigued, "I wish we had more time to study this phenomenon."

"You can look over the recorded sensor data later, Commander," Zevil told her, his voice all business, "Helm, attempt to compensate for the currents and make way to the Borg signal, half impulse."

"Aye sir." acquiesced M'Mutt and, after imputing a few commands into his console, flew to the signal origin point. They soon came across a large device with what appeared to be a large bubble in the middle of it.

"It's some kind of Borg device sir." Said Ensign Osi, "I can't get an accurate scan from this distance, recommend we get a little closer."

"Very well. Helm, take us in at a quarter impulse and cut engines when we are in acceptable scanning range." Zevil ordered, and M'Mutt flew a little closer to the device. Once they were almost in range, M'Mutt quickly went into reverse impulse for a second to slow their decent until they were in the perfect position and Ensign Osi scanned the device.

"Scans indicate this is an interplexing beacon, sir." Informed Rupert after looking at the sensor data.

"The Collective must not be able to transmit their subspace frequencies as easily through the organic fluid that comprises Fluidic Space." Six thought out loud as she too looked over the data, "These relays are boosting the signal to allow communication with the Collective in normal space."

"Can we follow these beacons to the Borg foothold here?" Zevil asked, "And can we get an accurate number of beacons from here to said foothold?"

"Aye sir, give me a moment." Rupert said with vigor as he looked the data again, "There are five beacons in total and they should lead us right to the Borg beasties."

"Then set course for the next beacon and I want each beacon we pass to be scanned." Zevil ordered, "We might learn something useful from whatever data each beacon has."

The fleet fallowed the beacons, stopping and scanning each one and gaining data on and from it. When they reached the third beacon, however, Ensign Osi saw something odd and spoke up, "Admiral, this beacon appears to be picking up a subspace transmission from Fluidic Space with a Starfleet signature."

"Are you sure Ensign?" Zevil asked, sharing a perplexed look with Tyufia.

Before the Ensign can answer, Six speaks up, "Admiral, we are being hailed by the _T'trevax_."

"Very well then put her through and patch in the other Expedition leaders as well." Zevil ordered and soon the view screen had all four faces of the Expedition leaders on it, including an angry looking Brigadier General J'vasa.

"Why is my science officer informing me that there is a ship with a Starfleet signature in this dimension?" J'vasa asked angrily, "I hope that this was not some ploy that you and your Romulan allies devised to kill me and my taskforce."

"Need I remind you that the Republic is also allies with the Klingon Empire?" Asked Loreth, a bit of bite in her voice, "besides why would we go through the trouble of going to Fluidic Space and risking a conflict with the Undine when we already have the Star Empire and the Elachi to deal with?"

"I can assure both of you that this is not a 'ploy'." Admiral Tuvok stated, breaking into the argument before it could really begin. "Sub-Admiral Vi'eth is correct, it would be an illogical use of resources try and set a trap for one taskforce when there are thousands of ships in the Klingon Empires armada. I suggest we make certain that this signature is indeed genuine."

"I agree with my fellow Admiral." Zevil said and then called down to the science station, repeating his earlier question.

"Yes sir." The Ensign replied resolutely, "I've doubled checked the signature and it defiantly reads as one of ours."

Zevil turned to Tyufia as the Expedition leaders checked with their science officers, "What do you think?"

"We should be the only ones in this dimension, so if it's legit, why send us in if they already had a ship here?" Tyufia asked, before a thought crossed her mind and she sent it to him psychically so that J'vasa and Loreth didn't hear, _'Unless it's our old 'pal' Franklin Drake and his Section 31 flunkies.'_

' _No.'_ Zevil said via their link after a moment to consider that, _'If this was Drake or another operative of Section 31, we wouldn't be detecting anything.'_ As much as he hated Drake and his despicable organization, they were an efficient group of rogues that wouldn't allow themselves to be caught, even if there was no one from their own dimension to scan for them.

"Still, I recommend we investigate, sir." Tyufia voiced aloud, "As improbable as it could be, it might be a ship in distress.

"I agree with your First Officer." Said Tuvok, "Even if the signal is a counterfeit, non-Undine ships in Fluidic Space is an oditiy and should be investigated."

"Then if we are all agreed on investigating the signal?" Zevil asked, but Captain Simmons spoke up.

"Admiral, we've been examining the data on the interplexing beacons and we believe we may have discovered a vulnerability in the Borg subspace carrier wave technology." She informed him, "If it's acceptable to you, I would like the _Venture_ to remain here and run some tests while you investigate the signal. We may not get another opportunity."

"I see no problem with that." Zevil said, tuning to Admiral Tuvok, "Admiral Tuvok?"

"That is acceptable, Captain Simmons." Tuvok conmirmed. "We will investigate the signal while you remain here. Alert us if you require our assistance, _Voyager_ out." With that he and the other expedition leaders signed off.

"Helm set an intercept course for the source of the signal." Zevil ordered and they were off again, this time without the _Venture_.

They made their way through the currents of the Undines home dimension, when they came to a strange site: an enormous yellow-green cluster of organic matter. Before Zevil can order a scan of whatever it was, Six informed him that they were being hailed by _Voyager_.

"Admiral Tuvok," Zevil asked the Vulcan when he, J'vasa, and Loreth appeared on the view screen, "Do you have any idea what this…land mass is? Is it a planet or some form of life native to this dimension?"

"This 'land mass' is unique in Fluidic Space." Tuvok informed him, "It is not a planet by Starfleet definitions."

"Yes, but what is it?" asked J'vasa irritably. She was a warrior and wished to answer the call to battle, not the simpering whines of science.

"If I had to categorize it," Tuvok replied, and if Zevil didn't know better he would say he sounded annoyed, "I would say it is similar to the coral reefs found in Earth's oceans. The ground itself is a framework for living creatures."

"The xenobiologists back home are going to have a field day with this one." Tyufia said, just loud enough for Zevil to hear, and he had to agree.

The signal source was closer to the 'reef', so Zevil ordered the fleet to move in towards it. As they moved in, they saw, not only Starfleet ships, but ships from all over their dimension. Zevil ordered his crew to scan the ship and hailed the Expedition leaders.

"Fascinating," Tuvok stated, looking down to the monitor by his chair, "we are detecting a number of ships in the area. Starfleet, Klingon Defense Force, Romulan Republic, even Ferengi and Cardassian." He looked up with a raised brow, "Most species from the Alpha and Beta Quadrants appear to be represented."

"Curious." Said Loreth, who had gotten up to look at a monitor at one of the stations behind her captains chair.

"What is it, Sub-Admiral?" Zevil asked.

"While Admiral Tuvok is correct that these ships have identical configurations to ships found in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, they can't have been constructed there." She said resolutely.

"What do you mean? Speak plainly Romulan!" J'vasa growled.

"Sshe iss correct, Brigadier General." Said a hissing voice coming from, based on the the way she turned her head toward it, J'vasa's ship. J'vasa waved the voice's owner over and soon a green scaled Gorn joined her and greeted them. "Admiralss, Ssub-Admiral, I am Commander Thraak, Ssecond officcer of the _T'trevax_. I'm detecting alloyss that are not ussed in sstandard sship consstruction of any of the sship'ss affiliations."

"Commander Utprut, run a metallurgical analysis to find out where these ships came from exactly." Zevil ordered.

"Aye, sir. Running analysis now." Said Tyufia and brought up her holo-screen with the metallurgical data, "Commander Thraak's right, the alloys correspond to technology found in…Iconia and in recovered Iconian technology."

"Iconians…wonderful." Zevil deadpanned as he rubbed his temples with his right hand.

"But why would the Iconians make fake ships?" asked Tyufia confused.

"I intend to find out." Zevil said with unwavering determination, though he could probably guess the reason.

An alert tone came from Six's holo-screen and she opened the window that corresponded with the alert. "Sir, I am detecting multiple gateways opening, and a large fleet coming through them." Informed Six

"Onscreen." Zevil ordered and the screen showed multiple rifts opening and ships that appeared to be from the Alpha and Beta Quadrants.

"Those must be more Iconian frauds." Said M'Mutt said, rather needlessly. As soon as the counterfeit ships emerged from the gateways, a fleet of Undine ships warped in and without warning the two fleets opened fire on one another.

"They're destroying them!" said Asouzi as the Undine's superior weapons decimated the counterfeit ships.

' _First they test our strength and resistance to adversity,'_ Zevil thought furiously, thinking over all the information he had collected during his tenure as a Delta Recruit, _'And now they're sending fake ships into Fluidic Space to what? Restarts the Long War? To ally themselves with the Undine against a common enemy?'_

"Sir," Six said, breaking Zevil out of his thoughts, "we are picking up an incoming distress call from the _U.S.S. Venture_."

"Onscreen." Zevil ordered and hoped that Simmons and her crew were not in too dire a situation. That hope was soon dashed as the _Venture_ 's bridge, stations either on fire or discharging sparks, and Captain Simmons, who was looking worse for wear with soot smudges on her face and uniform and blood dripping down from a gash on her forehead.

"Captain Simmons to taskforce!" Shouted Simmons over the interference, alarms blaring, and the computer listing failing systems and other problems, "The Borg are here! We're taking heavy fire and need immediate assistance!"

"All ships! Set course to the _Venture_ 's last location! Maximum speed and ready all weapons!" Zevil ordered and the fleet flew as fast as they could through the shifting tides of Fluidic Space, but as they were drawing near the _Venture_ 's last location, theyall felt like they had been hit by some unseen force.

"Status report! Ensign Osi, what just hit us?" Tyufia asked bewildered at the lack of forewarning.

"It appears to have been a tsunami force wave, Commander." Said Ensign Osi, getting up shakily from the floor after falling from the force of the wave, and looked at the holo-screens. "Our sensors didn't register the wave due to the nature of the fluid that this dimension is filled with."

"What caused the wave?" Zevil asked but feeling like he might know the answer.

"Sensors indicate that it was an explosion at…" Ensign Osi began to say, but she stopped and Zevil could feel the shock and sadness coming off her.

"It originated from the _Venture_ 's last location, didn't it?" Zevil asked sadly.

"Yes sir." The Ensign in a barely audible voice.

Zevil gave the order to proceed and, unsurprisingly, the _Venture_ was, nothing but shredded metal. The bridge was quiet for a moment before an alert sounded from tactical.

"Sir!" Said K'Thoke, his voice urgent, "Proximity sensors detect several escape pods north of our position."

"Thank the Night Cloak." Zevil whispered before ordering his people into action, "Helm, take us to the escape pods. Lieutenant Commander Six, tell the Transporter chief to beam those people directly to sick bay and alert Dr. Citte and tell him if anyone of the _Venture_ 's crew is well enough, that I want to talk to them." Zevil got a determined gleam in his eyes, "I want to know what the hell happened here."

* * *

AN: I would have put the whole of 'Fluidic Dynamics' mission in this chapter but I've already exceeded my usual page limit

We're coming to the end here folks, but don't worry Zevil's story is far from over. Till then, I bid you adieu!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Salutations and bienvenue! I got to tell you guys, I was going to make you guys wait for this story just a bit longer so I could work on some of my other projects, but to quote Mr. Pacino: 'Just when I thought I was out, they pull me back in!'

BTW, since Zevils appearance the my dear friend MaliceUnchained's story Backlash has just been posted, I've changed Quins thought and words on the subject of Zevil meet Lydana in chapter 7, check it out! On with the story!

* * *

 _Captains Log, stardate 86424.94, Supplemental:_

 _Our investigation into the Borgs presence here has led us to investigating a counterfeit Starfleet signal, of possible Iconian origin, and the Interplexing beacons that the Borg are using to communicate with the Collective. While the majority of the task force had decided to look into the counterfeit signals, the_ U.S.S. Venture _requested to stay and try and exploit a vulnerability in the Borg subspace carrier wave. Seeing no immediate danger, I and Vice Admiral Tuvok signed off on it, however after we had left, the_ Venture _was attacked and destroyed. We retrieved the ships escape pods, but Captain Rebeca Simmons was not among them. I am about to question one of the rescued crew to try and find out what happened._

' _Xavius,'_ Tyufia's voice said in Zevils mind as he finished writing his report to Starfleet, her tone gentle in deference to the sadness and regret she could feel coming off him, _'Cooper and Tuvok just arrived on the Bridge.'_

' _Thank you, Tyufia. I'll be there shortly.'_ Zevil sent back as he stood up and walked out of his Ready Room and back on to the Bridge where a frazzled Dr. Cooper was waiting with Tyufia and Tuvok in the middle of the Bridge. "Dr. Cooper, I am so glad to-"

"Take me out of this awful place right now!" shouted Cooper as he rushed over to Zevil, who was radiating anxiety and Zevil saw that his uniform was ripped and had soot stains and burns on it, "I never should have come on this mission!" He ranted as he racked his hand through his hair, "I'm a scientist, not an explorer!"

"Doctor, please calm down and talk to me." Zevil said in a calm tone, his hands up in a warding gesture, "What happened?"

"The Borg attacked, and we had to abandon ship." Cooper said, voice barely calm, "We were floating here, waiting, and then…" Cooper hugged himself and even with no psychic abilities could feel the terror coming off of him in waves as he whispered, "Undine!"

"What did the Undine do, Dr. Cooper?" asked Tuvok, his words their usual cadence, which was unsurprising for a Vulcan.

"They just…" Cooper paused as he struggled to reach out of the darkness of his fear, "they came out of nowhere. Tore through us like tissue paper." He suddenly lunged at Zevil, his fists balling into the front of his uniform. "We shouldn't have invaded their space! They're strong! We're weak! Please, take me out of here!" he pleaded, the fear now a whirlwind to Zevils psychic senses.

"Dr. Cooper!" Zevil said in a firm tone, quickly holding up his hands to stop his security officers from attacking the temporarily disturbed man, "Get ahold of yourself man! What about Captain Simmons? She wasn't in the escape pods with you and the other survivors." He asked as he genteelly removed Coopers hands from his person and psychically sent calming feelings towards the panicking man, to try and ease his fears.

"I don't know." Cooper answered, a bit calmer as he took his hands back, "It all happened so fast. She insisted on being the last one to leave the ship. I don't even know if she made it out alive."

The room was silent as everyone processed this information. Zevil didn't know Simmons, not personally, but from the few interactions they had shared, he knew her to be a good captain and officer. "Now can we please leave?" Cooper pleaded in a small voice.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Cooper, but we have a mission to complete." Zevil said, but took pity on the man, "If you like, you can stay here on the Bridge with us. It's possibly the safest place on the ship."

As Cooper nodded and went to stand to the back of the bridge, close to the transporter pad in case he had to abandon ship again, Tuvok turned to Zevil, "Admiral Zevil may I have a word with you in private?"

Zevil nodded and they went into his ready room. Once inside Tuvok raised a brow at the sight of the _Voyager_ model on his desk and Zevil had a moment of embarrassed panic when the Vulcan walked over and examined it.

"Fascinating." Tuvok said as he bent down to look inside the window that looked into the ready room, "You have place miniature holo emitters inside to project _Voyager_ 's interior."

"Yes," Zevil said, glad that Tuvok wasn't the Vulcan equivalent of repulsed by his model, "I remember reading somewhere that when they were working on the Starfleet museum holo program, that Admiral Janeway said to make sure there was a cup of hot black coffee on the desk in the ready room, and if you look on the desk you'll see a cup of black coffee."

"Impressive, but this was not the reason I wished to speak with you." Tuvok said as he stood back up and faced Zevil, "For many years, Admiral Janeway has often asked for my council on various matters. While I cannot sense emotions like you and Commander Utprut, I can still tell that you may be in need of that same council."

Zevil was taken aback by this offer (and he stubbornly pushed the thought that Lydana was going to be so jealous to the back of his mind), "I- Thank you, Admiral Tuvok, I'm honored." Zevil said, gesturing to the model, "As you can no doubt surmise, I hold you, your former crew, and former captain in high regard."

"I did, indeed, come to that conclusion." Tuvok said with a blank faced nod, "May I assume you are troubled by **our** decision to leave Captain Simmons and the _Venture_ alone while we and the other ships in the task force went to investigate the counterfeit Starfleet signal?" He asked, making sure to put stress on the word 'our'.

"I should have thought of the possibility that they might have been attacked." Zevil said, dropping his defenses and letting his regret color his voice. "I could have ordered a ship or two to stay and cover them in case they were attacked."

"That would have left us with one or two ships down in case we were attacked." Tuvok countered, "While we were not attacked, the Undine fleet that attacked the counterfeit ships could have easily attacked us and we would need all ship to mount a proper defense.

"Furthermore," Tuvok continued, "it would have been illogical to leave the _Venture_ with any number of ships on the mere possibility they would be attacked. The odds of Borg and Undine ships coming across and attacking them at the same time was low, given the data we had at our disposal when we made that decision."

"I am not disputing the logic of your words," Zevil said, his tone morose, as he walked to his window and stare out the at the sea of fluid, "and I know that command decisions have the chance to turn into sacrifice, but…" Zevil tried to find the right words, "I know it was the right decision, but after the _Le Fey_ was destroyed, it's been difficult to accept loss like this."

"Loss on this scale is never easy to accept, even for a Vulcan." Tuvok said, his voice holding just the tiniest glimmer of emotion to it as he addressed Zevils back, "But we must not let that dictate our action when there are those depending on us. 'The needs of the many, outweigh the needs of the few.'"

"What?" Zevil asked as he spun around, shocked at the same words he had told himself before he ordered his crew to abandon ship.

"Those were the words of Ambassador Spock said to captain Kirk when he sacrificed himself for the good of the _Enterprise_ 's crew." Answered Tuvok, unaware the significance of the words to Zevil, "I often think of them when I make difficult command decisions or have to justify them to myself or Command."

"As do I." Zevil replied, his voice showing how floored he felt about Tuvok bring the famous ambassador's words up. Shaking himself out of his stupor, Zevil smiled softly in gratitude to the elder Admiral, "Thank, Admiral, I will take your council to heart, but now we have a mission to complete."

Nodding in agreement, Tuvok proceeded him out of the Ready Room and took his leave back to _Voyager_ as Zevil took his seat in the Captain's Chair, giving a reassuring smile to the worried looks of both Tyufia and Six. "Science Station, what's the status of the download of this beacon?"

"Beacon scanned, sir, and we have the coordinates of the final beacon." Called out Ensign Osi as expected, but the following voice was a bit of a surprise.

"This beacon is handling a significant amount of traffic, sir." Said Lieutenant Yizura, "and we now have the location of the Borg fleet."

"I was under the impression that you were not on active duty, Lieutenant." Zevil said in mild reproach to the blonde Trill.

"I was, until I told Vaalm that the amount of stress on my body standing and doing something productive at my station while we fly in this dimension is the same as me just sitting in my quarters." Yizura responded firmly, but respectfully, "Besides, while Osi is capable of doing this by herself, I would feel better and more useful if I was also on the bridge."

"Glad to have you back and aiding the Ensign, Lieutenant." Zevil said as he turned his attention to the rest of the crew, "Helm, take us to the coordinates. Lieutenant Commander Six, inform the task force to move out. Shields up and go to yellow alert."

They soon came across the final beacon, but that sight paled in comparison to the one beyond it. "Six, is that what I think it is?" Zevil asked, the sight making him forget to say her rank like he usually did.

"Yes," Six said, her voice scratchy from her throat suddenly going very dry, "it's a Unicomplex."

While not nearly as big as the one that the Borg Queen inhabited in the Delta quadrant, this Unicomplex was still a massive structure of interconnecting cubic and rectangular shapes, with Spheres and Probes flying around and Cubes positioned like sentinels.

An alert sounded, bringing the _Hades_ bridge crew out their fearful stupor. "Have we been spotted?" Asked Zevil to the room at large.

"Negative," Six answered, composure barely restored, " _Voyager_ and the other lead ships are hailing us."

Zevil ordered the hail on screen and Tuvok, J'vasa, and Loreth soon filled the view screen. "Admiral," Tuvok said when he saw Zevil, "The Borg presence is much larger than we anticipated. Nevertheless, our orders are to remove as much of it as possible."

"I am impressed, Vulcan." Said J'vasa, her tone matching her words, "I had almost believed you did not have a spine, yet here you are willing to run head long into battle like a warrior. You just might have earned my respect."

"Great, we're all friends now," Loreth said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as J'vasa literally growled at her, "The _Arverex_ will back your play, Admiral Zevil." She told Zevil seriously.

"As will the _T'trevax_ , Beloved." J'vasa purred seductively, and Zevil chose to ignore the tone and accept the words.

" _Voyager_ will follow your lead." Tuvok informed him, agreeing with the two representatives of the Republic and the Klingon Empire.

"Acknowledged," Zevil said, mind working in overdrive to think of the best tactics that they had gone over before entering this dimension, "I suggest _Voyager_ lead our smaller ships, which will include the _Fury_ , in attacks on the Spheres and Probes.

"While they do that, the rest of us will lead attacks on the Cubes, and I want the _Ar'hael_ and the _Arverex_ to engage their dual vector separation functions to increase our numbers, the _Hades_ will do the same as soon as the _Fury_ has disembarked." Zevil had another thought, "And all of our ships need to be constantly changing our disruptive tactics so that the Borg do not have time to adapt to any of them."

"There is at least a 65% probability that our attack on the Borg will draw the attention of the Undine." Tuvok put in, "We can not fight them and the Borg."

"When that happens, I want _Voyager_ to open a singularity back to our dimension for our retreat. We will have softened up the Borg enough that whatever defenses they have in place will be moot against an Undine fleet. Now, does anyone have any questions concerning the assault?" They all shook their heads no, "Then we will begin attack shortly, keep your screens clear but keep this channel open so we can stay in communication."

The screen changed back to the outside view and the bridge came alive with activity as the bridge crew prepared for the fight ahead. "I guess M'Mutt and I will head to the _Fury_ and Join Admiral Tuvok." Said Tyufia as she stood from her chair and turned to her captain.

She looked to her long-time friend like she wanted to say something, but she couldn't find the words or even send her feelings to him, because they were a jumbled mess, so Zevil smiled and said what she would to him in her place. "Do try not to get assimilated, Commander. It would look really bad on my resume if I let my first officer get killed or assimilated on my watch."

That seemed to do the trick as Tyufia broke out with a cocky grin, "Me? Hell no! I'm too smart and pretty to die! Besides, if they assimilated me, they would have to make me Queen and no one wants me in charge." Her face became serious as she saluted Zevil. "Good luck, Captain."

He stood and saluted her back, "The same to you, Commander." She smiled at him one last time before she joined M'Mutt on the transporter and they were gone from the bridge.

As Zevil resumed his seat, Six spoke up, "The _Fury_ has disembarked and is in position with the other ships." Her voice was strong, but Zevil could still feel the lingering fear from seeing the Unicomplex for the first time. Most of the crew was feeling much the same, but he knew it had to be just a little worse for her.

' _We will get through this and go on that date.'_ Zevil said in her mind as he applied a small amount of telekinetic pressure to her shoulder in a facsimile of a reassuring shoulder squeeze.

She had the briefest moment of surprise and then smiled for second, touching her shoulder as she did, before she put her professional mask back on. "All ships are position and are waiting for your orders."

"Very well, all ships, we're going in." Zevil ordered over the linked comms before he said to his crew "Ensign Maxwell, engage Chevron separation and go into attack pattern Omega for both sections. Lieutenant Yizura, go through the list of our past tactics with the Borg and cycle through them randomly. Lieutenant K'Thoke fire at will and alternate between full torpedoes spreads and High yield torpedoes."

His crew followed his orders and the _Hades_ ' saucer section lead the charge on the first Cube while _Voyager_ leaded the dog fight against the Probes and Spheres.

It was controlled chaos in its finest form: swifter and nimbler light cruisers evading Borg disruptor fire and plasma torpedoes only to return fire and hit the attacking ships, the Romulan ships letting off shockwaves of plasma when they could, the bigger Romulan and Klingon ships sending out _Scorpion_ and _To'Duj_ Fighters to increase their fighting force, the Battle Cruisers hammering in on the Cubes with all sorts offensive weapons, and ever single ship letting loose all kinds of disruptive tactics to cause havoc with the Borgs systems.

"This is not a battle!" J'vasa roared in joy, as they destroyed another Cube, "This is nothing but target practice! These P'takh's are nowhere near a challenge to our combined might!"

But their good fortune wasn't to last as an alarm sounded seconds before a massive Borg ship warped in. It was cylindrical in shape with six spike-like protrusions coming out from the center and had multiple Probe squadrons swarming around it.

"You just had to jinx us!" yelled Tyufia over the comms irritably.

"Is that a Borg Unimatrix?!" Dr. Cooper yelped, making some of the crew jump on account that they had forgotten he was there. "It's enormous!"

"I admit it is an impressive structure." Commented Tuvok.

"Admiral!" Ensign Osi shouted, "A Borg signal is breaking through our systems firewalls and-!" Before the Ensign can finish, a green shimmer appeared in the middle of the bridge and a holographic image appeared.

The image was of a female Borg/Romulan that was more machine than her predecessors, with no soft tissue anywhere on her body and her skin stretched tight and even ripped in several places over her implants. She had no skin or organs in the middle of her torso, allowing her robotic spine to be seen, and a metal bra to protect her modesty, if she had any. She had no hair on her head, just a large metal head piece with long wires and cables dangling from the ends and dragging on the floor.

"Do forgive me, but I forget the proper protocol," Zevil said as he stood up and walked over to the hologram, his glare cold as ice, as was his voice, "Do I bow or kneel, 'your majesty'?"

"Sarcasm." The Borg Queen chuckled lowly, "A sure sign of fear for the unassimilated." She started to walk around the bridge, looking around it, stopping and staring at Six. "I do hate it when history repeats itself."

"I'm surprised, you and your predecessors usual M.O. is to assimilate and never ask questions." Zevil said, trying to deviate her attention away from Six. "Why bother doing so now?"

"Because I am superior to the Queens that Picard and Janeway went up against." She said, tearing her eyes away from her errant drone, "I see things differently than them. You will become part of my Collective, but right now, species 8472 is the greater threat."

"Which begs the question as to why your back here." Zevil said, his tone curious, masking the psychic message he sent down to the science station, "Considering what happened the last time the Collective went to war with the Undine." Zevil suddenly made an embarrassed grimace, "Not a very superior move, your majesty."

"Leave Fluidic Space and return the data that you stole, and I will not destroy or assimilate you and your fleet." The Queen stated simply, the barest hint of anger showing on her face and coloring her voice.

"The data? What…Oh." Zevil said, a flash of realization coming over him, and then a smile grew on his face, "Oh! You don't have the data on assimilating the Undine." Zevils tone then changed to regret, "I'm sorry to say that I can't-" he was cut short by the Queen's hand wrapping around his throat.

"I would think longer than your pathetic lifespan, Valixian, species 7193," The Queen said, who had clearly gone for the physical form of hologram, "and do the sensible thing and give me what is mine."

"I have a better idea," Zevil choked out, "why don't you get off my Bridge!" he shouted seconds before the hologram fizzled and disappeared. Zevil rubbed his throat to try and sooth the pain there, "Cutting it a little close there, Lieutenant."

"Sorry, Cap," the Trill said as she ran up to check on Zevil, "but she had her claws deep in our systems."

"And I doubt-" Zevil started to say before the ship shook from being hit by something, "Damnit, I hate it when I'm right. Battle stations! Attack pattern Delta and divert all available power from nonessential systems to shields. All ships, same tactic as before, but all battle cruisers focus on the Unimatrix."

The task force repeated the same dance, but not with the same results. While the squadrons were dropping like flies, the Unimatrix was proving more of a challenge. Its shields were proving difficult to disrupt or drain and its weapons were not miss firing, a fact the crew of the _Hades_ was well aware of as they kept taking hit after hit.

"Our shields are at 45%!" Shouted K'Thoke over the multiple alarms.

"We have hull breaches on decks seven through twenty!" Rupert shouted.

"Divert power from life support to both shields and the structural integrity field and engage Worker Bees!" Zevil ordered.

"Admiral," Asouzi called out, "we have Borg boarding parties on decks eight through twelve and decks five, seventeen, and-" the green shimmer of Borg teleportation cut Asouzi's security report short, bringing in six tactical drones, "and deck one, obviously!"

"Anyone not needed to fly this ship and keep us alive, grab a phasor!" Zevil ordered as he grabbed the antiproton pistol on his hip, K'Thoke, Asouzi, Rupert, Six, and two security officers grabbed weapons of their own, Rupert going so far as to transport a Plasma Cutter as his weapon.

"Get off ma ship you Borg jobby-flavoured fart lozenges!" The Photonic Scotsman yelled as he fired the high-powered cutting tool, cutting through two drones at the same time, but also cutting a small gash into the bulkhead behind them in the process.

"Chief, please don't make new holes in my ship!" Zevil shouted as he returned fire at one of the drones, "The Borg are already doing a good job of that from the outside."

"Not to worry, sir!" Rupert said, a vicus grin on his face as he fired another shot on one closing in on Asouzi, "That's what we Engineers are for! We can plug up these holes in a wee jiffy."

Zevil rolled his eyes as he dodged another disruptor blast, slamming the drone that fired at him and another drone that was about to attack Six from behind against a wall with his telekinesis, allowing him and Six to take out each other's attacker themselves.

With the combined force of the seven Starfleet officers, in no small part thanks to the Rupert's mining drill, the Bridge was cleared with only a minimal amount of blood shed on Zevils crew's side. "Status report!" Zevil ordered as the last drone fell and he took his seat.

"The ship's shields and integrity are holding steady, sir," said Rupert as he resumed his station.

"We have lost the _T'varo Light Warbird_ , the _R.R.W. Ninclur_ , and the _I.K.S. Klinzhai_. The other ships are reporting similar situations to ours, sir." Six reported. "Multiple casualties and injuries are being reported on all ships, including ours."

"Not to add to the bad news, cap," said Yizura, "but sensors are detecting an Undine fleets converging on this location."

"Oh good," Zevil said sarcastically, "I was worried this might be getting too easy for us."

"It's not all bad news." Asouzi told her captain, "All decks are reporting that all Borg boarding parties have been either repelled or detained."

"I can also report that the Romulan and Klingon ships destruction was not in vain, Admiral." K'Thoke informed Zevil, "Before their demise, both ships rammed themselves into the side of the Unimatrix, damaging the ships shields and the ship itself with the following explosion and implosion."

"Beloved!" Shouted J'vasa on the still open comms, "It is time to kill this beast! The shields are down enough for my ship to destroy it with our D.D.S. weapon!"

"Both sections of the _Hades_ should have enough fire power to ensure that it goes down along with your attack." Zevil said before turning to K'Thoke, "Lieutenant prepare a high yield trilithium tricobalt torpedo, a full spread of Quantum torpedoes, and prepare to overload all fore phasor banks."

"Don't leave us out of the fight!" shouted Loreth over the noise of alarms coming from her ship, "The _Ar'hael_ and my ship can overcharge our weapon systems by linking them to our singularity cores!"

"With most of the Borg squadrons dealt with," Tuvok broken, " _Voyager_ and the remaining light cruisers can aid you."

"Very well, but not _Voyager_ , Admiral." Zevil said, "Our long rang scanners are showing an Undine fleet headed our way. It might be wise to have in exit in place for when they arrive."

"Acknowledged." Tuvok said and _Voyager_ broke off as the rest of the fleet fired the prepared weapons, start with the _T'trevax_ , firing a single heavy warhead at the Unimatrix, deploying defense pods every few seconds while traveling to it, firing surprising fire to keep the ship from destroying the warhead.

The warhead hit the Borg ship seconds before the rest of the assault did, destroying it, but right before the ship went up in flames, a diamond shaped ship shot out of the Unimatrix's docking bay. "You might have destroyed this Unimatrix," said the voice of the Borg Queen, breaking into their comms, "but species 8472 will destroy you when they come for this Unicomplex."

"I don't like what that statement implied." Zevil said, eyes squinting in nervous thought.

"The Diamond is jamming our deflector arrays, Admiral." Tuvok stated, dropping the other shoe that Queens statement promised. "We must destroy it before we can retreat."

"Then that royal QI'yaH will soon be dead!" Swore J'avsa as she led the attack on the Diamond, which, unsurprisingly, was proving a challenge to bring down. It was scrambling sensors and opening Tyken's rifts in its defense and firing bursts of electricity and using feedback loops to send their own fire back at them as its offence.

"We're not doing so great Xavius!" Shouted Tyufia, "Requesting to dock back to the _Hades_!"

"Not yet!" Zevil ordered as he turned his attention to the rest of the task force, "This isn't getting us anywhere! All Republic and Klingon ships activate tractor beams, _Voyager_ , fire a viral matrix and then a tachyon beam at the Diamond, the _Fury_ and _Hades_ will fire our own tachyon beam. When we do, all ships, pour it on!"

The Klingon and Republic ships hit the Borg flagship with their tractor beams and _Voyager_ firing the ordered beams from their two deflector dishes while the _Hades_ and the _Fury_ fired their own tachyon beams and all ships were firing any available weapons at the enemy ship. "Admiral, the Borgs jamming field is down, moving to open the singularity now." Tuvok informed Zevil and the rest of the task force, "I recommend an immediate withdrawal."

"I whole heartedly agree, Admiral! All ships break off attack and head toward the singularity that _Voyager_ is opening," Zevil ordered and then turned to crew, "Rejoin the Saucer and Star drive sections and then direct all power to engines and the aft shields."

"What?!" J'vasa roared, "We can kill this witch once and for all!" The _T'trevax_ and the _Raptor_ still had the Diamond in their tractor beams and under constant fire.

"No, we can't General!" Zevil snapped, "Even if we destroy that ship, the queen will either transfer her consciousness to another vessel or the Borg will replace her with someone else. So, either you join us in retreat or stay and die when the Undine come to clear this place of its Borg infestation!"

There was a growl on the other end of the line, but then both the _T'trevax_ and the _Raptor_ joined the retreating task force as _Voyager_ opened a singularity at the perimeter of the Unicomplex. "All ships proceed through the singularity before the _Hades_. We'll cover the retreat."

As the Singularity opened and the rest of the task force went through it, the Undine arrived and got into their planet killer formation. "Is everyone through?" Zevil asked as the Undine started the charging process.

He got the okay from Six and he ordered the _Hades_ to go through, but as they were going through, they were hit with a wayward bolt of bio-electricity that hit the starboard nacelle, forcing the _Hades_ to spin horizontally out of control.

* * *

AN: I know, I'm a real bastard =].

We're coming to an end here folks, one more chapter and then it's all over! Take that statement any way you wish, but till next time, I bid you adieu!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Salutations and bienvenue! Here it is! The last chapter, I can't believe it! I'm actually going to finish a story! (sob) I'm so unbelievably happy!

Q: Would you stop your blubbering! These people came for the epic conclusion to this barely readable story.

AN: Don't you have somewhere to be, you yammering deity wannabe? Any who, one thing I wanted to clear up before this starts, is that I used STO's version of the Borg Queen, so if you want to see what she looks like for yourselves, look her up on google. But enough of that, on with the story

* * *

Fortunately for the crew of the _Hades_ , they were shot through into their dimension. Unfortunately, they were now spinning out of control towards one of the gas giants in the system.

"Chief! Tell me you have a solution to this problem!" Zevil shouted as he and the rest of the crew clung to either their seats, their stations, or in the case of the unfortunate Dr. Cooper, to the railing with a death grip.

"I'm trying sir, but with the starboard nacelle hit, its proving difficult to steady our girl!" Unlike the rest of the crew, Rupert had the benefit of not having to be affected by the inertia the spin was causing the rest of the crew.

"Try harder!" Cooper yelled, who had his eyes firmly shut and had now wrapped his legs around the railing.

"My, my, this is a pickle you're in, isn't it, Xavy?" said an unfamiliar voice to Zevils left. "If only you had seen it coming."

Zevil looked in that direction and saw the last thing he ever wanted to see, "Q!" Zevil shouted in disbelieving outrage, right before the spinning stopped. Zevil looked around and saw that it wasn't that they had stopped spinning, but that time had stopped, for Zevil and Q only. "If I find out that this is your fault-" he started to say as he turned, but Q was already gone.

There was a flash of light and Q appeared sitting on the top of the viewscreen, "When are you Starfleet types going to come up with more original material? You're worse than Picard, but at least he never called me an imp." said Q, his voice sounding both board and miffed, "One would think that he was your hero and not my dear Kathy."

"If I were anything like them, I would try and appeal to your better nature," Zevil said as he stood up from his seat, "but I highly doubt you have one!"

Another flash and he was now reclining in Zevil chair. "Now is that anyway to talk to the man that not only saved you and your crew, but also lent a helping hand to our mutual friend, Lyddie?" He asked and then he turned to the frozen form of Six, "What do you see in him?"

"Alright, I've had enough," Zevil growled as he turned around to face the 'higher being', "either give me whatever twisted lesson you think I need to learn and help my crew or restore time and let us figure it out ourselves!"

Q whistled lowly and turned back to Six, "Never mind I see it now." A flash and Q appeared next to him, "An odd request given what you've been up to with those medaling and bumbling time travelers." He snapped his fingers, flash, and he was holding the tesseract device, "Should I take this with me when I restore time so you can practice what you preach?"

"Give me that!" Zevil snapped angrily and reached for it, only to have it and Q disappear.

"So, you don't want me to restore time, then?" Q asked as his smug face appeared on the view screen, "Good! Then we can get to my 'twisted lesson' as you so charmingly put it!"

Q snapped his fingers and he was physically on the bridge again, but the screen was showing a slide show of Zevils past missions, his Delta recruit missions in particular. "If you really felt that time shouldn't be messed with, you would have never accepted that offer from your future self."

"This is nothing like my mission as a Delta recruit, Q." Zevil said, his boiling anger going to subzero temperature. He wasn't surprised that Q knew about his mission, the bastard said on multiple occasions that he was omnipotent.

"Isn't it though?" Q asked, snapping his fingers and the view screen showed the _Hades_ spinning out of control and hitting the gas giant, shredding the starship from the force of the planet's gravity on impact, which created sparks that ignited the gas around them, destroying the ship utterly in the explosion. "If I hadn't intervened when I did, that would have been you and your crews' fate."

"I suppose I should thank you then?" Zevil asked incredulously, "Because the way I'm seeing it, my crew and I are being held hostage just so you can make a point."

"A point that you are spectacularly missing by focusing on trivial minutiae." Q said in his usual bored tone, "The point I am trying to make, by doing everything but literally beat you over the head with it, is that you are doing nothing wrong!" Q said this last part slowly, as if he was speaking to a particularly dim child (and to Q, Zevil was a particularly dim child).

"What are you talking about?" Zevil asked, confused. Yes, he had worried that what he was doing could cause harm to the space-time continuum, but he figured that it was negligible considering that reality hadn't been destroyed when he took the tesseract device.

"You think that because you knew about the future and that you are using advanced technology, at least by your primitive standards, that you don't deserve all the wonderous praise that has been heaped upon you." Q snapped his fingers and the bridge seemed to be taken back to when the Borg Queen was onboard, but thankfully still frozen. "Let's go back to when her Borgness was here." Q looked the woman up and down, making a face and making a tisking sound, "The years have not been kind."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Zevil asked, trying to see the madman's angle in all this.

"You did what any good captain would have done: You held your head up high, protected your crew, didn't bow to this trumped up toaster ovens demands, and even had the where with all to stall for time while your science officer got her hologram out of your ship." Q said, gesturing dismissively to the Queen when he referred to her.

"I did what anyone would do in that situation, that wasn't anything special." Zevil said, crossing his arms. "And we only just barely escaped that meeting. I'm sure someone with more experience would have done much better."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Q said and the view screen changed to different images of Janeway's and Picard's interactions with the Borg Queen, "The times that Kathy faced off against the Queen were close calls and she only ever barely escaped them and, I do I hate to sing Jean Luc's praises," Q said as he snapped his fingers, and in a flash, he was dressed in an operatic valkyrie costume, complete with blonde wig, winged helmet, and spear, "but sing them I shall! Ooooh-"

"Q!" Zevil cut in, annoyed and glad he stopped Q before he could really start, "I believe I know what your trying to get at, and while I…appreciate it, now is not the time for a pep talk and this ridiculousness!"

"Your no fun." Q said as he reverted back to his Starfleet uniform, "Besides, it's the perfect time for my ridiculousness," he disappeared and then appeared with his arm around the Queens shoulder, "or would you prefer the brand of ridiculousness I sent to you earlier?"

Zevil was confused for a millisecond, until it clicked. "This was you?" He asked, his voice dark and angry.

"Now before you decide to embrace the dark impulses you had when you watched Hakeev die," Q said as he held up his hand to ward off the angry Valixian, "I only brought the Borg Queen into play, everything that proceeded and came after that was all still going to happen. The Continuum made themselves very clear that they didn't want me to make any big changes for a 'pep talk'."

"And the situation my crew and I found ourselves in before you intervened?" Zevil asked angrily, stepping threateningly toward Q, "Am I to believe that a random bolt of bio-electricity hit my ship and sent us into an uncontrollable spin without any help from you?"

Q snapped his fingers and the bridge was reset back to the way it was when this mess started, with Q in Tyufia's chair and Zevil back in his, but unlike when Q stopped time, he was being held down by the centrifugal force of the spin, "All right, I'll admit that was little old me, but I needed to make sure I had your full attention."

"You certainly have it." Zevil said through gritted teeth.

"Good," Q then got up and leaned down so he was looking right into Zevils eyes, placing his hands on the chairs armrests, his face uncharacteristically serious, "then listen closely, because I am loath to say this at all, let alone again: stop this insipid little pity party of yours and accept that you are one of the rare few in this galaxy that know what they are doing, because if you don't the Iconians will eat you alive.

"While they can't hurt me or the Continuum, we still don't want them back in power, so get a grip and focus on doing your job." Q held Zevils gaze for a moment, before he smirked, "Ciao." And then he was gone, and time resumed.

"Damn you Q!" Zevil quietly seethed.

On the _Fury_ , Tyufia was thinking of every possible way to help her crew and friends.

"Commander, can't we do anything? A tractor beam or something?" asked M'Mutt, not tearing his eyes away from the view screen.

"If we try that it could tear the whole ship in half." She answered back, then she had an idea, almost as if it was whispered to her, "But you might have the right idea M'Mutt!" she opened the linked comm frequency, "Brigadier General J'vasa, Sub-Admiral Vi'eth, Admiral Tuvok! I think I have an idea to save the _Hades_ and the rest of my fellow crewmen!"

"Then spit it out, Betazoid! My beloved's life depends on it!" J'vasa snapped.

"If you and Sub-Admiral Vi'eth use your tractor beams at the same time that _Voyager_ uses it's tractor beam repulsors on the _Hades_ in the opposite direction, that should stop her without ripping her apart." Tyufia said, hoping to the four deities that her plan would work, "We'll do a reverse energy siphon to give the _Hades_ a bit more power for her structural integrity. You hear that Xavius?"

"We did indeed Commander!" Zevil said and then shouted at Rupert, "All power to the structural integrity field Chief!"

"Aye sir!" answered the Photonic lifeform and he quickly did so as all four ships got into position and fired their beams of energy. There was a sudden jerking motion and an ominous groaning sound, but then they stopped. Those that did not have the benefit of chairs promptly fell either down to the floor or against their station.

"Sir?" called out Yizura, who was slowly and shakily getting up from the floor, Osi right behind her.

"Yes, Lieutenant Vel?" Zevil said as he slowly released his death grip from his chair's armrests, wincing when small sounds of torn metal met his ears, his claws having sunk into them during the stressful ride.

"I'd like to request a chair for the sub-deck's science station." She replied, her voice just as shaky as her legs, coming up the stairs to look her captain dead in the eyes, "with seat belts. **All** the seat belts."

"Me too!" Asouzi said with gusto, as she released her own death grip on her station.

"I would also like a chair, sir." A weary K'Thoke said from his place on the floor, determined not to get up till the room was finished spinning.

"Granted." Zevil said as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

A short time later, the _Hades_ conference room was once again occupied by the expedition leaders, but with the notable and sad absence of Captain Simmons. They had all been through the wars, none more so then J'vasa and Loreth.

J'vasa had lost her right eye in a fight with the Borg boarding party that had attacked them and was now sporting a Klingon eyepatch with an angry looking scar around it, while Loreth had broken her arm when she had been knocked out of her chair when a plasma torpedo had hit their ship when the shields were down. The bones had been minded, but her ships doctor had put it in a sling to help it heal.

* * *

"Admiral Zevil and I need to report to Starfleet command immediately and you must go to your leaders as well." Tuvok, who like Zevil was sporting no noticeable injuries, informed them, once again leading the debriefing, "We thought that the Undine were responding to a Borg incursion into their space, but now it appears that the Iconians, or some entity posing as them, has created false Alpha and Beta quadrant ships and sent them into Fluidic Space."

"Clearly, the Undine attacked us because they thought we attacked them first." Zevil said, then sardonically and a touch bitterly said, "Rather childish, in all honestly."

"Starting with the bad news, I see." Said Loreth as she shifted in her seat, wincing in pain as she did so, her arm still tender even with her bones mended.

"There is some good news, though." Zevil told them, snapping out of his dour mood, "The spread of the Borg nano-virus has halted and thanks to Dr. Cooper's research, we should be able to prevent future planets from being assimilated in this same way.

"The Borg will adapt in time," Tuvok cautioned, "but we have also stopped them from transmitting the technique for Undine assimilation to the Collective, despites the Borg Queens interference. It is possible they could learn how to do so again. We will need to remain vigilant."

"What about the Borg in Fluidic Space?" J'vasa asked, her remaining eye glaring at the Vulcan, "I doubt the Queen was killed in the qa'meH quv's extermination attempt."

"The Borg in fluidic space were forced to retreat, including the Queen," Replied Tuvok, as usual unfazed by the hostility that accompanied the generals questions, "and logic suggests it will be quite some time before they trouble the Undine again."

"The end of the Borg attacks in their home might also stop the Undine advance into our space, if we're lucky." Loreth said a little hopefully, then she frowned, "But, if the Iconians continue to trick the Undine with false incursions, they could decide to invade ours in retaliation. What happens now?"

" _Voyager_ will take Dr. Cooper and the other survivors back to Earth." Tuvok answered, "I suggest that we all confer with our fleet commanders to determine the next course of action. We have not seen the last of the Undine." With that last ominous statement, the four high ranking officials got up and made their way to the bridge's transporter pad.

"The _Hades_ will be joining you on your journey to Earth." Zevil said to Tuvok as they stepped into the turbolift, "We will do a few minor repairs to restore basic warp flight, but we will need the expert hands of ESD's best repair crews to make the _Hades_ ship shape again."

"We can escort you there until we need to turn to New Romulus and report to D'Tan." Loreth said as the turbolift stopped and they stepped onto the bridge.

"Given the damage our ships have sustained, your assistance is welcome Sub-Admiral." Tuvok said as they stopped in front of the transporter padd, "If we were to come across a Star Empire vessel, our odds of survival are not high."

"Do not worry, Vulcan." J'vasa said with a feral smile, "I am sure with both my beloved and the Romulan at your side, you will beat any odds. Alas, I must return to Q'onoS and report to the High Chancellor of what we saw in that dimension." She then turned her undivided to Zevil, much to the man's displeasure, "Farewell, my beloved enemy."

She surprised Zevil by grabbing his face and kissing him. Although, in retrospect, he really shouldn't have been surprised. _'I am not kissing back, and my hands are at my sides!'_ he desperately 'said' to the raging nexus of jealous outrage further away on the bridge.

Six, who was talking to Tyufia further away on the bridge but still in view, huffed, and broke off her conversation with the Commander, who was silently laughing at her friend's predicament, and went to the transporter controls.

"I have clearance from your ship to send you back, Brigadier General." Six said to the Klingon woman, who was still kissing her captain and boyfriend, "So you can leave now." She said sternly and a little waspishly.

The Klingon broke the kiss and caressed Zevils bewildered face. "Till we meet again on the field of battle." She then sent a glare to Six, "and perhaps you can leave your Borg pet at home." She then released him, walked onto the padd, and not even a second later, she was gone.

"One day," Loreth said to Zevil, a cheeky grin on her face, "you are going to have to tell me your side of the story." She then stretched out her good hand to him. "Till next time, Xavius."

"Hopefully with less Borg and explosions and only if you provide refreshments." Zevil said as he took the offered hand with a smile of his own, sending her the image of a bottle of green liquid.

"My Chief of engineering will look forward to that." She replied with a knowing smile and a wink as she turned to shake Tuvok's hand. She then stepped onto the pad, and unlike the previous user, turned and gave the order to energize.

"I will have my Chief of Operations inform you when _Voyager_ is done with its initial repairs." Tuvok said as he turned back to Zevil. "Along with my report if that is agreeable."

"Of course," Zevil said with a nod, "I'll call Captain Martin and Admiral Quin to submit both our reports and inform them of the situation." Seeing that this was the end of their meeting, Zevil added, "Once again, it was an honor to work with you on this mission."

"I feel the same and look forward to doing so again if the situation demands it." Tuvok replied as he stepped on to the pad. As he turned, he held up his hand in the Vulcan farewell/geeting, "Live long and prosper."

Zevil mimicked his gesture and replied, "Peace and long life."

After several hours of repair to the engines, the _Hades_ was flying through space, just barely at warp six, heading for Earth Space Dock with their Romulan escort flying beside them cloaked.

Currently Zevil was giving his and Tuvok's mission report to both Quin and Martin, just as he said he would, at his desk in his ready room.

"We may not have been able to remove the Borg presence in Fluidic Space, but it looks like the Undine will." Martin said after Zevil was finished with his report, "Hopefully this will end their aggressiveness."

"As am I, however I find your reports of false flag ships in Fluidic Space troubling." Said Quin, his tone grim, "If the Iconians are trying to trick the Undine into believing that we are invading their space, it could explain everything that's happened."

"Your referring to the incident on P'jem." Zevil said, not phrasing it as a question, he had been thinking the same thing to be honest. The incident in question concerned a Vulcan diplomat that was taken to P'jem on what was supposed to be a routine diplomatic mission. The captain, a Lieutenant Commander Th'rana Sho'than, and her crew were attacked by a Klingon ambush, accusing the Ambassador of being an Undine.

The captain didn't believe the Klingons and fought them in orbit and on the ground. It was only when the Ambassadors assistant contacted her and said that the Ambassadors body had been found that she realize the Klingons were right. They confronted and drove the Undine imposter from the planet and fought them until reinforcements arrived.

Zevil had been among the reinforcements that had come with Captain La Forge and had helped not only deal with the ship, but also scanned it as part of a Delta recruit mission.

"Precisely." Quin replied, "Unfortunately, it only means that the Undine may be prompted into an invasion of their own, and if that happens, our entire dimension will be at risk."

"Luckily we won't have to deal with the Borg for a while thanks to you," Martin said gratefully, "Task Force Omega is in your debt, Fleet Admiral Zevil."

"Glad we could help, Captain Martin." Zevil replied with a smile, "Don't hesitate to call if you need any further assistance."

"Of course, Admiral, Captain Martin out." Said the Human before his side was taken up by Quins, signaling that the line had been ended on his side.

"You won't be much help to anyone if the _Hades_ breaks down during a fire fight." Quin said, his grim demeanor pushed to the side for a scolding playfulness that only his mentee's ever saw.

"Not to worry, sir," Zevil said with a smile as he held up his hands in mock surrender, "We're on our way now. Slowly, but surely."

"Good, I believe Lydana is due to drop in any day now." Quin said with a genuine smile, "Perhaps the three of us can do lunch."

"That sounds delightful," Zevil said, his smile growing a bit wider at the mention of his petite friend, "I look forward to it, but unfortunately, duty calls. It's going to take us a while to get to ESD. Plenty of time to do…paper work." The ending of that sentence lost the energy he had gained earlier.

"I know how you feel." Quin said and they shared a mournful sigh and a commiserating look before they both said goodbye and cut the link.

"You didn't tell them of Q's part in this." Six said from her place in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Zevil had called her in earlier to tell her about what happened with Q, but also to reiterate that the kiss had been onside, and it defiantly wasn't his side.

"The addition of that imp's part in all this is unnecessary and would complicate matters, not to mention the subject of that meeting." Zevil said as he leaned back in his chair and threaded his fingers together in a thoughtful pose, "For now it must remain secret, like the rest of my work as a Delta recruit. I will say one thing, Q was right." Zevil made a grimace, "That left an odious taste in my mouth."

"Perhaps clarifying will lessen the distaste." Six told him as she raised her brow, not so subtly asking him to go on.

"Ever since I accepted 'my' offer, I have never felt I deserved any of the praise or promotions I've been given but looking at it now…" Zevil paused as he tried to find the right words, "I think I'm starting to see that maybe I was wrong to not truly accept my own accolades.

"Now, mind you, I won't be walking around with a head the size of Valix," Zevil told her and she smiled at that image, "but I think I can start accepting that I not only deserve my post, but that I can truly do my job, without the worry that I don't, hanging over my head."

"I'm glad to hear that." Six said as she leaned forward and placed her hand over his clasped hands, a somber and caring smile on her lips and in her eye. "Through the link we shared when I confronted you, I felt how heavy that despair felt on your shoulders, Xavius, and no one should carry that, let alone by themselves."

"Would you," Zevil tried to say, but he was surprisingly getting choked up a bit at the sincerity in her voice as he leaned in, opened his hands, took her hand in between his, and whispered, "Would you be willing to share that burden with me?"

Six's smile became a little watery and she placed her hand over his other one, "Of course, but I warn you," she whispered, "I have my own burdens."

"Then I would happily share that burden." Zevil said, sending the honesty of his words to her mind and leaned in to kiss her, which she happily returned.

His future was still complicated, his past a little less so, but his present was even better than before.

The End…for now.

* * *

AN: I…I did it…I finished a story…I FINISHED A STORY! Someone pinch me I must be-OW!

Q: There, I pinched you, now get on with it already!

AN: Your only mad that I waited till the end to bring you into the story! I don't care what anyone says, you are the biggest primadonna in existence!

-ahem-

Like I said folks, this is only the end for now. I have so many plans for my dear Xavius, not to mention plans concerning a few of the other OC's I created for this story!

I have loved every minute of writing this and I love that it put me in contact with my dear friend MaliceUnchained! Without their support and help, I might not have finished this. I would also like to thank Kretolus who also helped not only inspire this story, but also helped Malice and I create the L.O. (Lydana, O'Neil, Zevil Universe)!

If you guys haven't read their stuff, you really should, it's all beyond amazing!

Till next story, I bid you adieu!


End file.
